A Continued Chance for Happiness
by corvusdraconis
Summary: HG/SS: AU: The continuing story of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. (This story is a continuation of A Chance for Happiness. If you haven't read that yet, please do so before starting this one, or just about everything will make little or no sense to you.)
1. Chapter 1 Clean-Up

**A/N:** This story is a continuation of the AU created in "_A Chance for Happiness_." If you have not read that yet, I highly recommend you doing so, as these chapters will make little or not sense to you. Updates on this story will be slower than in the original story due to real life. *shakes fist!* but there was some expression of interest in the continuation of the story, so I will leave this open as a place to keep it going.

As always: None of these characters you recognize from JKR's Harry Potter world are mine. I am not making any profit off this. Rita Skeeter is a daft cow, and the characters you don't recognize are probably mine. The story ideas are also mine. Etc etc. Yadda yadda. WHEE! (ahem)

* * *

**Title: A Continued Chance for Happiness**

**Chapter 1: Clean-up**

Hermione Snape opened up one eye as the sound of giggling children caused her outer awareness to stir. Severus growled against her back, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her deeper under the covers. His mind blended with hers with a familiar brush of his presense as he sought what had awoken her. His teeth latched onto the soft spot on her neck, and she sagged against him, paralyzed. "Mrmmrmrph," she managed to say.

"How articulate of you, Mrs. Snape," Severus' voice purred silkily.

"Mrrmrprphhffhfmerp," Hermione mumbled into his arm, snuffling his scent off his skin.

"I think my wife has been attacked by brain leeches," Severus commented dryly.

Hermione began to gnaw on Severus' arm.

"Ah no," Severus groaned. "She's turned into a cannibal." He rolled her over and pulled her against him under the covers.

Hermione snaked her arm out and pressed her fingers to the back of his neck, running her fingers across his skin.

Severus hissed sharply, pressing his lips to hers in what had become a perfectly conditioned response after more than a decade of marriage.

Hermione beat her hand against his shoulder futily.

"For the brightest witch of your age, my witch," Severus commented, "You keep expecting a different response for when you do that. It is always the same."

Hermione's reply involved her teeth on his neck.

Severus groaned as his eyes half rolled back into his head, and he growled a response, tumbling with her in the bed until she managed to pull away with a hearty laugh.

"Severus," she breathed his name as though it were the only word she knew.

"Yes, my witch?" Severus replied calmly, his face expressionless.

"Parents," she managed to say, giving him the look that meant "I'd rather stay in bed" and "The children should probably be dressed before we send them to my parent's."

"Mph," Severus grunted. "We could just send them to the Burrow in their pajamas."

Hermione beat her head against her husband's chest.

"No?" Severus quipped. "Pity."

A female squeal of excitement filtered through their bedroom door.

Severus' eyebrow rose as he looked towards the door, his expression torn between resignation and annoyance.

Hermione touched his cheek with her palm and smiled before extricating herself from the bed sheets and walking into the bathroom.

As Severus heard the water to the shower and tub start running, he began to count to himself. "One… two… three… four…"

Two blurs of red, orange, and yellow feathers flew into the bathroom with excited warbles, attracted the moment they realized that their Mistress was starting the hot water.

Phoenixes, much like owls with a delivery, apparently ignored silly inventions like doors. Somehow they always found a way to get from wherever they were to their favorite steamy shower. Nothing would stop them in this endeavor. It was strange that an owl would wait outside a window for a long time, yet were not deterred by closed doors within the confines of Hogwart's. One day, when he wasn't annoyed to be in the Headmistress' Office, he would have to ask Albus if there was a reason owls and phoenixes could ignore doors. That might be a while.

Happy warbling and trilling was coming from the bathroom, and Severus had no doubt that their two phoenix charges were steamed into a proper fluff-ball state within minutes of their flying into the bathroom. Phoenixes liked hot showers. Who knew?

Severus groggily exited the bed and trudged towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and pondered whether attempting to share the shower would actually galvanize cleanliness or just make it less likely that their children would be ready to go on time.

Desire to be clean won out over concerns of distraction, and he cast off his dressing robe and slipped into the shower with his wife and the two overly excited phoenixes.

Pyre and Prince chirped happily from their perches, flipping their beaks into the stream of water to scatter water every which way.

Strangely enough, whether by tiredness or determination, they showered together without distraction and exited the shower, leaving the two steam-fluffed birds to sing in the steam.

As Severus threw on his dressing robe to walk towards his wardrobe, Hermione hugged him from behind, pressing her face to his back and inhaling deeply. He had, after many years of ardent practice, managed not to fall flat on his face due to the surge of their metaphysical bond caused by physical contact of such a nature. He was, all things considered, quite proud of the fact that the touch of his wife didn't cause him to sprawl, immediately and in the most undignified manner, completely prostrate on the bathroom floor. Miracles did happen quite regularly in the house of Snape. Practice did make perfect, apparently.

Severus turned and enfolded his wife with a soft croon, gently stroking his fingers through her hair. She snuggled into him happily, enjoying his touch as she always did. Somewhere over the past decade, he had stopped boggling over that as well. It made perfect sense, logically, considering they were bound irrevocably together with a metaphysical bond, that she would enjoy his touch, but self doubt was hardly a logical failing.

Hermione pulled away with a somewhat sad expression, running her finger down the bridge of his nose with a sparkle in her eyes. She turned and shuffled towards her dresser and wardrobe.

Severus closed his eyes and attempted to gather his controls back in order, schooling his face into impassiveness. While it was perfectly acceptable to be lax in such things with his wife, it was not, at least in his own mind, proper to do so otherwise. It wasn't as if he would ever burst into song and start professing his emotions like a wayward minstrel, but protecting his thoughts and emotions was something he rarely felt right without. Two wizarding wars and being under the thumb of the previous Dark Lord as a spy for the Albus Dumbledore did some pretty amazing things to his psyche. Most of them were not entirely positive. He was thankful, at the very least, that Hermione was good at expressing his emotion for him. Due to this, his children did not doubt his love for them even when he wore the same impassive face he did everywhere else.

Severus felt a quiver in his mind and immediately his head snapped up to look towards Hermione. Her hand had gone to the bridge of her nose and her eyebrows furrowed. He was at her side in about three steps, guiding her to the nearby chair.

Her eyes were glassy as pain rippled through their bond. The flashbacks had returned. They were rare in number anymore, but they came with the same randomness that took them both unprepared. If they had time, he would have helped talk her through it and sit together as the turmoil eased, but today their children had to be ready to goto the Burrow and meet with her parents. Her parents would probably not take the knowledge of their daughter writhing on the floor screaming one room away from their grandchildren as remotely healthy.

Severus extended his hand and a potion vial slammed into his palm from whatever drawer it had been stashed in. He popped the cork and sniffed it, automatically checking to make sure it was really what he thought it was. He brought it to her lips. "Drink, Hermione," he said softly.

Normally, Hermione would not drink any potion without checking it first. It was one of their most cardinal rules as masters of potions. A potion give by Severus, however, she would trust without question when it mattered. She drank the potion with his guidance, closing her eyes as the liquid spread through her system.

He felt the pain in her mind ease and he sighed softly, withdrawing the potion vial from her mouth. The potion, much like many of potions in their private stores, was customized for their use. Their recipes, created together either by need or inspiration, were potent at their jobs. The job that particular potion was created for, was numbing the mind from trauma, whether it be current or remembered.

Severus placed his head against hers and touched her cheek. She mirrored his gesture and whispered an apology. He shushed her with a finger to her lips. No apologies. Never for that.

After a few minutes she stood, ready to tackle dressing once more. They both tackled their clothing with automated fervor, pulling on their teaching robes with the speed and familiarity of repetition.

Hermione had once told him that she felt strange outside of her teaching robes anymore. When she had been younger muggle clothes had seemed so much more comfortable and practical, and she had no idea when or how it had changed.

Severus knew the feeling quite well and did not tease her for it. Neville Longbottom did not seem to inclined to stay with his teaching robes, but Severus seemed to realize that Neville's bond with Pomona Sprout between Master and Apprentice was not a fraction as deep as the one that had formed between Hermione and himself. In fact, the bond of familiarity between himself, Hermione, and their shared apprentice Wayne Mitchell seemed much stronger than the one between Neville and Pomona. He wasn't sure why it seemed to work that way.

Wayne Mitchell, much like Hermione when she first started as Severus' formal apprentice, wore the long black teaching robes that mirrored his Master and Mistress'. The only difference was he liked to accent his waistcoat and pants with slightly more color, often choosing Slytherin colors and silver button accents. Wayne, much like Hermione, wore his apprenticeship sigil proudly on his collar, something many aspiring apprentices ditched the moment they could be seen without formal marks of rank. Wayne Mitchell, however, was no dunderheaded apprentice wannabe. He trusted his masters to guide him right and gave them his obedience. If he had questions about method or an ingredient, he asked it later after the potion was done, never when being directed by either Severus or Hermione. It was this that set him apart from the few apprentices Hermione and Severus had sent crying back to Master Declan Stainthorpe.

Once they were properly dressed, Hermione snuggled into his chest, burying herself in his robe. She inhaled his scent like a ward against the future. She pulled away slowly and smiled up at him before heading out the bedroom door. As soon as the door opened, the two phoenixes flew out of the bathroom shower and out the bedroom door. He never would understand phoenix logic. It wasn't like they needed the door to be open coming in, yet they rushed to fly out the open door. Birds. Who knew what was rattling around in their heads.

As the happy greetings from their children and those that had slept over for the night assaulted them both, Severus stepped into the living room to assess how much damage had been done to his living room by over-exuberant children. If he was lucky, he wouldn't have to peel anything off the ceiling. If he was really lucky, he wouldn't have to peel his children off the ceiling either.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N:** Thanks to those following from the start of this story with "_A Chance for Happiness_." I hope you are enjoying the continuation.


	2. Chapter 2 Wand Orders

**Chapter 2: Wand Orders**

"We're here to speak with Ollivander," an imposing man dressed in an immaculate muggle suit and tie demanded from in front of the counter. Next to him was a teenage boy with badly-combed hair and an apologetic expression.

Julius Snape, at the young age of twelve, took in the man's imposing posture with an impassive expression. In the short twelve years of his life, he knew what a real roll of power was without even concentrating, and this man did not have it. He knew how to sense it even when it was very tightly controlled as to not leak out to casual senses of magic born or muggle, and this man did not have control anymore than Julius was a Hufflepuff. Summoning the emotionless demeanor of his father and the professional smile of his mother's public face he lifted his chin to address the newest customer to Ollivander's store. "I am afraid that Master Ollivander has stepped out for a few minutes on business," Julius replied with as much professional sugar he could muster. "May I… help you?" Julius found himself channeling his father's tightly reined drone and silently wondered if it was genetic. Considering his mother sometimes did a perfect rendition of his father's drone, maybe he was doubly condemned.

"We need a replacement," the man said curtly. He shoved the young boy beside him up towards the counter.

The young boy smiled slightly and a bit sheepishly.

Julius raised a brow. The boy was familiar. He was slightly older than he was, but he recognized him from Hogwart's. Flipping through the mental yearbook in his brain, Julius fell into the habit his parents did in recognizing last name with ease and first name with minor difficulty. Nichols was his surname, but what was his given name?

As if to save Julius the trouble, the man in the suit said, "Show him the stick, Darron."

Julius squelched the immediate curl of his lips into disdain that was threatening to overcome his face. He wasn't ashamed of his muggle grandparents by any means, but they at least they showed the wizarding ways respect.

Darron Nichols placed his broken wand on the counter with an apologetic face. Darron knew who Julius was far easier than Julius would know him. Every student of Hogwart's knew every member of the Snape family like they knew the names of their teachers.

Julius picked up the wand with his pale hands and ran his fingers down the shaft, feeling every crack that ran down the wood. The core of the wand was unstable and flared as his hands went over it. Kneazle whisker made up the core. That was hardly worth the effort of carving the wand blank. The wand itself looked mechanically turned upon of the muggle wood-shop tools he had seen in his grandfather's hobby shop. The wood was green, harvested early and not allowed to dry properly. Julius fought every instinct in his body to throw the wand into vanishing solvent and cackle gleefully as he rubbed his hands together.

"This wand was not created here," Julius stated calmly. "A replacement for its like will not be possible, however, you may find a wand here that is more… suited to you, Mr. Nichols."

Darron's eyes widened as he realized Julius recognized him.

Julius gave Darron an appraising look that seemed to bore into him. His eyes flickered from his hands to his shoulders, across his face, and then stayed upon his eyes. "Wait here please," Julius said with a sniff, turned on his heels and disappeared into the aisles of the wand shop.

"A strange boy," Darron's father snorted. "Is he an Ollivander?"

Darron shook his head. "No, but he knows his wands, father."

Darron's father frowned. "He looks younger than you."

Darron shook his head adamantly. "Age isn't everything, father," he said softly. "Especially with his family."

Julius returned with a couple of boxes in his arms and placed them on the counter. He pulled out one from the box and handed it to Darron.

The moment the wand touched Darron, the boy hissed in pain and Julius took it back quickly. He raised his eyebrow with curiosity. That was a definitive no.

Julius placed the wand back in the box and picked out another. Darron took it tentatively, afraid, perhaps, that the wand would attempt bad things upon his person, but the wand simply did nothing. Even after being encouraged to wave the wand, Julius eyed the wand as one would a lazy child. "No, definitely not that one either." He took it back and picked up the next box.

Julius handed Darron another wand and waited. The boy flicked the wand and Julius felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and one of Garrick's favorite vases shattered. Julius pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing the space between his eyes. "Here, let me take that please, thank you," Julius grasped the wand, pausing to glare at it. He felt the wand vibrate in his hand, almost sheepishly, as if in apology.

Placing the petulant wand into the box, he pulled out another from the box and extended it to Darron. As the wand settled in Darron's hand, Julius let out a soft sigh of relief, already feeling the warmth emanate from the wand's core.

Darron flicked the wand and there was a warm flash of light as the wand found where it wanted to be.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Nichols," Julius repeated the words of his Master. "That wand has chosen you. 11.7 inches long. Unicorn tail hair from a dappled mare with radiant blue eyes."

Darron's wand hand seemed to tremble. "I've never felt this from a wand before."

Julius tilted his head. "A wizard can attempt to use any wand, I fear, but that does not guarantee results. That wand, however, will be loyal to you for life."

Julius eyed Darron with a sniff and dug behind the counter, pulling out a wooden wand case. "I would also recommend this to protect your investment any time it is not in your hand." Julius set the case down on the counter. "Not everyone uses case, but you may find it… helpful for your purposes." Julius was well aware of Darron Nichol's propensity to have very bad things happen to his wands. If the reason he had come visiting the shop was any indicator, his reputation for wand abuse was far more true than he had believed previously.

"Do you really need to have a case for a stick, Darron?" his father gave him a look that seemed to hint of far more lack concern for his son's needs than monetary value.

"Please, father," Darron pleaded. "I'd really rather not have to replace this one like the others."

Mr. Nichols seemed resigned. "Very well. How much for the stick and the case?"

Julius tilted his head, "Seven galleons for the wand, Mr. Nichols. Two for the case. You will find the case is charmed to resist crushing and is also water-tight. It is resistant to flames and cold, but I would not recommend throwing it into a volcano or dropping it into the Arctic Sea."

"Nine galleons for that?" Mr. Nichols scowled.

Julius' corner of his mouth twitched. "Yes, Sir."

Mr. Nichols shook his head, dug through his coin purse, and counted out nine galleons, placing them in Julius' open palm.

Julius scanned his palm, visually counting the coins and then placed them into the register. He handed the case to Darron with a nod. "Thank you for visiting Ollivanders and Sons," he said softly, pulling on his happier professional face to cover up his distaste for Darron's father.

The pair left without a word, but Darron gave Julius a smile as he left. As soon as they were out of sight, Julius slumped slightly, giving a sigh of relief.

"That was a very good match you made, Julius," Ollivander said with a chuckle as he materialized from the aisles. "That wand was waiting a good part of twenty years for the right wizard, and you remembered its story perfectly."

Julius smiled genuinely at his Master. "Welcome back, Master," he said warmly.

Ollivander sighed as he stared at his broken vase. "Let me guess," he speculated. "That wand." He pointed a finger at the box on the counter.

Julius closed his eyes. "Yes, Master."

"One day, that wand will find someone it likes," Garrick sighed. "And perhaps, I will be able to go a week without having to repair my vase." Ollivander waved his wand at the broken vase, assembling it back together and stuffing the dirt and de-potted plant back into it.

"How long were you watching me, Master?" Julius asked, rolling his eyes towards Ollivander with curiosity.

"Oh, pretty much from the point Mr. Nichols told his son to 'hand you the stick,' I suppose," Ollivander admitted. "You were doing just fine, Julius, and you picked out the same wands I would have to give him." Ollivander picked up the boxes on the counter and began to file them away.

Excited peeping came from under the counter, and Julius grinned, kneeling down to pick up the phoenix chick who had dutifully kept her beak shut the entire time the Nichols had visited the store. "'Ello, you," Julius purred. "You did so well hiding under there, Ember."

The happy chick peeped, opening her mouth wide for a reward for her efforts. It was only fair, after all. Being quiet took a lot of work!

Julius beamed at the chick and offered up a slice of an apricot and then a piece of green pepper.

Ember peeped happily, scrambling out of his hands to hop onto his chest and clamboring up his apprentice robes to settle on his shoulder. She attempted a warble she had heard from her parents, but it sounded slightly like bubbles being blown in milk. Her dark red and orange head fluff perked up with her excitement.

Julius melted at her attempt and cooed at her, scratching her downy chin and smiling. The baby phoenix peeped happily and snuggled into his collar.

"Ah,I see Ember was making herself at home under the counter again," Ollivander said with a smile. "She's going to be said when she won't be able to fit on that shelf in a few months."

Julius chuckled. "I'm pretty sure she'll still try. This morning she stuffed herself in between the wand boxes in aisle 4 by the moving ladder."

Ollivander's eyes twinkled. "Such mischief from a little bird who hasn't even feathered out yet."

"Mum says that's when they are the most precocious," Julius said with a grin.

"She would know," Ollivander agreed. "So would your father, I suppose."

"Dad says the shower is getting 'full of steam-induced fluff balls,'" Julius chuckled.

"The new chicks have an affinity to the shower already?" Ollivander asked.

Julius nodded. "If any one of us are in the shower, Prince and Pyre will fly in to join you if they are around. The chicks will kick up a fuss and try to scramble to the bathroom too, now."

Ollivander chortled. "How amusing."

Julius nodded. "Professor Mitchell says Keegan loves the shower too."

"How is Wayne doing with his little phoenix?" Ollivander asked.

"He says it's like having another Master demanding his time at all hours of the day," Julius grinned.

Ollivander nodded smugly. "Ah, isn't this the night you are supposed to meet up with your Aunt McGonagall?"

"Yes, Master," Julius nodded. "Did you need me to do anything else before I go?"

"No, Julius," Garrick said with a shake of his head. "Have fun and give Minerva my regards."

Julius beamed. "Yes, Master! Goodnight!" he headed towards the back of the store and stepped into the floo, disappearing.

Ollivander smiled as he stared at where his apprentice had disappeared. "Goodnight, young Julius," he replied softly.


	3. Chapter 3 Fountains and Phoenixes

**Chapter 3: Fountains and Phoenixes**

"Hrm," Minerva said as she stared at the chunk of rock in front of her. "I wonder."

"What are you making, Auntie?" Julius asked, bouncing on his toes.

"I'm not sure yet, Julius," Minerva admitted as she continued to stare at the rock. A smile spread across her face and she pulled out her wand, tapping the rock with it and waving her wand in a long combination of movements.

The rock was surrounded in a flash of light and transfigured itself into what appeared to be a fountain with a perch. She touched the fountain with her wand, filling it with water. The water filled the reservoir and burbled, steam rising from the water.

Julius beamed at his aunt with excitement. "Is that for Ember?"

"Mhmm," Minerva said with a chuckle. "Shall we see if she likes it?" McGonagall moved the fountain perch to the small side table.

Julius cupped the dozing chick on his shoulder and placed her on the perch and waited.

The half asleep chick peeped curiously, opening her eyes and looking around. She yawned beakily and then blinked, peering down below her where the steaming water was sending vapors into her downy body. Ember peeped excitedly, flapping her wings with excitement, holding them out like a sunning vulture to catch all the vapors. Within a minute, the chick was extremely fluffy and didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Could you teach me how to do that, Auntie?" Julius asked McGonagall with an excited look.

The Headmistress smiled. "Of course. Fetch me some stones from the box there, please?"

Julius scurried off to fetch the lake stones that were set in a box by her desk. He came back with a few in his hand.

Minerva grasped on in her hand and placed it on the nearby desk. She beckoned Julius over. "Stand up straight, Julius. Wand straight." She tapped his elbow and moved it up slightly.

Julius did exactly as he was bade, focusing on every detail his aunt was giving him.

Minerva stood beside him, holding out her wand. "The motion is like this. Watch me first, then copy me as I do it."

Julius nodded and watched as she showed him the entire movement. She slowed it down for him to copy. They repeated it over and over until the motion was burned into his muscle memory. Julius, however, did not complain. Learning from his aunt something that wasn't to be found in a classroom textbook was as much of a treat as oatmeal raisin cookies right off the baking pan in his grandmother's kitchen.

Minerva pronounced the incantation. He repeated it. She pronounced it again. He repeated it until it was flawless.

Smiling, she inclined her head to the rock in front of them, poking his stomach so he would straighten up.

Julius stood properly, focusing his intent with pure force of will, waved his wand with his incantation, and sent the spell flying into the rock on Minerva's desk.

With a pop, the rock shuddered on the desk, hopped, and became a fountain. It wasn't quite as detailed as his aunts, nor did it have any ornate trimmings, but it was definitely a fountain.

Minerva smiled proudly at her happy nephew, bowing her head in acknowledgment of his accomplishment.

Julius threw all decorum out the window as he glomped his aunt around the waist with a happy cry of accomplishment.

Minerva's soft laughter proved that she didn't mind in the slightest.

Minerva placed another rock on the desk. "Again, young Julius," she said with a smile. "This time picture more detail in your mind of the basin."

Julius nodded and stood up straight once more, extending his wand in front of him with precision. His lips flattened into a line of concentration as he called the image of what he wanted into his mind.

Many hours later, had anyone bothered to visit the Headmistress' Office that evening, they would have found a young boy finishing his homework in the middle of the Headmistress' floor. There would have been about twenty different variants of a steaming water fountain scattered about the room, a very happy and fluffy looking phoenix chick, and a smug looking silver tabby curled up under her studious nephew's arm.

Had anyone bothered to look up, they would have seen the portrait of Albus Dumbledore looking down at them with fondness, the twinkle of approval sparkling in the old wizard's painted eyes.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione shot straight up from the teaching desk, sending a few parchments flying to the floor. Her eyes darted back and forth in a panic as she took in her surroundings.

"Mistress?" Wayne Mitchell said with a concerned voice as he picked up the displaced parchments. "Are you okay?" Wayne was used to Hermione's exhausted naps that usually took place in the middle of the teaching desk while surrounded in grading. After experiencing himself what it was like to fill potion orders, juggle students, grade parchments, keep students from blowing themselves up, and then accompany her while she wrangled her own children, juggled Deputy Headmistress duties, herded phoenixes, wrangled owls, and somehow kept her husband from killing his House's children while keeping her own House in line… Wayne Mitchell did not begrudge his Mistress any sort of impromptu nap, wherever or whenever it might occur.

"Ugh," Hermione said, rubbing the area between her eyes.

Wayne smiled to himself. His Master and his Mistress shared many unconscious habits between them. It was infinitely easier to spot them on Hermione than on Severus, but he had no doubt the habit exchanges went both ways through the bond their shared. Unnervingly enough, the more he worked with them both, he found himself doing much the same. He would coo at his baby phoenix like Hermione did over all of the phoenixes and, in the same breath, snap at someone who was about to put the wrong ingredient into their cauldron. Wayne had found Severus and Hermione staring at him one afternoon after a particularly snarly vent on a poor Hufflepuff who had blown up his cauldron onto his lab partner. Their faces had been, much to his chagrin, amused and proud. They hadn't even bothered to add their own venom into the mix. Apparently, he had, at that very moment, proved he was perfectly capable of dressing down the poor Hufflepuff without assistance from either of them.

"You seemed a little distressed, Hermione," Wayne observed. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please," Hermione said with a shake of her head. The two phoenix chicks hidden in her hair peeped and hopped down on the desk to explore now that their mistress was awake. The bonds between Hermione, Severus, and all of the phoenix chicks were amazingly strong. Even Keegan, who had chosen Wayne as his main person of interest, would straighten up and listen to Hermione and Severus attentively if they were nearby.

Wayne brought a tea tray over to the desk and set it down, pouring Hermione a cup before his own. She took the cup with a smile of gratitude, and quaffed it without even bothering to doctor it with anything.

Wayne found his eyebrow lifting in automatic curiosity.

"I dreamed I was married to Ronald Weasley," Hermione said with a sigh. "I was surrounded in about twelve red-headed children, was being constantly talked to about Quidditch, and every one of them had horrible table manners. And every one of them were using my favorite books to sit on at the table."

Wayne Mitchell stared wide-eyed at his Mistress and poured her another cup of tea, _accio_ing a chocolate pastry from the hidden stash in the classroom and placing it in front of her. "I'm… very sorry," he placated with sympathy. He had heard many stories about the red-headed member of the Golden Trio, and while Hermione always rolled her eyes at the name for the group of her childhood friends, she did admit there were many adventurous stories to be shared between the three of them.

Hermione devoured the chocolate pastry with gusto, pausing only to share a bit of the bread with the two chicks who were watching her with hopeful eyes and open beaks.

Wayne felt a squirming on his shoulder and realized Keegan was trying to go down and join his siblings in mischief. He scooped the chick off his shoulder and placed him down with the others, watching them tumbled over each other, slap their beaks together, preen, and generally make a nuisance of themselves.

"I see Ember is missing," Wayne noticed. "Julius must have taken her to Ollivander's with him?"

"She loves visiting Ollivander's," Hermione said with a smile. "Mind you, she loves going anywhere with Julius."

Wayne grinned. "He has a way with all the chicks, I think. I saw him teaching the group of them how to dance for broccoli."

Hermione smiled. "He taught them all how to gang up on Bast. Poor cat didn't know what to do. She knew better than to try and take a bite out of one, but she didn't like being pinned down by a bunch of fluffy chicks either. Rose had to rescue her."

Wayne snickered and nodded. "Bast can be a handful. I've had to dock points from Slytherin for her being out after curfew chasing her cat around the corridors."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh for the amount of times Crookshanks used to get me in so much trouble with Severus and Argus back in the day."

Wayne considered asking something but held back.

Hermione eyed him with a lifted eyebrow. "Go ahead and ask, Wayne. I can see your gears turning."

Wayne grinned. "How did you and Severus get along when you were a student?"

Hermione smirked. "In a word? Horribly."

"Truly?" Wayne tilted his head. "I honestly cannot imagine you two being anything but what you are now, to be honest. Even back when I was eleven and was convinced I wasn't going to survive my first year at Hogwart's."

"Surely you have noticed our nicknames for each other?" Hermione grinned.

"But you say it with such a smile," Wayne protested. "Well as much of a smile as you can get from Severus."

"I've always been the insufferable know-it-all," Hermione smiled at him. "It wasn't always kind." Hermione seemed to consider something. "You will find that students will think what they will of you, regardless of what you do. There are those, even now, who think I'm the second native dungeon bat of Hogwart's, and nothing will convince them otherwise. I will admit, however, that most of those that do are usually on the explosive side of a cauldron more often than not."

Hermione had somehow managed to finish her tea and all the markings on parchments while the phoenix chicks chased each other around the desk. She shooed a chick off her quill holder and recapped her ink well before a curious chick ended up dyed a spectacularly bright correction red.

One chick, who had started to grow out only her bright yellow feathers in random places, had gained the name "Sparks." She was dutifully pecking her brother "Ignis" on the beak. Ignis, much like his namesake, was starting to emanate flames around his fluffy body.

Hermione, completely unfazed, scooped up the flaming phoenix chick and placed him in her hair, saving him from his sister's hen peckery. Ignis seemed to calm immediately, settling in Hermione's hair with a contented chirp. Wayne lifted a brow, wondering if that was the little bird's intention all along.

Sparks proceeded to peck at Keegan with a chirp, but Keegan ignored her, tolerating her pecks until she grew bored of it and settled down beside him, preening his head crest.

"Ever wonder why they never seem to burn you or Severus when they are on fire?" Wayne asked curiously.

Hermione blinked. "Actually no. That is kind of strange, isn't it? Then again, I am somewhat happy for that, considering how often I end up with flaming birds in my hair."

Wayne laughed. "I consider myself fortunate that Keegan has been exceedingly mellow with no great propensity to set himself alight and take out half of my hair."

"Thank Merlin for that," Hermione said in agreement. "Think of all the gossip in the Great Hall if you were to show up at the Head Table with half of your hair singed."

Wayne shuddered.

As if the conversation about flaming birds was a cue, Severus entered the classroom in a swirl of his cloak, two flaming phoenixes upon his shoulders and a very sour expression on his face that spoke of unspeakable curses and painful ends.

Wayne bowed instinctively, stepping away from Hermione with respect to his Master. It had nothing to do with fear and everything to do with respect. It was ingrained in him with the same automation as breathing.

Hermione stood from the desk and rose to meet her husband without a word. She closed in the last few steps and placed her hands upon his face, drawing his head down to touch hers. They stood there, silently, until the whirling flames on Pyre and Prince dissipated. After a few minutes, Pyre chirped melodiously, preening Ignis with her beak. Prince set his beak over Severus' head and peeped like a chick.

Hermione stepped back with a smile on her face, gently caressing her husband's cheek with her fingers. Severus stared down into the eyes of his wife, his own black irises seemed to darken. "We have Hogsmeade duty this weekend," Severus said with a sniff.

Wayne groaned softly, his hand slapping himself in the face.

* * *

-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: **Um… I will admit to some neglect on my part. I have totally forgotten to pair up Ron with "someone" for when Hermione and Severus see them at say… the Burrow or walking down Diagon Alley or something. Any ideas on who WOULD be good for Ron to be paired up with? I honestly have no idea. Feel free to comment and give me ideas on this one. I will admit complete and utter writer's block in this area. I guess I could make him the chronic bachelor, but that seems like the coward's way out. I guess I don't care about Ron enough to have him set up with someone. Bad author. Bad author. Shame on me. Back to STATs homework with you! Noooooooooo! *wilt*


	4. Chapter 4 Greenhouses

**A/N: **Sorry for all the update notices. ff dot net is doing odd things to the format of this chapter once uploaded. Very odd. *slap* Stop that.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Greenhouses**

"Bast! Where did you go?" Rose Snape called for her elusive familiar who seemed to think that Hogwart's grounds were her oyster. "Bast! You're going to get me into trouble. Scorpius is going to pummel me if get more points taken from Slytherin!"

"Prrrrrrreow!" came an answer from far away.

"Bast!" Rose hissed to her familiar. "Are you trying to get me trouble? Father and mum are patrolling tonight, and you know how well that will go if we're out after curfew!"

"Mrrrrrrrrrow!" Bast's meow led her on a merry chase.

"The phoenix chicks are better behaved than you lately, Bast!" Rose huffed as she came over the hill and saw the blur of orange dart into the greenhouse.

Rose closed her eyes, rolling them back into her skull with annoyance. "Next time you're covered in domineering phoenix chicks, I'm going to leave them on top of you, you orange menace," Rose hissed as she stormed up to the greenhouse.

"Bast!" Rose growled into darkening greenhouse.

Silence.

"Bast!" Rose slumped her shoulders. There was a rustling and rattling sound and Rose immediately jumped to the side, just being missed by the clack of a Fanged Geranium's irritated mouth attempting to close upon her arm. She backed up a little further, glaring at the shelf where the irritable Fanged Geranium went back to looking inanimate. "I'm so going to get it," Rose moaned to herself.

It was getting dark in the greenhouse, and some of the phosphorescent night-blooming plants were starting to send out their customary glows, casing the greenhouse in a light luminous radiance. They sparkled and twinkled with scintillating colors.

Rose stared at the glowing plants with amazement, having never seen them show off so many colors before.

"It's that time of the year for the night bloomers," Neville said behind her. "They really like to show off to each other around now."

Rose jumped a little as Neville spoke and whirled around. "Good evening, Professor Longbottom," she managed to say. "I'm sorry to barge into the greenhouse. Bast has led me on a merry chase this evening."

"Good evening, Miss Snape," Neville greeted warmly. "I seem to recall a certain feline familiar that tended to do the same thing to your mother when she was your age."

"Mum had a cat?" Rose perked at the mention of her mother's past. Her mother and father were often terribly guarded about their pasts, so tidbits of information about her mother's adventures at Hogwart's were irresistible.

Neville smiled. "She had a half-Kneazle named Crookshanks that led her on merry chases much like your Bast, but he never failed to detect deceit and the untrustworthy. There are times, I think, when I think we should have paid better attention to what Crookshanks was trying to tell us."

"What happened to him? Mum doesn't talk about him at all," Rose said sadly.

Neville's face gained a faraway look. "The Second Wizarding War happened, unfortunately," he said sadly. "She never found him after the dust settled, not for lack of trying."

Rose looked down at her feet sadly. "I guess that's why she never talks about him."

Neville gave Rose a sad smile. "I was just about to harvest moon-flower dew, if you would like to assist."

Rose perked. "Will that be okay? Curfew is soon."

Neville smirked. "I can escort you back to your common room after we are through, if that concerns you."

Rose bounced on her heels. "Sure!"

Neville handed her a small silver goblet. "You'll need one of these." Neville turned and walked deeper into the greenhouse until he was surrounded in the phosphorescent plants.

Rose took the goblet and followed Neville dutifully.

"Place your goblet just under the flower and run it along the bottom petals. The dew should drip into the goblet if you give it a little shake," Neville directed.

Rose placed her goblet under the flower and ran it across the bottom. The flower seemed to shiver and droplets of dew dripped into the goblet from the petals.

"Perfect," Neville said with an easy smile. "I'll go down this row if you take this one."

"Okay!" Rose said, moving towards the next flower with her goblet. She dutifully went from flower to flower to harvest the dew. By the time she reached the end of the row, her goblet was filled with dew, and a certain wayward cat was waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Neville took the goblet from her as he gave the orange cat a cursory glance. He poured the dew into a flask using a funnel and closed the lid with a click. "Ah, that should make Professor Sprout much happier. We were almost out of moon-flower dew."

Rose smiled at him as she snatched up her wayward familiar and kept a tight grip on her. Bast protested slightly but didn't attempt to wiggle free.

"I suppose I should escort you back to your common room, so you do not get hassled by whoever is patrolling tonight," Neville said, gestured Rose to the door.

"It's mum, dad, and Mr. Mitchell tonight," Rose said with a sniff. "They show no mercy, even to me."

Neville attempted to suppress his instinctive shudder, but failed. It was physically impossible for him to think of the Potion Master of Hogwart's without reliving every nightmarish dressing down he received due to his potion ineptitude. "Well, I guess we should get this over with," Neville said as if bracing himself for a horrible fate. "Let's go!"

Rose led the way back to Hogwart's, clutching her familiar tightly to her chest.

Neville followed behind, fervently praying that they would manage to get to the Slytherin Common Room without running into a certain patrolling Potion Master. It would entirely too unseemly to run fleeing down the hallways of Hogwart's in front of the Potion Master's teenage daughter.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus and Hermione stood on the ramparts of Hogwart's overlooking Black Lake. Their robes blew backwards in the pervading wind. They stood as still as gargoyles, their senses tuned to the sounds of the evening and perhaps even the very feel of the castle's almost sentient flow of energy. Their bond to the castle had only grown throughout the years, and their official titles as Deputy Heads were only formalities. Every one of the staff, save perhaps Trelawney, knew the castle recognized its masters — past, current, and future. If Trelawney did have a moment of rare lucidity, perhaps she recognized it as well. Severus had once speculated that their strangely premature bond to the castle had something to do with how they had taken such a direct involvement in its rebuilding. It seemed logical, but the both of them knew that when it came to Hogwart's… very few things were to be taken at face value.

The moon hung high in the sky, casting down its glow over the grounds of Hogwart's with a surreal brightness. The wind rustled through Hermione's hair, jingling the soft metal dangles of her hair comb. The comb made a soft sound like a chime, sending phantom flames through her hair. Prince and Pyre cuddled next to each other on the rampart wall, each placing their heads across the other's back. As if in reflection of this, Severus' hand gently touched the inside of his wife's wrist in a slightly more subtle but no less meaningful show of affection. Ignis peeped contentedly from Hermione's hair as Sparks rocked back and forth on Severus' shoulder, half hidden in the cascade of his dark hair.

Wayne Mitchell joined them on the ramparts with a weary sigh, combing his hair back with his hand. Keegan peeped a greeting to his siblings, parents, and proxy parents with enthusiasm, receiving a series of warbles, burbles, chirps, and peeps in reply.

"Extricate Ms. Flanders and Mr. Jenson from the Astronomy tower?" Severus asked without turning around.

"With extreme prejudice," Wayne admitted to his Master. "For the fifth time this week."

"Apparently we need to consider harsher punishment for such late night dalliances," Severus replied.

"Do tell," Wayne chuckled. "I'm sure nothing will keep them from trying. They are obviously unable to take a hint. In all the years I patrolled as prefect and Head Boy, never have I had to catch the same pair so often in the same place. At least others move around in vain attempts to dodge me."

"You could always have Severus… check on them," Hermione turned to Wayne with a grin of mischief. "He does have a way of… inspiring students to follow rules."

Severus snorted, causing Sparks to peep herself awake from her half doze on his shoulder.

Hermione's face lit up with some thought she did not voice. Ignus began to emanate flames as his head crest puffed up and his wings flapped excitedly in her hair. She turned to Severus and looked skyward, her mouth slightly parted as her eyes rolled up to look at the moon. She placed her hand to his temple and gently pulled his head down to touch hers. Sparks peeped excitedly after a moment, as if catching the excitement from her flaming brother.

Severus pulled away after a while, his black eyes bored into his wife's face as the corner of his lip slowly quirked upward.

Prince and Pyre perked up from their doze on the ledge and flapped up to land on each of their empty shoulders.

The two potion masters turned and gave their shared apprentice what could have been the the most Slytherin of grins. Their lips were pursed in a flat line with only the corner of their mouth slightly quirked upward. It was predatory. They held out their arms to him silently. "Do you trust us, Mr. Mitchell?" they chimed together.

Wayne Mitchell knew the moment they said his name with the old prefix that they were asking something deeper than a casual question. While they did use his given name quite regularly, they said "Mr. Mitchell" with more intimacy than one would say his given name. It bespoke of their shared history, innocence, poppy flowers, potion pins with enchanted Slytherin snakes, and a young boy who proudly carried a young phoenix out into the courtyard on a lonely Christmas evening.

Wayne stepped forward. "I trust you."

As Hermione's and Severus' hand alighted upon his back together and Wayne experienced a lurch as his two masters flew together, pulling him and their entourage of phoenixes with them in a swirl of their joined magic.

After a whirlwind of seconds that made Wayne feel like he was being dragged behind an impertinent broom with mind of its own, the group of them landed on the open landing of the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione and Severus released their hands upon his back and stepped away, but not before Hermione waved her wand over each of them, casting disillusionment. It took Wayne a moment to realize what had happened even as his mind was reeling from the fact that his masters had literally flown him to to the top of the Astronomy tower under their own power. It took him another few seconds to figure out he had been disillusioned upon landing.

Ms. Flanders and Mr. Jenson had apparently returned to the Astronomy tower shortly after he had sent them packing earlier in the evening. They had, perhaps correctly, assumed that their professor would not normally re-patrol the same area during his rounds. The two students sat enjoying each other's company perhaps a little too closely to be considered within the bounds of anything resembling proper courtship. They were also quite oblivious to anyone sharing their space.

"_Lumos_," Severus' and Hermione's voice caustically into the evening air, their voices twisted into a combination of teaching voice, reprimand voice, and move-one-inch-and-I-will-hex-you-within-inches-of-your-life voice.

"Mr. Jenson," Hermione hissed.

"Miss Flanders," Severus growled at the same time.

The phoenixes on each of their shoulders were wreathed in fire. Flames licked off both the adults and the chicks as they engaged in their own versions of glares at the two lovers.

Miss Flanders screamed as she flung herself away from her paramour's body, terror in every line of her face. Jenson paled into a shade of white that rivaled Severus' naturally pale skin.

"Congratulations on earning Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw twenty less points for your repeated violations of school curfew and inability to comprehend that the Astronomy Tower is not your personal retreat for engaging in experiments in impropriety," Severus snarled with a voice that could have frozen ice onto the surface of Black Lake with his tone alone. "Mr. Jenson, you will report to Professor Longbottom for detention tomorrow evening and every night for the next month. I expect three feet of parchment upon my desk by your next class detailing the history of curfews."

"Miss Flanders," Hermione growled at the red-faced girl. "You will report to Professor Flitwick tomorrow and every night for the next month. If I find that you have attempted to shirk on this, I will personally see to it that Mr. Filch gains the pleasure of your company for each night you fail to arrive on time. I expect three feet of parchment on my desk by your next class detailing the merits of self-control."

"If I catch wind of you attempting to grace the Astronomy Tower with your presence outside of class with Professor Sinistra, I will see that the both of you share detention with me," Severus said venomously.

"Am… I… clear?" Severus and Hermione hissed, scowling down at the repeated offenders. As if to punctuate their ire, each of the phoenixes spread their wings and fanned them, sending flames whipping off their feathers.

"Y..ye..YES, Sir!" Jenson groveled do the dual Snapes.

"Y…yes, m…ma'am!" Flanders prostrated herself in front of both professors.

"Get," Severus growled.

"Out," Hermione finished.

Both students frantically stumbled over themselves to escape the Astronomy Tower, hurriedly scrambling down the staircase back to their respective towers.

"Five points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for running down the stairs like rabid Kneazles," Severus growled.

The frantic footsteps stumbled over each other in an attempt to both slow down and flee at the same time.

"_Nox_," the two Snapes said quietly, tucking their wands into their robes.

When the sound of footsteps finally faded and the sound of the lower door of the tower clicked shut, the flames wafting off the phoenixes disappeared as if nothing had happened. The birds tucked their wings against their bodies and chirped pleasantly.

Wayne felt the disillusionment charm fade off himself as Hermione's shoulders shook in silent laughter. When he looked at her face, she was grinning from ear to ear in the moonlight. Severus' face was utterly calm, no sign of his earlier projected ire. The corner of his lip was curved slightly upward. There was not a sign of tension between either of them.

Wayne couldn't help himself, he busted up into laughter.

"You will inform us if Miss Flanders and Mr. Jenson give you any more trouble, won't you, Wayne?" Hermione said slightly breathless from her laughter.

"Count on it," Wayne replied as he wrestled with his own mirth. Keegan peeped affirmatively from his shoulder.

Hermione and Severus Snape gazed upon their apprentice with calm faces. "Good," they said together.

Wayne Mitchell was suddenly very glad he had never been one to pair off with some random female and sneak off to the Astronomy Tower back when he was a student.

"Of course you weren't," Hermione said to his unspoken thought.

"You were not a dunderhead," Severus said dismissively.

Wayne beamed. Keegan cheeped.

Dunderhead indeed.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting with a Malfoy

**Chapter 5: Meeting with a Malfoy**

Students poured out of the carriages to infest Hogsmeade as though it would disappear forever at any moment. Excited chatter and high-pitched voices did their best to keep a permanent scowl on Severus' face from the moment the first foot touched down off the carriage.

Waking up early in order to escort the excited children from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade after a previous night of late patrols was always the best way to get on either adults of the Snape family's scowling side. Hermione was half-asleep on Severus' shoulder as the carriage came to a halt, stirring only when the jolt of stopping and excited murmuring transformed into shouting and squealing. Even Wayne, who was hardly the scowling sort, managed to look disgruntled with the duties of Hogsmeade chaperoning on this particular morning.

The phoenix chicks, who had been too tuckered out to even peep for food in the morning, had all piled up under their sleepy mother in the nesting box. Even Prince, who normally greeted the dawn with a hungry opportunistic beak, had tucked his head over his mate's back and stayed at home. Wayne, who had half-coherently shuffled by the nesting box on his way to forcibly inject caffeine into himself, deposited Keegan into the nest to sleep in with his siblings. The only chick that had seemed completely eager to greet the morning with enthusiasm was Ember, who excitedly peeped a greeting to every one of her foster parents, friends, friends of friends, siblings, parents, and especially people-who-might-be-bearing-gooseberries.

Pyre, who had seemed unimpressed by her daughter's antics, extended her foot and shoved the happy chick out from under her and to the edge of the nesting box. Ember had peeped and flapped her wings excitedly, attempting to get the attention of the groggy shapes that were shuffling around in the dimness of the morning to no avail. She attempted a trill, a warble, and random string of notes, desperate for a lift off the side of the nesting box.

It had been Julius, who entered in the chambers shortly after Ember's banishment to the edge of the nesting box, that rescued the fluffy dawn-greeter in his hands, stuffed an apricot slice into her gaping beak and transferred her to his shoulder. She had chirped her happiness at being rescued and her excitement at the prospect of a new adventure. Julius answered her by stuffing a gooseberry into her beak to shush her excited peeping before his parents gained enough coherency to start considering avicide. It hadn't happened yet, but there was a first time for anything.

After most of the students scampered off into Hogsmeade followed by a slightly groggy Wayne Mitchell, Julius and Rose remained at the carriages. They stared with hopeful eyes at their parents, too wise to say anything out loud, but too excited not to stare.

Albus, Scorpius, and James waited at a distance, giving the Professors Snape a respectful berth, knowing that the two professors were less likely to commit filicide in their current state but poking the proverbial Hungarian Horntail was probably not the wisest choice of actions.

Ember gave a hopeful peep, causing Julius to clamp his fingers over her beak to shush her.

Hermione took in a deep breath and stood from the carriage and hopped down, pausing to stretch her arms out. She gazed at her children blearily as if trying to remember if they were hers or someone else's random children.

Rose tilted her head and smiled at her mother hopefully, her curly hair framing her face.

"People will think you're…" Severus' voice droned as he stood in the carriage and hopped to the ground. "Up to something." He shrugged his shoulders, causing his outer robe to settle upon him with their customary drape.

Rose and Julius exchanged glances and gave their father their best angelic faces.

Hermione pulled two draw string bags out of her robe and dangled them in the air with a sniff.

Rose and Julius grasped one for the each of them. Coins clinked together in the closed fabric. "Thank you, mum!" they chimed together, attacking her waist with a giant hug.

Hermione grunted, staggering slightly as the world tipped sideways.

Rose and Julius clasped the coin bags in their hands with excitement and scurried off to meet up with Albus, Scorpius, and James. The other three children thumped their friends on their backs as they went arm and arm into Hogsmeade.

Severus engulfed his wife like a feeding amoeba, wrapping his robe around her as he pulled her against himself with an audible yawn. "Mffffmmph," he grunted.

"Mmmmhmmm," Hermione answered, snuggling into him.

They stood still by the carriages for a few minutes before taking deep breaths and pulling away.

"I require tea," Hermione announced with half-closed eyes.

Severus placed his hand to her waist and pushed her forward as he walked. "I'm sure Madam Rosmerta would be happy to oblige us both in the acquisition of said tea."

"Onward," Hermione agreed, pointing herself in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. "To insure the students aren't sneaking mead and firewhiskey out from behind Rosmerta's back."

"Just what we need," Severus mumbled as they walked. "Inebriated students and Hurricane Rosmerta."

Hermione smiled at Severus.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Draco Malfoy stood indifferently at the register as the cashier wrapped his parcel. There was a growing swarm of chattering youth coming into the store, and he sighed to himself. Figures he would come to Hogsmeade the one weekend the students of Hogwarts descending upon the small Wizarding town.

The students passed him politely, but showed no immediate recognition, and for that service from above, Draco was grateful. While he was not, as his wife put it, hardly unremarkable, he did not carry himself the way his father did, nor did he have distinctively long blond hair that screamed "Good morning, I'll be your Malfoy for today." Contrary to his habits back when he was a student at Hogwarts, he was glad to have time outside the spotlight of his family's reputation.

The woman behind the counter handed him his wrapped parcel and Draco bowed his head in thanks, leaving the store and the growing amount of visiting children. As he left the store, a tall young man dressed in black teaching robes was approaching from the street, apparently keeping his eyes over this particular group of students.

The young man's teaching robes told Draco who he was long before he made out his face. He was dressed like a Snape. His godfather and his wife wore what had quickly been associated with their both their name and their profession. Both of them had shaken their heads at the silly talk regarding their preference for black when none of the other professors had seemed so inclined. When Hermione had been questioned on it, since no one had the audacity to ask Severus, Hermione had raised an eyebrow saying, "Do you really see me wearing light colors and pastels while hovering over multiple burbling cauldrons?"

"I see my godfather has gifted you his uplifting fashion sense as well, Wayne," Draco greeted the Potions Apprentice with a smirk.

Wayne Mitchell gave Malfoy a smug smile as his eyes flicked back from him to the students swarming around Hogsmeade. "I'll have you know that I do engage in random bits of color from occasion, Draco," he answered with a mock huff.

"Babysitting weekend?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Wayne gave Draco a look right out from the Snape Handbook of Disgusted Tolerance, causing Draco to fan his hand out with chuckle. The two of them had formed an amiable friendship over the years after meeting up during one of the Snape, Malfoy, and Potter combined family outings. Rose, Scorpius, and James had been practically insinuated themselves into each other's family as it was, so such meetings were, strangely enough, commonplace. As the Snape's only apprentice, it was only a matter of time that they would meet.

They chattered for quite some time outside the doors of Honeydukes Sweetshop as Wayne kept a watchful eye on his charges.

A pair of students brushed by Draco as they left the store he had just come out of, and Wayne reached out his arms and snagged them both by the collar and turned them back around towards the store. "You will return to the register and pay for those, Miss Baylor and Mr. Quinn. I don't care how busy the line is. Such behavior is unacceptable from any student from Hogwarts and especially so from one whom I share a House. That will be fifty points from Slytherin from each of you for your disgusting behavior, and you will report to Headmistress McGonagall upon your return to Hogwarts for whatever discipline she sees fit to bestow upon you. Regardless of what she will undoubtedly inflict upon you, I expect five feet of parchment on my desk by our next class on the definition and history of honor, both classical and current. I will be sending owls to your parents detailing exactly why your Hogsmeade privileges are being revoked until the Headmistress sees fit to reinstate them. Do not think they will be any… time… soon, as I'm sure your Head of House will receive word of this very soon." Wayne's face had drained of any emotion but fury, his lips were pursed in a flat line of rage.

"Verbena," Draco said coldly. "I have known your parents since before your were born. I know they raised you better than to think you were above paying for what you want, and we both know that you can afford to."

Verbena Baylor's eyes grew wide when she realized that not only had she been caught shoplifting, but her long-time family friend had been witness to her shameful actions.

"Get in there and pay for your trinkets," Wayne growled.

"Y…yes, Professor Mitchell," the two students said, casting their heads down and dragging themselves back into the store. Puzzled gazes came from the students still in the store as they came back into the doors and joined the line.

Wayne's anger diffused slowly as he whipped out his wand and cast a patronus and sent it zooming off towards Hogwart's to inform the Headmistress of what was going on. "Minerva is going to tear them apart," Wayne said, putting his wand away.

Draco shook his head, disgust still on his face. "Despicable," he said. "Her mother is going to rake her through the coals. Her father is going to make her wish the coals were the only thing she had to deal with. They do not like attention being brought to their family."

Wayne sighed. "I can't say I knew her family. My parents never mentioned the Baylors as far as I can remember."

"They keep to themselves for the most part," Draco said quietly. "After the war, they became one of those families that were all too happy to fall through the cracks and slip into anonymity. They were not exactly well known before it, to be honest, but my family has known them since before I was even a thought. They've always been respectable, just not prone to public scrutiny."

Wayne nodded. "I have no knowledge of Mr. Quinn's family either, to be honest. This little escapade, however, will have me delving a little closer into his records, I think."

"You could ask Severus or Hermione, probably," Draco suggested. "They tend to know much more than they ever let on."

It was at this point that Wayne noticed Draco's eyebrows furrow as he looked past Wayne's shoulder, focusing on something that his face was attempting to process. "What it is, Draco?" Wayne asked, turning slightly to look behind him.

"That's Ambre I think, my second cousin once removed on my father's side over by Dervish and Banges," Draco said with a puzzled expression on his face. "She's with… Weaselbee."

Wayne lifted an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. "Weaselbee?"

"Ronald Weasley," Draco explained, his eyes still focused on the distant target.

Wayne, used to reading the most infinitesimal of tells upon the faces of his Master and Mistress, saw something akin to horror cross the face of Draco Malfoy's face. "Wait," Wayne interjected. "Ronald Weasley as in…"

Draco nodded numbly. While Draco Malfoy's interactions with the Snape and Potter family had become frequent and even welcome thanks to their children, Ronald Weasley had remained somewhat of a social outcast in the fact that the family outings had rarely included Ron in any way.

Ronald Weasley was not, unlike his mother, father, and sister, a renowned and familiar part of their children's lives. He was known by name, addressed as an uncle of sorts, but the familial warmth that trickled through the relationship between Draco's family, the Snapes, and the Potter family had not been shared with Ronald. He had, until now, been a notorious bachelor, unwilling to commit to any one relationship. The reputation was looked upon with combined eyebrow lifts and barely restrained discomfort from the adults of each family during social gatherings and somewhat confused head scratching from the children, who often couldn't figure out why they had a different "aunt" every time they saw him through much of their younger childhood. Even now that their children were old enough to understand that chronically revolving aunts were not the norm, there wasn't one adult member of their combined families that didn't wonder if Ronald Weasley would know commitment if it bit him on the face.

Draco recalled, as he gazed upon his cousin with barely contained horror, that Hermione had mentioned that she pondered on occasion if she had given in to dating Ronald after her graduation, if would have lasted as fleetingly as his other ephemeral relationships. Severus' possessive and disapproving growl had ended that conversation right quick, and he had proceeded to remind his wife of umpteen years that he did not wish to even consider her in a life trapped with "that red-headed dunderhead." As odd as it had first been for Draco to accept that his godfather and Hermione had found something in each other that most wizards and witches dreamed of and never found, he could not imagine them not together anymore. They were as immutable together as magic flowed through the ground he walked upon.

Draco was suddenly quite sympathetic to his godfather's visceral reaction as he watched his cousin apparently enjoying Weaselbee's attention. Surely he was hallucinating. It was like a muggle train wreck. He couldn't stop staring. It wasn't any of his business who his second cousin wanted to be around, yet… the situation was making itself his business.

"Wayne," Draco manage to say.

"Hrm?" the Potions Apprentice said with a half yawn, having reverted from his earlier wrath to sleep deprived drowsiness.

"Severus and Hermione are here with you, yes?" Draco asked.

"Of course," he replied. "I believe they are watching the throng of students attempting to accost Madam Rosmerta's establishment."

"I think I need a drink," Draco said with a twitch of his eye.

Wayne lifted a brow and patted Draco on the shoulder. "I should probably make sure we do not have more trouble brewing inside Honeydukes before Severus gets wind of the entire shoplifting thing. Do give my regards to Astoria and your parents, if you would, please."

Draco shook his head as if to clear it. "I will," he said, pulling his head back to look Wayne in the face. "Mother and Astoria will be happy to hear from you, as usual."

Wayne smiled and nodded, shrugging his shoulders as his outer robe cascaded across him in a gesture that echoed his Master and Mistress. "Have a drink for me," he chuckled, walking into Honeydukes.

Draco ruffled his own hair with his hand. "Maybe two or three," he said to Wayne's back, heading off towards the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"What?" Severus and Hermione said together as Draco took a large swig of something undoubtedly akin to solvent.

"I saw Ambre with Weaselbee," Draco with absolutely no shame in using Ronald Weasley's long time nickname.

"Cousin, correct?" Hermione said, her eyebrows furrowing as she searched her memory. Her eyes darted as she watched a table full of rowdy students and then refocused on Draco.

"Second, on my father's side," Draco confirmed. "She attended Salem Witches' Institute due to her parents living abroad for business. Her parents traveled a lot. She even spent some years Beauxbatons for a couple of years before they settled for longer in America."

"What brought her back across the Ocean? Parents?" Hermione asked curiously. Severus' index and middle finger were absently stroking the back of her hand, signaling his curiosity, but unwillingness to speak it.

"No idea," Draco admitted. "This is the first I've seen her in years. Back when she was in Beauxbatons, she at least visited the family at holidays, but we haven't heard from my cousin Oleander in years." Draco frowned. "Now that I think about it, he probably withdrew on purpose. One of the last visits I remember was just as things were starting to get bad."

The three of them were silent as memories of the war caused each of them to remember the events in the own way. Hermione's hand clenched involuntarily. Draco looked up, scanning Hermione's face with sympathy. Draco had his own haunted memories from his time under the Dark Lord's heel, but Hermione's physical torture revisited her in a manner his own horrible memories did not.

Severus' hand closed over hers almost immediately, his black eyes darkened as something passed from him to her.

Draco watched as the color drained from her eyes, casting them into a darkness that rivaled her husband's. The soft lines of her face hardened, driving the emotion from her face like the extinguishing of a candle.

It was in times like this, Draco had no doubt that the happy and trusting Hermione Granger, Gryffindor resident know-it-all, and teacher's favorite had been yet one more victim of the Second Wizarding War. As the mask fell over her face, he saw his godfather's dispassionate expression staring back at him through Hermione's face.

After a minute, Hermione closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. When she opened them, her eyes had lightened. Her expression relaxed, and her hand moved to squeeze Severus' fingers with a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

Hermione gave Draco an apologetic smile, and he shook his head. There was no apology needed for such things. They all had things that haunted them.

Severus and Hermione sipped their tea.

"In answer to your question," Hermione said at last. "I have not spoken with Ron in quite some time. The last I've seen him was at the hatching of Pyre's clutch."

"Truly?" Draco replied with some amazement. "I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"That'd he'd have contacted me more?" Hermione chuckled.

Draco made an appeasing face. "Yeah."

"I actually speak more with you and Astoria than Ron now-a-days, Draco," Hermione admitted. "I blame the kids."

Draco smirked. "They do get along much better than we did as kids, I will admit."

"What are you saying there, Ferret?" Hermione said with deadpan expression.

"Nothing at all, Granger," Malfoy said with a sniff.

They stared at each other silently for a minute before breaking out into grins. Suddenly, Hermione's face went serious except for a small quirk of her lips.

Draco recognized the expression instantly. It was the look that made him wonder why the woman had not been sorted into Slytherin. Bravery be damned. His godfather was Slytherin and probably as brave as if not more than any Merlin-be-damned Gryffindor.

"Draco?" Hermione purred.

Draco shivered. Hermione was downright creepy when she was channeling her inner Slytherin. Maybe it was good she was never Slytherin when he was. "Yes?"

"Want to do a little spying for us?" Hermione asked, leaning in on the table with her head set across her hands and her elbows on the table.

Severus's expression was dispassionate, but one corner of his lips was turned upward in a very subtle smirk.

Draco leaned in to meet her, his Slytherin curiosity piqued. "What sort of spying."

Hermione's eyes flickered as her mouth curled up in a sly smile.

A few minutes later, an white ferret dodged out the door of the Three Broomsticks, dodged legs of passersby, and made a bee line towards where where a certain red-headed Auror and his date were enjoying each other's company.

Severus ran his long and elegant fingers down the back of his wife's neck. "Master Stainthorpe was right about you, Mistress of Ferrets." He pulled her against himself as his eyes continued to watch the students interacting amongst themselves at the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione purred against her husband's chest, burrowing into his robes. She wasn't arguing.


	6. Chapter 6 - Recon

**Chapter 6: Recon**

Draco Malfoy found himself in a hauntingly familiar situation, yet was strangely not traumatized by it. He yawned toothily and made a soft squeaking sound as his elongated body bounced behind a nearby barrel and squeezed into the shadows. He twitched his whiskers slightly, his tail puffed out like a bristle brush as his excitement grew. His target was in sight. All of the previous horror he had experienced upon finding his cousin with the weasel was replaced by the motivation of the chase. He preferred squirming targets. Squirming targets named Weasley were even better!

Irony was not lost on Draco Malfoy that Hermione had changed him into a ferret. Strangely, he was not angry, despite his past association with the form in question. In fact, he was quite excited to be spying on Weaselbee. Spying encouraged his inner Slytherin. Spying as a ferret, well, that just added even more excitement to the entire equation. At least this time it was his choice. This time, it was fun!

Draco clambered up the side of the barrel and hid in the flowers, nose twitching as the pollen from the nearby flower almost made him sneeze. His ears perked as he caught the familiar sound of Ronald Weasley's voice. Draco smirked, his lips pulling from his sharp little ferret teeth. Perfect.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is such a quaint little town, Ron," Ambre said with a smile. "I was never able to visit here when I was younger."

"It's a bit of a staple for those of us who went to Hogwarts as children," Ron admitted. "It does look like something out of a postcard."

"It does," Ambre nodded. "It's so busy today. Is it always like this?"

"Naw," Ron said with a shrug. "I guess we picked one of the weekends Hogwarts lets the students visit. Normally it's pretty pastoral."

"They just let the students loose on Hogsmeade?" Ambre asked curiously.

Ron chuckled. "There are chaperons. Professors from the school that make sure the students don't get into too much trouble."

"Ah, do you think you'll see anyone you know?" Ambre asked curiously. "I haven't met any of your old friends yet!"

"Not likely," Ron replied. "Hermione shares her duties with her old Master… and he…" Ron paused as his neck twitched. "He is the least likely professor to be in Hogsmeade."

Ambre frowned in confusion. "When will I get to meet your friends, Ron? You said Hermione is teaching at Hogwart's right? So that is at the castle up the hill? Surely it wouldn't be too much trouble to see her! I'd love to actually meet the friends you've talked about. I'd really like to see a real castle too. Mom and dad said I saw plenty of castles when I was a child, but I honestly don't remember anything about castles when I was a kid."

Ron stared at her, focused on the way she pronounced her words rather than what she was saying. Her accent was thickly American, which was strangely fascinating to him. She had confessed that she found his "accent" attractive as well, even though he never considered himself to have an accent. It took him a moment to realize she was staring at him intently, waiting for an answer. "I… uh…" he started to say.

"I haven't exactly been the best of friends with my mates for a while," Ron admitted with a hang of the head. "They've all started families and I just felt… like an outsider of sorts. I've been a bit of a perpetual bachelor. I don't want them to think… that you are temporary."

Ambre looked at him strangely. "And how else are you supposed to prove otherwise if I never get to meet them?"

Ron wilted a little. "I guess I feel like I should have told them sooner, so now I feel like it's past the point of polite and more the time that if I say something I'll be pummeled for not saying anything." Ron looked sheepish.

"Your logic is strange, Ron," Ambre confessed. "I'm not sure what it is like here, but back in the States, when you get to the point in a relationship like we are, the family and the friends tend to know by now."

"Maybe I could lure Hermione away from Hogwart's to meet us for drinks," Ron offered.

"I suppose that's a start," Ambre replied, obvious disappointed in the prospect of only getting to meet one new person from Ron's past.

"I'll see if I can owl her and arrange a meeting in the next few weeks," Ron replied. "Let's go check out Spintwitches Sporting Needs before we stop for lunch?"

Ambre nodded. "Ooo, maybe they will have some Quidditch memorabilia. They might have some the trading cards I'm missing."

Ron, thankful for the the reprieve from the prospect of having to reveal his significant other to his old mates, led the way to Spintwitches.

The ferret in the flower barrel grinned to himself, lips pulling back from his pristinely sharp and white teeth. There was no way he was going to allow Weaselbee to get away with mitigating the reveal by using Hermione as a way to avoid his own discomfort.

Draco looked to make sure no one was looking his way and leapt out from the flowers, slid down the side of the barrel, and dashed along the side of the building. He kept to the shadows, making a stealthy line back towards the Three Broomsticks.

Draco dashed in the door as someone opened it, bouncing from shadow to shadow on his way to the corner where Hermione and Severus were sitting and watching their students in the Three Broomsticks. He bounced across Hermione's foot in the prearranged signal and then dashed into the dark corner to await her counter-spell.

Shortly after, a very smug Draco Malfoy rejoined the two professors at the table, sitting down at the table with an Slytherin grin plastered across his face. "You are going to love this," Draco purred.

Twin eyebrows lifted in curiosity from the Professors Snape. "Do tell," Severus droned casually.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Uncle Ron!" Rose greeted as she bounced over from the Quidditch supplies aisle. "I haven't seen you since the hatching day!"

Ronald Weasley's eyes went wide as though he had his hand caught in the cookie jar back at the Burrow.

Rose bounced up on her heels and embraced Ron around the waist. "Have you caught any criminals lately? How is Uncle Harry? Where have you been lately?" Rose's questions came out in a gush of excitement.

Ron awkwardly hugged Rose while trying to edge slightly away from Ambre so they looked less together. Ambre, however, was not amused by his not introducing his supposed niece. His niece was obviously happy to see him, after all, so why was he trying to shuffle away?

"You're fidgeting, Uncle Ron," Rose said with a sniff, staring up at him with an evaluating expression. While her stare was hardly that of her brother's or father's, she pinned her uncle with her dark eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce my new Aunt?"

Ronald's jaw dropped a little. "She's not… your aunt, Rose."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Uncle Ron," Rose snorted, screwing up her face in a slightly disgusted manner. She put her hand out for Ambre. "I'm Rose Snape. Ron's my Uncle, even though he has horrible social skills and never visits when Uncle Harry does for tea with my parents unless he's been dragged by hippogryphs. Are you my new Aunt? The last one didn't last longer than a year, and Nana Molly says not to get my hopes up anytime soon."

Ronald Weasley turned the the same color as his hair as Ambre's face lit up with amusement.

"My name is Ambre," Ambre introduced herself. "Ambre Mathis. Your uncle Ron and I have been seeing each other for about a year now."

"You sound American," Rose said with a tilt of her head. "Did you goto school at Salem Witches' Institute?"

"Indeed I did, Rose," Ambre replied proudly. "That's very observant of you."

"Uncle Draco says I get it from my parents," Rose beamed proudly. "He says anyone born into the Snape family can't help themselves."

Ambre perked. "Draco?" she asked. "As in Draco Malfoy?"

Rose nodded an affirmative.

"Draco and I are distant cousins on my dad's side," Ambre said. "My 'rents said we use to be close before we moved to the States. I'm afraid my memories are a bit spotty."

Rose's eyes grew wide. "That's amazing!"

Ron's plan to keep his private relationship with Ambre under wraps was going up in flames, and his face was gaining a new layer of red.

Rose bounced on her heels. "Scorpius, Julius, Albus!" she called. "Over here!"

The three students from Hogwarts shuffled over from a few isles over due to Rose's call.

"What's on fire, Rose?" Scorpius replied.

"Yeah, I was looking at the newest broom," Albus whined.

Julius, wearing the perfect expression of indifference, simply arched a dark brow at his sister. The phoenix chick on his shoulder peeped curiously for him.

"Ambre, this is my brother Julius, my friends James, Scorpius, and Albus," Rose announced proudly. "They're my best mates. Guys, this is Ambre, Uncle Ron's significant person."

"Pleasure," James said with a nod.

"Charmed," Scorpius said, sounding much like his father.

"Hullo!" Albus greeted warmly.

Julius tilted his head in greeting, his black eyes bored into Ambre with an unconcealed evaluating look he often used to size up first time wand purchasers. The phoenix chick on his shoulder mirrored his look, her normally large round eyes were half narrowed in birdish concentration.

Ambre fidgeted slightly under his regard, unused to such powerful scrutiny. "Pleased to meet you all," she said politely, smiling.

"Are you really with Uncle Weasley?" Scorpius asked tentatively, some of his disbelief leaking out in his voice. He had his chin up slightly, giving off the almost innate and possibly genetic arrogance of the Malfoy family.

"Why yes," Ambre answered cheerfully. "Is this hard to believe?"

The children exchanged glanced as Ron turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Can we confess some doubt?" Albus asked innocently, gaining an elbow in the ribs from Scorpius and James.

Ambre, amused by the openness of youth, smiled at Albus with a genuine smile. "I assure you that we are, Albus is it?"

Albus nodded back to her.

"I suppose I'll get to meet your families very soon, yes?" Ambre smiled at the kids while shooting a look at Ron.

The kids nodded to her.

Rose grinned. "Let's go, guys. We have to hit up Honeydukes before we meet up with the others at the Three Broomsticks!"

"Yes!" Albus exclaimed. "We can get cauldron cakes!"

"And pumpkin pasties!" Julius said with a smile.

"Treacle fudge!" James grinned.

Rose hurriedly exited the store with her friends, their excited chatter faded as they scampered off.

Ambre gave Ron a look as he stared at his shoes. "So, how long will it take before they spread the news back to your friend?"

Ron shook his head. "About as long as it takes then to ride the carriages back to Hogwarts."

"Are you mad at me?" Ambre asked as she stared at him. "For blowing your secret?"

Ron hung his head, using his hand to ruffle his own hair. "No, I'm not mad. It was going to happen. I was just hoping… I'd get to talk to Hermione before she found out from her kids."

"Is there a reason you are so worried about what your old friend will think? She's your friend, right?" Ambre asked with a chuckle.

Ron looked at Ambre with a sheepish grin. "She is brilliant… but scary."

"Well I'm starving," she replied with a shake of her head. "Let's go get some food?"

"Sure," Ron said with a smile, opening the door for her.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There were a lot of students gathered in the Three Broomsticks as Ron and Ambre found their way there for a meal. Ambre had found the entire village of Hogsmeade as a picturesque fascination that she compared to the fanciful holiday postcards from back "home."

As Ron set the food and drinks down on the table, Ambre tore into her food without a please or thank you, causing Ron to realize that he had finally found someone with as atrocious manners at the dinner table as his own, and he wasn't sure if that was a good revelation on his own. Ambre chucked a good part of her butterbeer, pausing only to wipe her mouth with her sleeve and belch.

Ron cast his eyes down and busied himself with his own meal and drink, suddenly more aware that had he not just seen Ambre do it, he would have done the same to his own meal. No wonder Hermione always gave him such appalled looks at the dinner table when he and his brothers practically inhaled his mother's cooking without even checking to see what it was.

"Oi, Sap" Draco Malfoy said, tugging on his cousin's hair. "When did you swim back cross the ocean?"

"Draco!" Ambre greeted, standing to fling her arms around her cousin. "It's been forever!"

Draco sniffed. "You sound like an American," he said with a tone of disdain. "Where have you been hiding yourself?" Draco gave a cursory glaze to Ronald, whose eyes were practically bugging out of his head. "Mother and Father will have a Kneazle if they find out you're here and haven't come by to visit."

"I've been in London trying to find work," Ambre admitted. "Sit, Sit, Draco."

Draco stifled a grin as he sat down next to Ambre at the table. He folded his hands together in front of his face, looking ever the Slytherin. The corner of his mouth twitched as he watched Ron's expression alternate between embarrassment and horror.

"Find anything in London?" Draco purred.

"I'm currently working at a clothing store that caters to the Wizarding world. We specialize in muggle fashion for wizards and witches that do not pay much attention to muggle fashion until they need something for an event," Ambre said cheerfully. "I like it. My boss says I sell more outfits because of my accent. Do I really have an accent?"

Draco smirked. "You do, Sap," he agreed. "You sound like a bloody American, now. Mother will be beside herself. So. When did you end up with Weasley?" Draco's voice sounded bored, but he glared at Ron.

"Oh you know each other?" Ambre said excitedly. "How wonderful!"

Ronald Weasley took that moment to drink the rest of his beer.

"Hey, Malfoy, you want a beer with your fish and chips?" Harry's voice came from the bar.

"Yeah, thanks," Draco said with a grin, enjoying the sight of Ron sinking even lower into his chair.

"Is that the Harry Ron's told me about?" Ambre asked.

"Quite probably," Draco said with a tilt of his head as Harry came over with food and drink and commandeered a seat with them. "Chances are if you heard of Harry, it's this bloke." Draco used his thumb to point at Harry, who was in the process of stuffing a chip in his mouth hungrily.

"Heh," Harry chuckled as he waved his hand. "Sorry, I'm starving. I just got off an extended long shift from last night whipping some new folks into shape." Harry extended his hand to Ambre. "Harry Potter. Please to make your acquaintance."

Ambre took his hand and shook it politely. "I'm Ambre Mathis. Ron has told me you're an Auror as well? I'm glad to finally get to meet you."

"Oh?" Harry said, sliding his eyes over to peer at Ron. "I do hope it wasn't anything embarrassing."

"Nothing like that," Ambre confessed. "I have been excited to meet his old school friends.

"I'm surprised that I haven't heard of you sooner, Ambre," Harry said, shooting a glare at his mate. "I'm glad to meet you."

"Don't feel bad, Potter," Draco sniffed. "She didn't even tell her own cousin she was back in the Country."

"Cousin?" Harry gave Ambre an appraising look. "She's missing the radiant blond hair."

"Psh," Draco scoffed. "We can't all be genetically blessed. Second cousin on my father's side."

"You sound American," Harry observed. "You must have stayed there quite some time."

"I must stick out like a sore thumb," Ambre blushed. "My accent gives me away."

Harry and Draco grinned at her.

"I considered the U.S. my home, to be honest," Ambre admitted. "I don't have many memories of my life before Beaubaxtons, and even that wasn't long before we moved to the U.S. I do adore the fascination with Quidditch here, though. I've been relying on Ron to help re-acclimatize myself to England and the Wizarding community here."

"Oi, Sap," Draco admonished. "You should have owled us. We would have helped."

Ambre blushed. "Mom and Dad said not to expect welcome when we returned."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're family, not plague-bearers. Your parents had their reasons for leaving, I'm sure."

"There you are, Harry!" Ginny bounced over to the table carrying a sandwich and a drink. "I almost didn't see you over here. Oh, hey Draco. You here to keep an eye on Scorpius?"

"Psh, hardly. Rose and James keep him under enough eyes for me," Draco smirked. "I was here getting chocolate for Astoria. It's self defense, I assure you."

Ginny laughed as she pulled up a seat and joined them.

"Ambre, this is my wife, Ginny," Harry introduced after taking a chug of his beer. "Ginny, this is Ambre Mathis, Draco's second cousin on his father's side."

"Oh! Pleased to meet you, Ambre!" Ginny said, shaking her hand. Are you here visiting with Draco?"

Ambre shook her head. "No, I was here visiting Hogsmeade with Ron, actually."

"Oh?" Ginny slid her eyes over to give her brother the "look" Molly Weasley was known for. It spoke about repercussions and hexes.

Ron shrank under her gaze in an immediate preconditioned response to his mother's gaze channeled through her daughter. It didn't help that Ginny had practice raising her own children in order to perfect her mother's glare. Ron's plans for a quiet weekend flying under the muggle radar from his friends was quickly a very embarrassing social experience. As if making introduction belatedly to Harry wasn't bad enough, it was getting gradually worse with each new addition to the table. He was beginning to see the merits of having fessed up to dating someone new from the start. About the only thing worse, at this point, would be to have his mother walk in and have to explain to her why he hid the fact he'd been in a serious relationship with a relation of the Malfoy family for the last year.

As the chatter at the table increased both in excitement and volume, two darkly clad professors sitting in the corner of the Three Broomsticks sat quietly to themselves.

A hawk owl landed on the table with a soft brush of wings and a quiet hoot, extending his foot to the pair even as a smaller tawny owl skidded to a halt next to Severus and extended his foot as well. Hermione took the parchment from the larger eagle owl, handed the owl a frog leg. The eagle owl hooted gratefully and took off.

Severus took the parchment off the smaller owl, extending a frog leg for the smaller owl, watching the owl work on maneuvering the offering into position to gulp it down. The tawny owl hooted softly in gratitude and took off from the table.

The two professors scanned the parchments for a few seconds and swapped them with each other and continued reading them.

"Molly will be here with Arthur shortly," Hermione said with a sly grin on her face. "This should be exciting."

"Lucius and Narcissa will be here soon as well," Severus purred. "Doubly so." Severus looked into his wife's eyes, his face emotionless but his eyes flickered with amusement.

Wayne Mitchell glided in from the shadows, carrying a large bowl of popcorn. He sat down with his Master and Mistress, setting the bowl of popcorn down in the middle of the table. "As you command, so shall there be popcorn, my Master and Mistress," Wayne purred.

"Excellent," Severus said with approval. "Do join us in enjoying the show."

Wayne tilted his head up to focus on the crowd gathering around Ronald Weasley and his no longer secret significant other. "Hrm," he said. "I take it you owled everyone?"

Hermione's grin answered him without her having to confess to anything.

"Remind me never to make you angry, Hermione," Wayne said as he munched on some popcorn. "You're scary enough when you're being mischievous."

"Is there anyone you didn't invite?" Wayne asked.

"I believe she didn't bother inviting Master Goodfeather, seeing as it takes him so long to go anywhere," Severus said, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Wayne raised an eyebrow. The far door opened and Molly and Arthur Weasley walked in with a virtual herd of their grandchildren, making a fuss over them and ordering food and drinks for them all. They purposely ignored the table where Ronald was paling by the second. Once they had their food and drinks in hand, they loosed the grandchildren on Ron and just happened to follow them over. It was downright Slytherin. Rose pounced on her uncle with no shame, leading Albus, James, Julius and Scorpius into drawing even more attention to their shared uncle.

"May I join you?" a familiar voice chimed from behind the three professors.

"By all means, Aiden," Hermione cooed, gesturing to the nearby empty seat. "Have some popcorn."

Aiden Gauge grinned and sat down, helping himself to the giant bowl of popcorn. "How goes the hazing of my ex-trainee?"

Severus tilted his head to Aiden. "I believe he thinks he has the worst luck of any Auror alive."

"So much for constant vigilance," Aiden chuckled. "I suppose we all can't be as paranoid as old Mad-Eye, rest his soul."

"He might be after his," Wayne observed as the door opened and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy glided in.

Scorpius gave a cry of greeting and the children all ran up to hug them around the waist, drawing attention to Ronald's no longer hidden table. Draco moved another table over to join with the other, pulling more seats towards them. As he moved the table over, he put his back towards Ron and winked towards Hermione and Severus with a roguish grin plastered over his face.

Lucius and Narcissa played the scene well, making sure to greet Ambre as flamboyantly as possible while lavishing affection on all the grandchildren by blood and proxy.

"This just keeps getting better," Aiden commented as he scooped up another handful of popcorn. "I've never seen Ron's face so red."

Severus munched on a few popped kernels. "Mmmhmm."

"So," Aiden began. "When do we get to show up?"

"When we run out of popcorn," Severus replied with a sniff.

The four of them smirked as Neville Longbottom "randomly" wandered in to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a drink and sandwich. Rose dutifully waved and called to him, asking him about his fanged geraniums. Neville turned around to greet Rose and "stumbled" on the growing table of embarrassment around Ronald Weasley.

Wayne, Hermione, Aiden, and Severus dove their hands into the popcorn bowl and proceeded to systematically empty it kernel by kernel.

The evening just kept getting better… just not for a certain Ronald Weasley.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** The moral of the story tonight kids is… keeping secrets from your childhood friends is bad for your health. *evil grin*

**A/N x2:** Had to update this chapter due to naming Ambre something different for her last name a couple times. I can't help it, I'm delirious, I swear! Rofl. Thanks, shorty, for pointing it out! (I'm pretty sure I changed all of them to Mathis... oi... brain is goo)


	7. Chapter 7 Public Shaming

**Chapter 7 : Public Shaming**

Ronald Weasley was going to die of embarrassment right in front of about thirty random Hogwarts students, his family, his coworkers, his long-time friends, his girlfriend, his friends' children, and the affluent Malfoy family. After having sat through Ambre's introduction of herself to every new person at the table and then having to survive the multitude of social glares from each person for not having known about Ron's girlfriend of over a year, he was about ready to throw himself in front of a stampede of thestrals.

Having enduring being dressed down by his mother for not having told anyone about his newest relationship and not even thinking to bring her to the last social event at the Burrow, Ron was convinced his judgment was just as horrible as it was as a teenager. Perhaps, it was worse because he was no longer a teenager to make it excusable.

To make matters even more embarrassing, George and his wife Angelina had stopped in to drop off a package for Rosmerta. Albus and James had pounced on them from behind with enthusiasm, drawing their attention to the impromptu flash mob that had formed in The Three Broomsticks. George wasted no time at all in setting upon his younger brother, making him the brunt of a month's worth of various jokes.

Charlie Weasley and Hagrid walked into The Three Broomsticks shortly after, chattering on about dragons and egg temperatures, Molly screeched a greeting as she pounced on her long-away son with enthusiasm, dragging him towards the tables with them. Hagrid looked a little baffled as he was dragged towards the table as well.

It was around this time that Molly wished quite loudly at the table that she wanted Bill and Fleur to make an appearance and impulsively set loose a patronus bounding out the tavern door. Arthur, inspired by his wife, sent his zinging out the door to find Percy and his wife Audrey, stating "we might as well make this a family affair." Ronald Weasley laid his head against the tavern table with resignation, realizing that avoiding the Burrow was not going to save him from his family. Ambre, however, seemed ecstatic to meet so many of Ron's family and friends in such a short amount of time, exciting exchanging greetings, stories, and laughter.

By the time Bill and Percy Weasley and their respective wives walked through the door of The Three Broomsticks, Ron swore to himself that he would never, ever, try something as stupid as keep a secret of such magnitude from his family and friends.

The Malfoy, Potter, and Snape children eagerly greeted the children of Bill and Percy Weasley, pulling yet another table into the fray and descending upon it with exciting chatter and gossip. Percy attempted to introduce his daughters Molly and Lucy from afar, as all the children seemed content to ignore their parents in favor of peer gossip and catching up on the news. Bill and Fleur managed to single out Victiore, Dominique, and Louis Weasley from the social pile-up around the "kids" table, but it didn't last long. All of the children mashed in together with excitement, happy to see each other after being separated by different schools and locations over the years.

Aiden "arrived" soon after the children had settled, handing Harry an official looking piece of parchment sealed with an Auror's mark. He schooled his face into the very representation of official business, looking surprised at finding Harry surrounded by such a large gathering of familiar faces. He, of course, accepted Harry's gracious invitation to join them for refreshments and food. It was only polite, after all.

Rosmerta, as if sensing that refreshments were in order, delivered pitchers of butterbeer, juice, and wine to the tables. She ignored Ronald's plea for fire-whiskey with a smirk, pretending not to hear him.

Had Ron picked his head up from the table to notice, he would have seen Rosmerta wink in the direction of a dark table where three professors were smirking over a bowl of popcorn. Had he really been paying attention, he would have noticed Lucius stretching with a yawn and surreptitiously placing a coin to pay for the food and drinks on the serving tray as Rosmerta left the table with a very Slytherin grin plastered across his face. Perhaps, if his remaining Auror senses had not been beaten into submission by his thorough shaming and embarrassment, he would have noticed Narcissa sneakily passing a box of assorted candies down to the children's table in reward for their dutiful service to the "cause."

"We seem to be out of popcorn," Hermione said with a sniff, using her fingers to flick an unpopped kernel around the bottom of the bowl.

Severus tilted his head. "I suppose that is our cue."

The trio stood together and made their way out the side exit door and then weaved around to the front entrance. They paused in front of the door with a smirk. Hermione reached over and rustled Severus' hair with her hands to make it look particularly messy. Severus rolled his eyes and ruffled Hermione's hair to make it look spectacularly wild. They peered at each other with arched eyebrows and then turned their gazes to Wayne with a smirk. The two of them reached over and ruffled Wayne's hair to look overwhelmingly haphazard.

"This isn't going to help your reputation for having horrible grooming habits," Wayne said with a sigh.

"Now you get to share in it," Severus said with a tilt of his head. "Perhaps you would like more grease for your hair?"

"Ah, no," Wayne waved his hands in front of his face. "I'm good." He opened the door for his Master and Mistress, bowing slightly at the waist.

Hermione smirked as Severus led the way into the tavern.

Severus and Hermione blew into The Three Broomsticks as if they owned the stage, their teaching robes waving behind them like flags in the wind. Wayne Mitchell brought up the rear with a smirk.

"Students of Hogwarts," Severus growled. "Your attention please."

"Carriages will be leaving Hogsmeade within the hour," Hermione said, projecting her voice.

"Please be sure make the last of your purchases in town before you make your way to the carriages," Severus said with a bored tone.

"Do remember to pay your tab with our wonderful Madam Rosmerta," Hermione warned cheerfully, giving a wink to Rosmerta behind the bar. "We do not want reports of any of you doing a Lord Lucan without paying for your food and drinks."

"Now back your normally scheduled wool gathering," Severus sneered, waving his hand dismissively.

The miscellaneous students in The Three Broomsticks ducked their heads as conversations restarted.

Severus rolled his eyes as Hermione gave him a smiling side-long glance.

"Hermione!" Ginny rose up from the table and tackled the Mistress of Potions with a ostentatious fling of her arms.

"Oof!" Hermione said with emphasis, enfolding Ginevra with her arms, her outer robe falling over Ginny with a cascading drape.

Ginny pulled Hermione towards the table where Ron was attempting to burrow under it. "Come sit with us," Ginny gushed. She gave Severus a timid smile as she tugged her friend to the table.

Severus approached the table with his typical impassive expression. His dark eyes locked onto Ronald Weasley with the same look a predator might give its prey. "Mr. Weasley. I have not seen you in quite… some… time," Severus droned, putting a roll in his voice that spoke of disgust and disappointment.

Ronald Weasley's eyes matched Neville Longbottom's as they both swallowed hard in instinctive conditioned response to the Potion Master's velvet and venomous voice.

"Wow," Hermione said with an amazed tone. "The gang is all here. What ever is the occasion?"

Draco Malfoy ran his thumb across the his bottom lip, stealthily covering up the grin that was threatening to spread across his face.

Molly Weasley fanned her hand in a come hither gestures. "Hermione, have you met Ambre Mathis? She's Draco's second cousin on Lucius' side. She's with Ronald."

Severus' and Hermione's eyes fell upon Ambre Mathis simultaneously, seemingly appraising her. Ambre's eyes widened under the weight of their combined scrutiny, feeling like a specimen caught in a jar. At that very moment, she felt as though they knew every secret she had ever kept, including the ones she couldn't even remember having.

"Oh?" Hermione said sweetly. "He never told me he was dating anyone."

"Come now," Severus interjected venomously. "He's one of your best friends, Hermione. Surely he would tell you if he was seeing someone."

Hermione changed her expression into one her younger teenage students would use after being dumped by their boyfriend. She stuck out her lip slightly. "I don't believe you. Ron wouldn't keep something like that secret from me."

The Slytherins at the table averted their eyes as Hermione worked her magic upon Ronald Weasley.

Ronald Weasley clenched his fists and slammed down his palm on the table. "I'm SORRY!" he blurted! "I'm so horribly, horribly sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ambre. I was a selfish bloody git, and I wanted to keep her to myself because I didn't want to defend myself against everyone about having yet another girlfriend. I love her. I do. I really do. I just… didn't know how to tell any of you. She's the most wonderful, beautiful, interesting woman, and I want to grow old and gray with her. By the time I realized she's the best thing to happen to my life, I had no idea what to say to anyone! I'm sorry. SORRY. Please… I'm sorry. I yield. I confess."

Ambre's eyes grew wide. "You meant that?" Her face was alight with emotion.

"Yes!" Ron spouted.

Ambre tackled Ron in his chair, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss straight on the mouth in front of countless spectators.

Hermione smirked, Aiden averted his eyes politely, Molly grinned like a Cheshire cat, Arthur laughed into his fist, Charlie and Bill snickered, Percy rolled his eyes, Audrey, Fleur, and Ginny giggled, the Malfoys managed to look utterly disgusted at the loss of decorum, George and Harry fist pumped, Severus curled his lip with disdain, and the combined gathering of children made faces saying "ewwwwwww."

As a stream of Hogwart's students began to trickle out of The Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Severus stood to leave.

"Hermione and Severus, dears," Molly said. "Would it be okay if Rose and Julius stayed with the others at the Burrow tonight? Bill and Percy are allowing the kids to stay with us until Sunday night. Draco, Scorpius too? It would be nice to have them all together tonight."

Hermione and Severus looked at their children who were staring back at them with hopeful eyes. "Very well," they said together. "Be sure to have them back before curfew tomorrow."

Rose and Julius chattered happily with the group as Scorpius gave Draco his own version of pleading with a dignified air.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Same."

Molly grinned and the children cheered.

As Hermione and Severus left to escort the students back to Hogwarts, Lucius stood with Narcissa and Draco. "Hermione, if I may have a word before you go?"

Hermione nodded, her eyebrow lifting in askance. "Of course, Lucius," she replied, extending her hand to the door, giving a small nod to Wayne Mitchell to let him know they were leaving.

The Slytherins followed after the two professors outside The Three Broomsticks.

As Wayne Mitchell passed by the table, Ambre was recovering from her most recent revelation amongst many. "Those three are a bit intimidating," she confessed to those still at the table.

"You have no idea," Neville bemoaned, casting his head down.

"That," Ron said with a forced half-smile, "Was Hermione. Hermione is formidable all on her own. Add in her husband and…"

"They do have an undeniable presense," Ambre said with a shake of her head.

"Students know better than to cross either of the Professors Snape," Neville admitted. "It's one of the first things an incoming student learns at Hogwarts along with where the Great Hall is and what time curfew happens." Neville gave a sheepish grin.

Ron moaned, "Hermione is going to hex me within inches of my life the moment she isn't taking care of the students. She'll probably let Snape loose upon me, and he'll bloody enjoy every minute of it."

Ambre looked at Ron.

"They'll both give me the scowl that would make a Death Eater's toes curl, and I'll see my entire life flash before my eyes," Ron said, taking a swig of his drink.

"They're only like that when they have to deal with dunderheads," Rose said matter-of-factly.

James and Albus snickered as they realized Rose had just, intentionally or no, called their Uncle a dunderhead.

"That's when you know they are being really serious," Julius said with a sniff. "Or that what they are talking about is very dangerous."

James and Albus nodded in agreement.

"Or your cauldron is about to explode," Albus said.

"Or your cauldron did explode," James said with a shake of his head, taking a drink of his juice.

Neville gave an involuntary shudder.

Ambre chuckled a little. "You sound like the voice of experience."

The children grinned back at her.

"Oh you'll get to know them both eventually," Molly said reassuringly. "They are both worth the effort."

Arthur smiled at his wife. "Indeed they are, Molly."

"You won't find a pair of better Potions Masters anywhere," Hagrid said, stroking his beard.

Nods of agreement went down the table.

"One thing is for certain though, Ambre," Harry started to say.

"What's that?" Ambre asked.

"You'll never have to fight them for Quidditch tickets," Harry replied.

Ambre snickered as Quidditch talk consumed the table.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hermione," Lucius purred, his fingers tracing the carving of his cane.

"Yes, Lucius," Hermione answered.

"Your little escapade tonight has proved to us that you have missed your calling," Lucius said, rolling his hand with a formal twirl.

"Your cunning is decidedly Slytherin, worth of every meaning of the name," Narcissa agreed.

"Your subtlety of magic would make Salazar Slytherin proud," Draco said in agreement. "And willingness to help a Slytherin with spying attests."

"Your skill with manipulation has become the thing to be proud of," Severus purred into her ear, gently running his finger across the back of her neck.

Hermione's eyes fluttered at her husband's touch.

"Seeing as you have the unfortunate fate of being sorted in the wrong House when you were of the proper age," Lucius said with disgust.

"We will have to take matters into our own hands," Draco sniffed.

Lucius pulled a box out of his immaculately tailored vest pocket, flipping it open with his finger.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she saw the Slytherin snake made in glittering silver curled around an sparkling cut emerald round. The snake's eyes were sparkling rubies.

Lucius reached out and clipped the pin to Hermione's collar with her other mastery sigils. "Despite your appalling and blatant Gryffindor bravery, you are Slytherin to us and to Slytherin you belong. You may continue your ruse of being a lioness amongst snakes, but we…"

"Shall always know better," Severus purred at Hermione, finishing Lucius' train of words.

Hermione's face was torn with conflicting emotion until finally she tilted her head up and dropped down into formal curtsy.

Narcissa curtsied in response, as Lucius, Draco, and Severus bowed with very Slytherin smirks on their faces.

"Perfectly Slytherin," Lucius rumbled with a velvet voice.

"So, Hermione," Draco purred.

"Yes, Draco?"

"How do you feel about giving private lessons?"

Hermione arched a brow at Draco. "What sort of lessons?"

Draco leaned in. "Animagus lessons."

Hermione's corner of the mouth quirked upward. "What's in it for me?"

Draco smiled and extended his wand. "I swear upon my honor and my wand that I shall never spy upon you or your family unless bidden to by you or Severus." His fine white teeth were bared in a shadow of a certain spying ferret with a propensity to lay low in flowerpots.

Hermione touched her wand to his. "Done."

Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus exchanged looks. Slytherin indeed.


	8. Chapter 8 Odd Symptoms

**Chapter 9 : Odd Symptoms**

There was an owl nestled in his wife's hair.

Severus gazed blearily at the owl taking up residence in his wife's hair and gave a sniff. The owl hooted softly, but didn't seem inclined to come or go. Hermione seemed oblivious to the Strigiformes squatter, but it wasn't that surprising considering how many random owls they had visiting from one moment to the next. The owls had become terribly useful, in their own way. Thanks to the strangely helpful volunteer birds, all of the messages sent out to gather people in the public shaming of Ronald Weasley had flown out without a hitch and in record time.

Severus found his eyes drifting closed again, his arm automatically curving around his wife's body as he pressed his face into her back. Even after over a decade of being married with the accompanying children, the only physical contact he genuinely sought and could admit he found pleasure in was his wife's. While he tolerated the hugs of his children and even returned them, he had worked very hard not to stiffen when they unexpectedly did so. While part of it, he knew, was the gift of the bond they shared, he also knew that decades spending all of this time being the most mentally and emotionally guarded individual of multiple wars and equally guarded childhood probably didn't him any emotionally expressive favors.

Hermione, however, sought his embrace and his touch whenever possible. Every time she did, it healed a little of Severus' wounded past. While a part of him held Lily as both the best and worst memories of his childhood, he had finally, in embracing his bond with Hermione, reconciled with Lily's memory and perhaps even her spirit. What surprised him more, however, was that Hermione accepted his love for Lily as unconditionally as she did his love for her. She knew that while he would always hold that love he had for Lily, he would hold his love for Hermione in a separate but no less significant place. And she, he knew without question, would never cease to value him the same if not more.

Severus hrmphed, chuckling to himself that even his morning thoughts had been infiltrated by his wife's ubiquitous presence. She had replaced his downward spiraling negativity that had protected his every waking thought during decades of war. He nibbled on the edge of her neck.

Hermione stirred, dislodging the owl sitting in her hair. She turned over on the pillow and snuggled into his chest, pressing her face against his scarred skin. He felt her inhale his scent as her nostrils flared and tickled his skin.

Severus pulled her against him with a growl, enjoying her closeness.

The owl hooted softly.

"Mmph," Hermione replied. "Is that you, Mother?"

The owl hooted a reply.

Hermione lifted the comforter up and the owl walked under it as though it were the most natural thing to do in the world.

Severus rolled his eyes and the owl settled in between him and his wife with a soft hoot.

"I'm fairy certain that whatever it is that is going on with this parliament of owls we have infesting our chambers is not natural," Severus commented dryly.

"You think?" Hermione chuckled, petting the owl with her fingers.

Mother hooted softly, gently taking Hermione's fingers in her beak and tugging on them.

"She's been with us for years now," Hermione said, mentally counting how many years it had been since "Mother" had made herself at home in their residence. "I have no idea whose owl she is. I really hope she's one of the school's owls. I'd hate to think we "stole" someone's personal owl."

Severus touched his wife's hair with his fingers. "Perhaps we are gathering wild owls."

Hermione's eyes met his in the dimness under the comforter. "That is even more peculiar, I think. It's not exactly natural behavior for an untrained owl to desire… this." She played with Mother's beak with her fingers. The owl nipped at her fingers playfully and seemed perfectly content to do so.

"We seem to be rewriting the book on "normal" in many areas of bird life," Severus commented.

Hermione shook her head. "That, my love, is true." She gazed into her husband's eyes with a smile. "What do you think, Mother?"

The owl hooted softly in reply.

"If you are a wild owl, then you are a really talented one," Hermione praised the owl. "You've delivered so many messages, and neither I or Severus trained you for it."

Mother hooted.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "You aren't a spy, are you, Mother?"

The owl didn't seem very impressed.

Hermione gave Severus a grin.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the owl. "You aren't actually one of Malfoy's owls are you?" He eyed the owl suspiciously.

Mother seemed completely unimpressed by that question as well.

Hermione shrugged. "I blame the phoenixes," she said at last. "It's worked the last decade. Why stop now?"

Mother gave a burbling hoot in reply, bobbing her head.

Severus yawned and stretched, sitting up in the bed. Hermione stretched, giving a high pitched yawn. She rolled out of bed, and stood, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Severus held up the comforter to let Mother walk out from under it. He noticed the parchment lashed to her leg at last. "Ah, that explains it." He pointed to her leg.

"Mystery solved," Hermione chuckled, taking the parchment from around Mother's leg. She reached onto the bedside table and picked up a frog leg, handing it to the patient owl.

Mother made the offering disappear quickly and hooted happily, spreading her wings experimentally, flapping them a few times, and then launched herself into the air and out the room.

"I still have no idea whose owl she is," Hermione said as she unrolled the parchment.

"Some mysteries," Severus said, "Are not meant to be solved."

Hermione chuckled and read the parchment. "Euuh?"

"Very articulate, my witch," Severus murmured, snatching the parchment from her fingers.

His eyebrow lifted into his hair. "I stand corrected. 'Euuh' is the proper response to this message."

Hermione frowned as she shed her sleep gown and pulled on her chemise. She pulled on her teaching robe and sash with automatic fervor. By the time she had worked over her multiple layers, threw on her outer robe, and started to work on her hair, Severus was already dressed and at her side, running a brush through her hair.

"How do you do that?" Hermione chuckled.

"Do what, my witch?" Severus asked, his dark eyes met hers as he ran the brush through her hair.

"Dress faster than I do, even with all of those buttons," she answered.

Severus's mouth quirked upwards. "Many years of ardent practice," he said with a smirk. He pulled her hair back and placed one of the many combs taking up space on the dresser into her hair. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Mmmm," Hermione hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down closer. She pulled away with a sad expression.

"Why the frown?" Severus asked, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Just thinking of things that will not help us get to the hospital wing," Hermione confessed.

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched. He brushed her hair back from her ear with his fingers. "Only you, my witch," he purred softly.

"I should hope so," Hermione said with a lift of her chin. "I would hate to have competition for your affections." She looked down her nose at him with mischief.

Severus sniffed at her and stared down at her with half veiled eyes. "Minerva is waiting for us," he rumbled.

Hermione smiled and walked to the nesting box, pausing to feed the hungry waving beaks. She scratched each chick under the chin and smiled. Pyre and Prince warbled a happy greeting and talon walked up her arms to preen their Mistress' hair. Sparks and Ignis peeped happy greetings, flapping their wings for a share of the attention.

Severus transferred Pyre to his shoulder and scooped up Sparks and placed her on his opposite shoulder. He cupped Ignis with his hands and transferred the happy chick to Hermione's empty shoulder.

They exited their chambers with a swirl of their robes as the phoenixes cheerfully warbled experimental songs from their shoulders.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the professors Snape entered the hospital wing, Minerva waved them over to one of the beds. Curious, yet concerned, the pair approached, scanning the bed with their eyes to determine how they knew them.

"Miss Baylor?" Hermione said with a tilt of her head.

Minerva was wringing her hands together. "I called you here because I am not sure how I want to treat this. Wayne sent me a message yesterday about Miss Baylor's and Mr. Quinn's attempting to leave Honeydukes without paying. I dealt with the school discipline last night and figured I would speak with you both today about what I had given them."

Severus' brows furrowed. "How does this lead to her being in the hospital wing?"

"Mr. Quinn," Minerva continued, inclining her head to the boy sitting with his face in his hands, "Went to fetch her for breakfast this morning and was concerned when she wasn't in the dormitories or the common room as per her regular routine. He found her in one of the courtyards passed out under a tree."

Poppy joined the conversation. "I've scanned her quite thoroughly. Whatever this is, it is not magical," Poppy said with a frown. "But… it may be reacting to her magic."

"An interaction with her magic from an outside source?" Severus questioned.

Poppy nodded. "I asked Minerva if you both could come take a look at her to see if it is possibly an interaction with a potion or perhaps an belated reaction from an accident during potions class."

Severus and Hermione frowned at the same time, brows furrowing.

"They were only brewing burn paste during the last class she was in," Severus confirmed.

"Nothing in that particular recipe would have given off vapors, even if they had slipped in the wrong ingredients," Hermione recalled. "And miraculously, no one in that class botched their burn paste that afternoon."

Severus gazed down at the student with a concerned frown. "If I may?" he asked Poppy.

Poppy nodded. "Please do whatever you need."

Severus pulled out his wand and did his own cursory scans. "This is not caused by any potion I am aware of. As you said there is also no trace of magical energy upon her either."

Minerva shook her head. "We've had cases of students collapsing due to stress, misused potions, and overtaxing their magic, but I've yet to experience something so vague."

Hermione cast her hand over Verbena with a frown. "Maybe we are thinking too hard in proving it is magic."

Minerva and Poppy looked at Hermione with curiosity. Severus extended his hand to her and she clasped it. They passed their free hands over Baylor's still body, eyes dark. "The lack of magic trace is the symptom," Hermione said, tilting her head to the side slightly. Hermione nodded to Severus and they released each other's hand.

"Mr. Quinn," Hermione addressed the boy who was sitting in the chair nearby.

Quinn looked very distressed as he raised his head to look at Hermione.

"Have you noticed anything odd with Miss Baylor's behavior lately?" Hermione asked softly. Her eyes and expression had softened slightly as she watched the boy's face.

"She's been acting a little strange all week, Ma'am," Quinn confessed. "She's been really stressed this past month with the O.W.L.s coming up. But, this week, she had a panic attack during charms class. She said she took something for the anxiety, but ever since then, she's been… worse."

"How do you mean worse," Hermione asked.

Quinn frowned slightly as he recalled. "She's been… moody. Hair-triggered. Paranoid. Yesterday, she…" Quinn paused as he realized he may get in trouble all over again. "Yesterday, she wanted to steal candy from Honeydukes. I let her convince me. It was wrong, I know that, but I couldn't say no to her. She's always been there for me, and she's never asked me for anything before."

Severus tilted his head. "Mr. Quinn, you said she took something for her anxiety. Do you know if she took a Calming Draught?"

Quinn shook his head. "She didn't take any potions. We never came to talk to Madam Pomfrey for anything. She just said she took care of it."

Severus frowned and exchanged glaces with Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Quinn, did she ever take anything at meals? Possibly a pill?"

Quinn furrowed his brows. "Possibly. I did see her put something into her mouth and drink some juice, but I didn't think anything of it, so I never asked. I figured they were muggle vitamins, like I used to take when I was a young kid."

Hermione watched Quinn's eyes glisten with emotion. There were tears threatening to escape his eyes, but he was struggling hard to be strong. "Thank you, Eduard," Hermione said softly, using his first name in gentle comfort. "It is brave to be truthful, and you are being very brave being here for your friend."

Quinn's face looked tormented as he clenched his fists. "I should have suspected something. I should have stood up to her."

Hermione's face softened. "Standing up to your friends can be very hard. Especially… when you care for what they think of you."

Severus turned his gaze from Hermione to Minerva. "Minerva, do we have permission to check her possessions. Perhaps there is something there that might help us ascertain what may have happened."

Minerva nodded. Poppy gestured to the small bedside cabinet.

Severus pulled the school uniform out and checked the robe pockets. He laid out the things he found in front of Minerva: wand, candies, notebook, coins, random trinkets. Everything looked like typical student fare for her age.

Severus furrowed his brows as his hand found a pocket he wasn't expecting. "There is a pocket inside a pocket." He pulled out a packet of something yet unknown from the hidden pocket.

As he placed the packet on the table in front of him, he continued to pat down the rest of the robe, but nothing else sprung up.

Minerva frowned at the packet. "Muggle?"

Hermione had stood from where she was comforting Eduard Quinn. She came back over to the table the the others were standing around. "Find anything?"

Severus lifted his head to motion towards the table.

Hermione picked up the zipped bag with her fingers. There were clear capsules inside filled with some sort of pulverized mix. "Perhaps Preston has contacts with the muggle laboratories that can help us with identifying what is in this? I fear it is far too pulverized to be worth trying to identify by scent. While I do not doubt Pomona or Neville's ability to identify herbs, I am fairly certain that this will be beyond our typical methods of ascertaining ingredients.

Hermione paused to unzip the bag and sniff the package carefully, using her hand to waft the scent towards her rather than sticking the package to her nose. She wrinkled her nose. "I can tell you there is the muggle's version of Devil's Snare in it that is not remotely good, chamomile, some sort of green tea, hops…" She sniffed again, nostrils flaring. "Valerian, I think. Severus?"

Severus took the packet and wafted the scent to his nostrils, inhaling carefully. "Yes to all the above… also… lemon balm. There is, something else mixed in. Something covered by the other ingredients." He closed the zip on the bag and placed the capsules on the table with narrowed eyes.

Hermione took in a breath and exhaled softly. Her hand sought her husband's automatically, and his finger curled around her wrist and gently stroked the the inside of her arm. "When I was more in touch with the muggle school system, some of the older students were just starting to experiment with herbal supplements for all sorts of ailments. There is an entire movement for natural remedies and such for everything from headaches, allergies, to insomnia. While some of them do actually work, it is not regulated like other muggle medications. Sometimes the cure is just as bad as the problem."

"Muggle students put unknown mixes into their bodies without knowing what is in it?" Poppy looks absolutely horrified.

"It's no different than one of our students quaffing a potion without confirming that the label is correct, Madam," Severus said softly. "It doesn't make it any better, but we see it here in Hogwarts in our own ways as well."

Poppy squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

Minerva gave a soft sigh. "I will speak to Donavan and see if he can speak with his muggle contacts to determine what, exactly, this is. Perhaps he can shed some light on how she obtained these capsules. I would hate to think they are being spread around Hogwarts as we are getting closer to the O.W.L.s."

"Hopefully, finding out what is in these mysterious capsules will help us determine if she is suffering the effects of the mixture, or if the mixture is reacting badly to her magic in some sort of… horrible interaction," Severus said lowly.

"I do hope it is just the mixture, to be honest," Hermione said. "Bad interactions with inate magical energy is the last thing we need to worry about on top of students passing out in the corridors after taking muggle supplements." Hermione's face was downcast in thought.

"There are a few capsules in here. Should we save one for Pomona and Neville to analyze as well?" Minerva asked.

"I would," Severus said without a change in his expression. "Perhaps we can get a head start on identifying some of the ingredients other than the ones we have already. While I wouldn't trust Professor Longbottom around any cauldron of mine, he is, thankfully, respectable at Herbology."

Poppy, Minerva, and Hermione snorted together, realizing at the same moment that that was as close to a compliment that Severus would ever offer up to Neville Longbottom.

"Poppy, is Miss Baylor going to be stable like this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear, she will," Poppy nodded. "I've taken care of most of her symptoms, but she is weak and her magic is almost nothing. She will probably be like this for a few days, if not longer. She is no longer deteriorating."

Hermione nodded to her and exchanged glances with Severus soundlessly. "I have a few students in my House I can question and get real answers from in regards to possible trends in herbal remedies being passed around. I will talk to them."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "I will question similarly in my own."

Minerva nodded. "I will take these to Pomona and Neville for analysis and Preston Reese so he can speak with his contacts. Good luck to you both."

"You as well," the professors Snape said together with a bow of their heads, turning on their heels and gliding out the hospital wing in perfect synchronization, already muttering to each other the properties of numerous herbs and reagents and their interactions.

"So much for a peaceful weekend," Minerva said to Poppy.

Poppy Pomfrey laid her hand on the Headmistress' shoulder in silent comfort.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione stood steepled her fingers and stared into the eyes of one of her House's students.

Gelena Gridson, a prefect for Gryffindor, sat calmly in the chair opposing her Head of House. She was wearing her Sunday casuals, free of her normal Hogwart's uniform. Gelena sipped the tea that was sitting in front of her, accepting the more casual meeting between her and her professor with a more relaxed feeling than a meeting during the week may have entailed.

Hermione sighed, exhaling a long breath out her nose in an almost weary sigh. "So, this is common?"

Gelena shook her head. "No, I wouldn't say it is common, Professor," she replied. "It is… a strangely new way of coping that is more commonly known amongst the Wizarding students. You can get them at the corner drugstore, to be honest… sometimes at health food stores or vitamin shops in muggle cities."

Hermione curled her lip before she took a sip of her tea. While she knew that there were herbal "remedies" that crossed back and forth between the muggle and Wizarding worlds, she had yet to find ones that interfered with a person's innate magical ability. Her teas, for example, could be tailored to reduce stress or help with alertness, but they were as carefully crafted as the potions she and Severus worked on. None of the ingredients, even if mixed with the incompetence of a first year student, would drain your magic.

"Gelena," Hermione asked, reverting to her more casual mode of address. "Do you know if any of this is going around Gryffindor Tower?"

The female student closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Unfortunately, yes. It seems to be more popular amongst those with encroaching exams."

Hermione grasped the bridge of her nose, shadowing the other Professor Snape with an unconscious automatic reaction to her exasperation. "Do you know where it is coming from?"

Gelena shook her head immediately. "I do not, Professor, I am sorry." The student seemed sorrowful that she could not help further, but then she perked up again. "I do know where you can get them in London, but I cannot say for sure what each student may have used. There are so many out there."

Hermione nodded and stood, her outer robe swished as she moved about the office. "Thank you, Gelena. I appreciate your candor."

Gelena nodded to Hermione. "Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you, Professor," she said.

Hermione nodded. "Please let me know if there are any students acting out of character, if you would, please."

Gelena gave a small nod of assent. "Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Gelena," Hermione said. "Please enjoy the rest of your weekend." Hermione's eyes flicked to Gelena and and watched the Gryffindor prefect exit the office.

Mother and Fuss hooted from the perch they were occupying in the office as Wobble flapped in and hooted a greeting. Prince warbled a reply, and Ignis peeped a commentary from Hermione's hair.

"You wouldn't happen to know where these strange pills are coming from, would you?" Hermione arched a brow at the owls.

Wobble turned his head to gaze at her, hooting softly.

"Are you bearing messages, or are you just visiting?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

The three visiting owls stared at her with large round eyes, hooting neutrally.

"Thought so," Hermione chuckled. She led the way out the office door. "Everyone out!"

She held the door open as the small parliament of owls flew out the door, and she closed it behind them.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus stood over a couple simmering cauldron. His black eyes watched each one with only a flick of his eyes. The scrape of Hermione's shoe against the dungeon lab floor alerted him that she was behind him in customary warning even though they were long past the need for such things.

Hermione stirred one clockwise, the next anti-clockwise, and the one next to that clockwise and anti-clockwise both. Her threw in a pinch of leaves into the first, dumped a handful of powder into the next, and ignored the last cauldron intentionally.

Part of Severus found it quite ironic that she never had to question where he was in the midst of a potion recipe when she had questioned everything backwards and forwards as a student. Now, she always knew what he was making and exactly what step she was pausing on. They had been together for too long for it to be otherwise. What she didn't know in habit, she made up for by reading from his thoughts.

Had anyone told him back when he was the only Snape in Hogwarts that there would be one person that could see past his Occulumency, he would both denied it vehemently and would not have guessed it to be Hermione Granger. In true Slytherin style, she had slipped through the cracks so skillfully that by the time he had realized she was there… he would never wished her to leave. And in equally Gryffindor audacity, she did to seek repentance for it.

Severus watched Hermione cup Ignis in her hands and coo at him with praise. She rubbed her nose against the phoenix chick's shiny black beak and smiled as flames rolled up and down his body as he enjoyed her praise. The flames never burned either of them, and for that the both of them were quite thankful for the gift.

Ignis peeped and gave a half warble as Hermione stroked his breast with her fingers. With a gently tug, Hermione relieved her charge of a loose piece of his down and smiled at the chick. "Thank you, Ignis. You are very helpful today," she cooed, placing the chick back into her hair. The chick peeped happily, seemingly happy to oblige.

She released the tiny bit of down into the last cauldron and watched it sink into the simmering cauldron before stirring it in a sideways figure eight. The potion shimmered and turned an iridescent red and orange color. Ignis chirped his approval from her shoulder. She removed the cauldron from the fire and set it aside with a stifled yawn. She leaned into him with a soft murmur, and Severus enfolded her with his robe silently, his eyes still watching the remaining two cauldrons.

As the color of the remaining cauldrons changed, Severus waved his hand absently, as if shooing a fly, causing the flame to extinguish. He allowed himself to close his eyes in the silence, enjoying the feel of his mate's presence and touch. They waited together, unmoving, for some yet signal yet to happen. Even Ignis closed his eyes and quietly nestled in Hermione's hair, content to wait.

Then, as the color in the cauldrons changed again, the two potion masters parted. Severus pulled a vial out from one of his bottomless pockets, and Hermione pulled out two small ladles. Hermione gently decanted a measure of the first two cauldrons into the vial and took an eyedropper to the last one, squeezing three drops of the bright red-orange potion into the vial.

Severus stoppered the vial and shook it, causing a bright blue glow to spread inside the glass. They stared at the vial as the glow evened out inside.

"Now we wait for word from Preston," Hermione said softly, pressing a label to the vial with her thumb.

Severus held the vial up to the phoenix on his shoulder. "Please take this to Poppy, Prince," he rumbled softly.

The phoenix yawned beakily, took the vial in one of his feet, and launched off his shoulder, flying out the laboratory door.

"That will at least keep her symptoms stable and help replenish her energy until we can get word from Reece's contacts," Severus said with a sigh.

Hermione nodded, waving her wand to clean up the mess they had made. She tucked her wand away. She ran her fingers along the rim of the cleaned cauldron, her face had gained the faraway look that signaled her being lost in thought.

Severus placed his hand against the side of her neck as his nose pressed against her ear. The slight tickle of his breath against her skin caused her to catch his hand in hers. She leaned into him. "What are you thinking about, Hermione?" he asked softly.

Hermione turned to look him in the eyes. "I was thinking about our row over potion recipes back when I was still using the textbooks."

"Mmmph," Severus grunted. "Which one. We had many." His lip quirked upward as he transfigured the lab stool into their accustomed couch. He sat down with a slight exhale and pulled her down with him.

Hermione snuggled into his side without bothering to rise to his bait.

Severus' hand ran along the side of her jaw and pulled her against himself with gentle tug. His eyes closed slowly as the lull of each other's company soothed them both from the stresses of the unexpected strain of the day.

* * *

-o-o-o-o—o-o-

"You will do this potion without assistance from your beloved book, Ms. Granger," Snape growled from over her shoulder. "I have done you the service of picking the reagents you require to save you that particular heartache. The rest is up to you."

"But, Sir," Hermione protested as Snape pulled the book off the stand on the laboratory table and closed it. "You said the process was important."

Snape's eyes narrowed as he glowered down at her. "The process is important, Ms. Granger. The book, however, is holding you back."

Hermione struggled to make sense of her Master's words. It was only a few weeks into the term, and the stresses of the upcoming N.E.W.T.s mixed with added stress of of Snape's ever obscure lessons. His directions, as always, were rigid, but lately, he seemed to be making things even harder for her by taking things away from her… things like the instructions.

"You told us to never waver from the instructions," Hermione said with frustration. "Was I supposed to memorize them all?"

Snape kept her gaze unwaveringly, his expression was utterly blank. "No, Ms. Granger. I expect you to understand what you are making."

Hermione stared at the binding to the book her Master held, her frustration hampering her comprehension of the lesson he was attempting to instill in her.

"This," Snape growled as he tapped the book under his arm with one pale finger, "Is a crutch. It is the instructions for a student whose only object is to pass and meet standard expectations, to which one can meet, fail at, or exceed." Snape leaned closer to her. His eyes bored into hers without flinching. "It is not for you."

Snape sneered as he looked around the now empty classroom. "You must be better than they are," he scowled. "You ARE better than they are, and you… must… prove it. To them… and to yourself."

He scowled at her, his expression as dispassionate as ever. "Feel the purpose of your reagents. Know them inside and out. Know their names. Know their purposes. Know how they whisper to each other. Understand them. You must do this before you even attempt to light the brazier under that cauldron. Once you do these things, you will know exactly what potion it is I am having you make, and you will make it… without… a crutch. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked at the various jars of ingredients on the table and then back up to meet her Master's dark eyes. "Yes, Master," she replied, lifting her chin in determination.

Severus held her gaze for a few seconds more before he turned. "Good," he said simply. "Decant your potion when you are finished and place it on my desk." He sniffed once and walked towards his desk to grade parchments.

Hermione took a deep breath, lifted the first jar, and opened it away from herself, wafting the lip of the jar towards her.

Many hours later, Severus had completed the grading of his virtual mountain of parchments and potion turn ins and walked back to the laboratory table where Hermione had been communing with her potion ingredients and cauldron.

Hermione sat draped with her head over her crossed arms on the laboratory table. A filled flask was on the desk. Her hand was still grasping her quill where she had written in a neat script "Fire Protecti" and the rest of the word trailed off as she had fallen asleep writing it.

Severus picked up the flask and opened it, wafting the scent towards his nose. His nostrils flared as he recognized the scent. He swished the contents in the flask and analyzed the viscosity and color. Without a sound, he took the somewhat unfinished label, added the "on" to the end of "Protecti" and wrapped it around the flask.

With his wand, he cleaned the laboratory table, sending the clean cauldron and reagents flying back to their proper places on the shelves.

Tucking his wand into the lining of his teaching robe, he shrugged his outer robe off and gently lay it over her shoulders as she slept on obliviously to her surroundings. He stared down at the apprentice he had not volunteered for with the sudden realization that if he was going to be stuck with an apprentice, Hermione Granger may not be such a bad choice after all.

"Your potion is acceptable, my Apprentice," He said softly, turning and carrying her potion to one of the cabinets and placed it within.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus slowly opened his eyes, a quirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he remembered one of the many early confrontations with his first Apprentice. He placed his hand into Hermione's hair and gently combed it with his outstretched fingers. One day, he would have to thank Minerva for forcing Hermione upon him as his apprentice.

Perhaps, he would do so the next time he saw her… asleep preferably, so she couldn't rub it in his face. Maybe it would be better if she was passed out drunk, so he could at least hold something over her during a future negotiation. Severus smirked to himself. The mental image pleased him.

His gaze returned to his wife as she napped against him on the couch. There was no use fretting overly about Ms. Baylor's condition when the results were not back from Professor Reese's muggle contacts. Both he and Hermione trusted Poppy's evaluation of the student's stable condition over negative speculation. His eyes slowly drifted closed again as he joined her once more in the late afternoon nap. Worry would wait for later.


	9. Chapter 9 Gone to the Ferrets

**Chapter 9 : Gone to the Ferrets**

The world was going to the ferrets. Truly, that was the only thing Severus was sure of at that moment in time. As he walked down the path to the edge of Black Lake, the shore was covered in bouncing ferrets.

Minerva was sitting on top of some sort of constructed castle playground as a multitude of ferrets were attempting to clamber up the castle and capture the various prizes they had to collect for the end tally.

The obstacle course was strangely ingenious. Each section of the castle construct had everything from tightropes, climbing nets, curving tunnels, teamwork building walls, and balancing rolling balls. All the obstacles led to various colored objects meant to be collected by the team members and dragged back to a team pile.

Hermione sat in an impromptu recliner on the shore, watching her transfigured students literally ferret themselves towards the end goal.

A pair of ferrets bounced up towards Hermione and tackled a piece of rope from both ends and dragged it back towards the obstacle course. Their tails were puffed up like a bristle brushes as their excitement expressed through their body language.

A black masked ferret bounced up with a large rose clenched between his teeth. He plunked it down on one of the blankets Hermione had set out for each of the ferret teams to join the pile of random tokens left by his team. Baring his teeth and bouncing with excitement, the ferret student bounced back towards the castle obstacle course to find even more tokens.

A blonde ferret with a strangely purple mask bounced up with a bell clenched between her sharp ferret teeth and she plunked it down on another blanket with a different pile of tokens and then bounced sideways back to the obstacle course. Severus raised an eyebrow in curiosity as the strangely colored ferret bounced off.

As Severus placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, she looked up at him with mischief written all over her face. Obviously enjoying herself with the day's turn of lessons, Hermione snickered as she watched the antics. Minerva, who was always a staunch defender against transfiguration of students for punishment, seemed perfectly content to watch Hermione's willingly transfigured students attempt to outdo each other in ferret mischief.

"I know you are perfectly capable of transfiguring someone into other animals, my witch. Is there any particular reason you chose ferrets on this day?" Severus rumbled softly, brushing the hair back from her ear.

Hermione grinned. "They voted on it," Hermione chuckled. "It was a toss up between ferret and the Tasmanian Devil."

Severus' eyebrow lifted into his hair. "I am not sure I wish to contemplate a class full of Tasmanian Devils," he said dryly.

"Me either," Hermione said with a laugh, using her head to bonk into her husband's side.

The Potion Master placed his hand against her head and pulled it to him gently as his eyes scanned the ferret castle obstacle course. "Who is winning?"

"Team blue," Hermione answered, gesturing to the planet with a pile of blue trinkets threatening to take over the blanket. "They can steal the trinkets of other teams, but only the blue ones count to their total."

Severus smirked. "But if they steal another's trinkets, that helps them indirectly, hrm?"

Hermione grinned. "Perhaps."

Severus fingered the snake pin on her collar. "Salazar would be proud of you."

She grinned at him as a trio of ferrets dragged a blue muggle ball cap across the green and deposited it to the pile of loot gathering on the blanket. They squeaked to each other in solidarity and bounced back towards the obstacle course. A group of ferrets were dragging what looked like a blue candlestick up the pathway in their attempt to sabatoge the blue team, but another group of ferrets including the blonde ferret with the purple mask pounced on them in an attempt to steal what had already been stolen.

Severus raised a brow as the dust cloud rose as a cacophony of furious squeaking ensued along with a sizable angry dust cloud.

Meanwhile, as the two groups engaged in their rough and tumble, the blue team ferrets grasped the blue candlestick and dragged it over to their corresponding pile and bounced back towards the obstacle course, tails puffed in their coup against two opposing teams.

By the time the two groups finished their tiff in the dirt, the candlestick had long been stolen back with the perpetrators dispersed.

Severus snorted in amusement as the two teams bounced back towards the course to bring back honor to their team. "Minerva seems to be in better spirits."

Hermione nodded. "She's taking the entire self medicating student situation pretty hard. She's normally ahead of the game with situations stirring at Hogwarts, but this situation with Ms. Baylor took us all by surprise. I will admit feeling ashamed that I didn't see something like this coming."

Severus eyed Hermione curiously. "Why ever would you be ashamed?"

Hermione turned her head away and looked out over the lake. "The first part of my life was entirely muggle. I feel like I should have seen this coming."

Severus turned her chin with his fingertips to look at him. "You have lived longer in the Wizarding world you spent in the muggle world, my witch, even counting the time you spent straddling the line between them. You cannot expect yourself to be able to sense the ebb and flow of muggle life as you once did." Severus brushed her hair with his fingers. "You are a witch of the highest caliber. Magic is in the very air you breathe and ground you walk on. When you are used to that, other more mundane things tend to slip through the cracks."

Ignis and Sparks peeped in agreement from Severus' shoulder, flapping their wings as if to emphasize the point.

Hermione smiled. "How can I argue with such a skillfully reinforced argument?" She ran her finger down the black beaks of the phoenix chicks. She grasped Severus' hand in hers and squeezed gently.

"My logic is flawless," Severus replied smoothly.

Hermione grinned back up at him as her gaze returned to watching her students tumble over each other and drag their tokens with them as they slid down the slides and bounced across the tight ropes. Prince and Pyre circled Black Lake lazily before landing on the top of the castle construct to keep Minerva company.

Hermione stood up, clapping her hands together. "Time's up, my sneaky ferrets. Time to tally your tokens!"

Ferrets of all sizes and colorations came streaming down the castle obstacle course and bounced back towards Hermione. They all gathered around their blankets and waited. Hermione waved her wand down the line and each ferret became a student. All of her students giggled and laughed, standing proudly by their looted tokens.

As Minerva stood up and hopped down the obstacle course to meet up with Hermione, Hermione eyed the piles of collected objects. "Alas, team green, orange, and yellow, you have the duty of returning all of these collected objects to Hagrid after we are finished here. Team red you are third. Team purple you have second, and team blue you have managed to horde yourselves into first place."

There was a collective groan and cheers from each of the groups depending on their success and failure.

Hermione smiled. "Team blue, you get to pick first from the prizes. Purple you get to go after, and red after purple." Hermione waved her hand and the prize table she had hidden from sight popped into view showing everything from new notebooks, loudly colored socks, quills, candies, and trinkets.

The students excitedly claimed their prizes from the table with cheers and laughs. While the losing teams did get saddled with the chore of lugging the ferret loots back to Hagrid's hut, every student did get a prize from the table. Minerva smiled in approval.

"Class is dismissed, everyone," Hermione said as the last of the prizes left the table. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," the students chimed as they scrambled to pick up the blankets and objects and carry them off. Hermione shrunk the table and lounging chair down into a miniature form and tucked it away in her robe.

As the phoenixes launched themselves off the obstacle course, Hermione transfigured the structure back into the rocks she had formed them from, smirking at Severus and Minerva as she did so.

"That was an interesting show of inter-House solidarity building exercises, Hermione," Minerva said with a wink. "I never thought to see a good use for all the random stuff Hagrid collects."

Severus shook his head. "Flitwick helped Hermione charm Hagrid's main table to be perpetually clean and polished as if by lemon scented oil after he lost that bet with Pomona. I think it's the only thing in his hut that remains uncluttered. That Hermione even found things to use in that cluttered abomination of a living space is saying something."

Minerva snickered into her sleeve.

"He does organize in his own way," Hermione said with a chuckle. "He's just the only one who knows whatever the heck that is."

Severus' eyebrow twitched. "I'm not sure organize is the proper word."

"Haphazardly throws things into piles he remembers," Minerva recommended.

Hermione and Severus smirked together.

Minerva rolled her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Go. Check on the students and make sure nothing falls over on them."

Hermione and Severus transferred the phoenix chicks over to their "Aunt" and smirked. The chicks peeped happily to be able to snuggle up to their adopted aunt and flapped their wings with excitement before settling down on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

The two Potion Masters leapt into the air in a fluid motion, great wings extending as their harpy eagle forms took the place of their ground loving human ones. The eagles called to Minerva before soaring off towards the direction of Hagrid's hut.

Minerva smiled as the two phoenix chicks chirped from her shoulders. She knew that taking on the form that each animagus was capable of was a different sort of therapy that none but an animagus could truly understand.

Ignis and Sparks chirruped sweetly in her ears, rubbing their beaks against the curves of her ear affectionately. Minerva used her fingers to scratch each chick under the chin. The phoenix chicks, too, were a gift of therapy to the Headmistress. Hermione and Severus had made sure that chicks were well socialized to many of the key people in Hogwarts. Wayne Mitchell had done the same with his own chick, making sure Keegan was comfortable in any social situation. They were happy to keep their adopted significant people company as they were to "their" people. Even Ember, who was significantly attached to Julius, had made a name for herself by making herself a common sight at Ollivander's Wand Shop. She drew in even more customers to the wand-maker's business and away from his competitors if only for the privilege of meeting the happy phoenix chick.

As Minerva walked the path back towards Hogwarts, she smiled as the two chicks sang to her sweetly, lifting her mood in spite of the drama over Miss Baylor's situation in the hospital wing. Every so often an owl would fly by her head, hooting softly. The chicks would flap their wings and warble to their adopted owl guardians as if to report that all was well. The owls would circle and glide off to whatever destination that was their true goal.

The Headmistress smiled to herself. There were plenty of positives that had grown in the fertile soils of Hogwarts to counter the most current concern that was spreading through the corridors. She reminded herself to write to the other Wizarding Schools' Headmasters to inquire about similar trends within their walls. It might be overly paranoid of her, but if it was something spreading across many of the Wizarding Schools then Hogwarts' students would not be the only ones in danger of becoming the next Miss Baylor.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Preston Reese, Professor of Muggle Studies, sat at the small table as he watched The Professors Snape work over their bubbling cauldrons. Wayne Mitchell softly scraped the heel of his shoe on the stone floor as he moved in behind them in customary courtesy. Both Hermione and Severus moved to the side, grabbing cauldrons and ingredients from various places, leaving room for their apprentice to tend the cauldrons they left him. They said nothing.

Wayne paused, seemingly randomly, staring into one of the cauldrons with concern. Hermione and Severus turned without a word being said. Hermione moved her hand in an anti-clockwise motion, and Severus motioned one of his hands down, palm held down and flat for Wayne to tend the flame. Wayne, without a pause to question, stirred as directed and lowered the flame, sighing with relief as the cauldron did something more to his liking.

Severus sniffed, turning back to his cauldron. Hermione smiled silently, holding out three jars to Wayne without a word. Her eyebrow lifted with amusement and challenge.

Wayne stared at the bottles with a focused expression. He took one, opened the lid, wafted the lip, and scrunched up his face. He put it back into her hand and took the next, doing the same. The second bottle seemed more to his liking and he tapped the bottle into the mortar and gave it back to Hermione before attacking the mortar with the pestle with a determined expression on his face. He paused, peering at the powder he had made, and then emptied it into the bubbling cauldron.

There was a slight puff of purple smoke as Wayne stirred in the contents, but neither Hermione or Severus seemed to be concerned. Both focused on their cauldrons as though nothing significant had happened.

The Muggle Studies Professor was startled as Wayne's voice broke the strange silence in the laboratory. "We're ready for your compound, Preston," Wayne said softly with a smile on his face.

Preston stood and handed Wayne the stoppered tube of compound he brought with him.

Wayne stared at the tube and the contained powder with consternation. "Amazing how something that is considered safe to the muggle would could cause so much suffering in the Wizarding world."

Preston shook his head. "From what my contacts have said, it is something a doctor would normally prescribe for their patients for anxiety. It is not something you just walk into a grocery store and acquire."

Wayne shook his head. "I suppose it would be like bottling our potions and randomly selling them to muggles would have much the same disastrous effects." Wayne opened the tube and tapped the side, measuring a spoon of the powder into three separate bowls. He handed the tube back to Reese with a nod.

Wayne, Hermione, and Severus took a spoon of their cauldrons and carefully poured it over one of the bowls. Severus' bowl turned black, and the Potion Master shook his head silently. Wayne's bowl shuddered, and Wayne's eyes widened as he pointed his wand at the bowl and threw a stasis charm over the bowl before it could violently explode. Hermione's and Severus' respective eyebrows raised at their sheepish apprentice.

The trio stared at Hermione's bowl and seemed to find more interest in it. Reese eyed the contents with curiosity, but realized that whatever fascinated the two Potion Masters and their apprentice was beyond his area of expertise.

"It's been a long time since I've had to work with a cauldron, my friends," Reese admitted. "Could you please tell me what has you so rapt?"

Hermione smiled at Reese with amusement. "I believe 'jackpot' is the phrase you turned the other day at lunch?"

Reese smiled at Hermione's remembrance of a few of the random muggle expressions they had discussed over lunch at the High Table. While he knew that Hermione had begun her life with both feet in the muggle world, she had embraced magic in a manner that none could deny her power as a witch. He had, almost as an opposite, found much fascination with muggle ways and inventions despite his living the Wizarding life. Hermione had commented often that he and Arthur Weasley should get together and play his collection of muggle board games.

Hermione tapped the bowl in front of her with her finger and caught Severus' gaze with a look. He nodded back to her silently. She pulled out a tray of empty vials from one of the cabinets and carefully decanted a clear liquid from one of the nearby flasks into the vials. Severus used a large dropper to dip into Hermione's working cauldron and placed one drop of the potion into the vials. By the time Severus finished putting drops into the vials, Wayne had already finished quilling out small labels for the vials and wrapped each vial with a label.

Hermione quilled something in a large leather tome and handed it to Severus, who made it disappear into one of the many hidden pockets in his robes.

Hermione lifted one of the finished vials and shook it, causing the contents to mix and glow with a faint blue fluorescence. She handed it to Wayne, who had finished cleaning up the working cauldrons with practiced efficiency.

Wayne grasped the vial and bowed slightly, exiting the laboratory with a whoosh of fabric that had become the trademark of each of the Professors Snape. The phoenix chick on his shoulder, who had remained silent until then, warbled a farewell from his shoulder in his wake, causing the two chicks on Hermione and Severus' shoulders to trill back a farewell.

"I completely forgot they were there," Preston laughed as Ignis and Sparks shamelessly begged for food from the Potion Masters.

Severus stuffed each hungry beak with a fig. "They never let us forget they are there," he commented.

"Have you decided amongst the list of people who wish to procure one of the grown chicks?" Preston asked curiously.

Severus tilted his head slightly. "The only one we are sure of is Ember, who is going to stay with Julius. Between he and Ollivander, Ember will never lack for attention and stimulation."

"As for Ignis and Sparks," Hermione continued for her husband. "Neither of the Sanctuaries are ready at the moment to send their chosen keepers to come and bond with the chicks, and neither will leave unless that has occurred, so for now, at least, they remain with us."

Reese scratched Ignis under the chin with his finger, gaining a soft warble of pleasure from the young phoenix. "The bonds seem pretty strong between you already. Will they even accept anyone else?"

Hermione and Severus tilted their heads at the same time. "We are fairly certain that we share a familial bond with the chicks, which is very strong, but not the same as what we have with Prince and Pyre, which is a more complex bond. We cannot say for certain, as we seem to be blazing the trail for this sort of thing."

"Your first book on them seems to have been quite a hit, from what I have seen," Reese chuckled.

"Garrick says he can barely keep the book on his shelf at the wand store," Severus smirked. "I told him that is what he gets for having Ember perched in his front window with his wand displays."

Reese chuckled. "Speaking of the book," he began sheepishly. He pulled out a book from his robe. "My daughter would love you forever if you signed her copy of your book."

Severus slide his eyes to the side to peer at Reese as Hermione smirked. "Melody, yes? It's been a few years since your daughter has roamed the halls of Hogwarts. I seem to recall that she worshiped the ground Hagrid walked on the entire time she was here."

"Aye," Reese chuckled. "She's off chasing magical creatures for her research in America with her cousin Marcus."

Hermione took the book from Preston with a twitch of her lips and opened to the front page and quilled a short note to Preston's daughter. She handed the book and the quill to Severus with a sly smile.

Severus rolled his eyes but quickly scribbled something on the cover and signed it. He handed the book back to Preston and the quill back to Hermione with an overwhelmingly bored expression.

Hermione placed her hand to his cheek and bounced onto her tiptoes to gently place a quick and caste kiss upon his lips as if to reward his tolerance for the entire book signing.

Preston smiled as he tucked the book into his robe. He knew his daughter would be ecstatic to receive the signed book.

"I suppose we should make our appearance with Miss Baylor," Severus said. "Wayne should have informed Minerva and Poppy by now about the neutralization potion."

Reese nodded. "I hear her friend hasn't left her side, save for classes, the entire time she's been there."

"Mr. Quinn, from what Poppy had said, has been her only visitor," Hermione noted. "No one else, save faculty, has visited her. Not even members of her House."

Reese frowned. "I had no idea that her life was so lonely."

Severus, who paused to pick up the crate of filled vials, had begun to move towards the door, leading the way out. "I have a feeling it is less to do about being lonely and more to do with being connected to her downfall, unfortunately. If this mixture is spreading through the school, here or Merlin forbid, the other Wizarding schools, being connected to its spread would bring no small amount of shame upon them or their families."

Preston rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I am still struggling with the fact that we are having to deal with this sort of thing at all. We've always had to deal with potion abuse of some sort or another, some student sneaking into Poppy's stores and mis-medicating themselves thinking they had a pepper-up potion, students brewing their own version of something and giving themselves odd symptoms, or even such lax as not reading the potion labels, but this seems almost predatory."

Severus paused his walk and turned around to face Preston with a frown. "Purposeful introduction of muggle medication into the school?"

Preston waved as if to include the world in general. "Think of it," he argued. "None of the other Wizarding schools have had people pass out due to using herbal supplements until now. You said that, save this ingredient and the devil's snare, that the mixture could have been used as an anti-anxiety preparation. What if no one suspected it being harmful because up until now, they haven't been. Reckless, perhaps, but not fatally so."

Hermione frowned, running her fingers through her hair. "We haven't had anyone, save Miss Baylor, end up in her condition. And anyone who would have taken it would have definitely ended up in her condition, yet…"

"No one but her did," Severus completed her thought. "That is… disturbingly suspicious, if indeed, no one else has suffered this here or in the other schools."

"Well, first things first," Preston said with a sigh. "We need to make sure Miss Baylor is on her way to recovery. Perhaps she can enlighten us as to who gave her those capsules to begin with."

Hermione and Severus nodded and shooed Preston out of the laboratory before closing the door and warding it. The trio walked down the corridors towards the Hospital Wing with somber expressions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Minerva stretched as she lay on the windowsill in the Hospital Wing overlooking the recovering Miss Baylor and her ever faithful friend, Mr. Quinn. Ignis and Sparks cuddled up next to their feline aunt, making for an odd picture of companionship between feline and avian.

The neutralization potion, thankfully, had done its job well, bringing the young student out of her drug-induced stupor. While she was too weak, as of yet, to leave the Hospital Wing, Miss Baylor was thankfully on the road to recovery. Interrogation would wait for later, now that the immediate concern of Baylor's health was addressed.

While Minerva was thankful in some part that the more harmful version of the capsules had not made their way to the other Wizarding schools, the fact that they had been used on one of the students of Hogwarts seemed to point to a more sinister and insidious plot against at least one of Hogwarts students. As no one else in the school had fallen ill to the pills, Reese's suggestion that the capsules had been custom-crafted for a sinister purpose seemed terribly plausible. Minerva wasn't sure what would have bothered her more: one student being singled out or multiple-cases of victims to the contaminated capsules that had no one target in mind.

Minerva yawned, her ears flicking back and forth as she absorbed the sun from her window perch. The phoenix chicks seemed perfectly content to join her in a mutual doze, and she was glad for the supportive companionship. At least, thanks to the work of multiple professors at Hogwarts, a cure was now in Poppy's stores to help deal with any new cases like Miss Baylor's, if the situation did arise. She was thankful that such talent remained housed under one roof at Hogwarts. It was no small blessing to have such synergy working together for a common cause, and Minerva was not one to lack appreciation for such things when they came.

McGonagall's eyes closed slowly as she allowed herself to doze, her ears flicked slowly, ever ready to alert her to visitors. Hermione and Severus had shared in taking her Headmistress duties for the day, giving her a much desired break from the swirling stresses adding to her growing list of added situations. While outsiders may have questioned why the Board of Governors had not argued in the slightest about her wishing to appoint the Professors Snape as her Deputies, no one within the circles of Hogwarts did. Hogwarts itself seemed to approve of the appointment, long before it was formally approved by the Board, and who in their right mind would take up an argument with a magical castle? The Board of Governors had long since realized, especially with the aftermath of the last Wizarding War, that some things in Hogwarts were not really up to them to decide.

Ignis snuggled closer to her, laying his beak across her back. Minerva curled her tail around the phoenix chick with amusement, gaining a contented warble from the young bird.

As Poppy came by to check on her patient, her eyes came to rest on the dozing pile of feline and avians on one of the hospital windows. She smiled as she monitored Miss Baylor's condition. Miss Baylor may not realize how lucky she was, but Poppy did. Thankfully both luck and skill were abundant at Hogwarts.

Poppy cast a small blanket over the sleeping body of Mr. Quinn, allowing the stalwart friend to stay with his friend despite the usual policy. There was something to be said about the power of friendship in healing both the body and the mind in some cases, and Poppy was not against it for Miss Baylor's recovery.

With a gentle tug, Poppy moved the curtain so the sun didn't beam directly onto Baylor's bed. She smiled at Minerva, who gazed at her drowsily from the window sill. Poppy nodded to the Headmistress with a bow of her head and left, leaving her patient to recover with her friend at her side and the watchful eyes of one feline and two avians.

It was all perfectly normal within the confines of Hogwarts, and Poppy would not have it any other way.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** It's back to the books time for me, folks, and I have switched gears from frantically getting ready for classes to setting my nose to the studying grindstone. Updates will most likely be few and far between, but if I do have a rare moment in which to come up for air, I will try update as I can. Thank you for hanging in there with me. It's been a wonderful summer.


	10. Chapter 10 Adventures in Ferret Sitting

**A/N:** Had to reupload this chapter due to words disappearing. FFdotnet really wants to get a rise out of me :( Hopefully all the paragraphs are here this time. grr.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Adventures in Ferret Sitting**

"You ready for this, Draco?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Born ready," Draco smirked back at her, showing a fine line of his pearly white teeth.

"Minerva says you have permission to rummage through anything you can smell this nasty piece of work on. We'll start with Gryffindor Tower, tonight, and expand to the others if Minerva likes the results," Hermione reminded Draco as she tapped the packet sample she had borrowed off of Preston Reese. "I can count on you to be discreet, yes?"

Draco leaned in closer. "Hermione," he purred. "I'm Slytherin. You of all people know what that means."

Hermione's eyes glittered. "I have no idea what you mean, Malfoy."

"Mmm," Draco smirked. "I beg to differ, Granger."

Hermione snickered, passed her once blatant bane of existence a shortbread cookie. He ate the cookie while keeping eye contact. "I'll drop you off at the top of the tower. All the students should be at meals, but as you know, that doesn't mean they are."

Draco gave Hermione a knowing look. "I'm ready, Hermione."

Hermione pulled out her wand. "I'm sure you are. How are you meditations going?"

"Stellar, actually," Draco said with a sniff. "Until Astoria tripped and spilled cream on my lap."

Hermione made a face. "Errr?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's on a baking kick. I think she's been spending too much time with Molly Weasley."

Hermione snickered. "At least she isn't like Rose. The oven blows up when she looks at it."

Draco scratched his head with his hand, ruffling his own hair. "I hear she's taken a more tenacious shine to Herbology with Neville."

"I think it is a mutually therapeutic relationship, to be honest," Hermione chuckled.

"How so?" Draco asked with a sniff.

"Ever tried to appear impressive under two Potion Masters who also happen to be your parents?" Hermione snickered. "Neville is more than happy to teach the one Snape who doesn't dress like a Dark Wizard or Witch, and Rose is perfectly happy cooing over Neville's fanged geraniums and mandrakes. I think she needs to be a bit apart from the greatly overly imagined shadow of her parents."

Draco lifted both of his brows into his hair. "I don't imagine that being easy. Even though Julius seems to be doing well with potions and his wand making apprenticeship from what my Godfather was saying."

Hermione nodded. "Julius absorbs information like bezoars to poison."

Draco drummed his fingers on the table. "I wonder who he could have inherited that trait from."

Hermione eyed Draco with a quirk of her mouth.

"I think he's doubly damned," Draco smiled, showing his pristine white teeth. "Both sides of the family inflicted a powerful footprint upon his gene pool."

"Pfft," Hermione scoffed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Draco's face turned serious. "Julius could not have asked for better parents, Hermione," he said softly. "I realize that is something profoundly out of character for someone of my family to say."

Hermione lifted her chin and regarded her unlikely friend. "We've all changed since we were running around as students in these halls, Draco." She looked upward, staring at the parapets of Hogwarts. "Part of me is glad our children do not have to know what we went through to get to this point."

Draco's eyes flickered with emotion. "Sometimes I see my old self in Scorpius. Entitled. Arrogant. Judges people because they aren't Slytherin."

Hermione tilted her head.

Draco smirked. "Then Rose comes up beside him and slaps him upside the head with a book and practically drags him by the ear to go hang out with both her and James."

Hermione smiled in approval. "That's my daughter. Subtle… like a rampaging centaur. And you're still arrogant, Draco."

"And you're still a bloody know-it-all," Malfoy accused, pursing his lips together to glare at her.

The pair glared at each other for a few heavy seconds before bursting into laughter.

"I'm glad too," Draco said softly as he ran his hand through his blond hair. "That the worst thing Scorpius has to deal with is bruises from Quidditch and getting caught chasing Bast down the hallways after curfew with Rose and getting points docked."

"Kneazle cats… are so much trouble, sometimes," Hermione chuckled. "I loved Crookshanks, but I'm convinced that birds are far better behaved when it comes to mischief after curfews."

"I always thought you just blamed Crookshanks for being out," Draco admitted. "He really did lead you on merry chases through Hogwarts?"

"Did he ever," Hermione said, rubbing the bridge of her nose much like her husband was prone to do. "I'm sure it was all helpful, in his mind at least, but it usually ended with Harry, myself, and Ron desperately trying to not be caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris or worse… Severus."

Draco smirked. "I hear the two of you and Wayne are now the reigning champions of finding wayward curfew breakers."

"I think it's penance for all the trouble we got into as children," Hermione said with a sniff. "Now I have to be the one to sent errant rule breakers fleeing back to their House dorms."

Draco gave a smile. "I'm sure my Godfather has not let you live down the irony."

Hermione licked her teeth, making a slight sucking sound. "Never."

Malfoy grunted in amusement.

Hermione stood and took out her wand. "Ready?"

"Quite," Draco replied as he stood. "I'll find my way to the meeting place, do not worry."

Hermione waved her wand and tapped Draco on the head, smirking as he took on the form of plump, white ferret. She took a small piece of cord out of her robe and knelt down. "In case you get in trouble, Draco, this port-key will take you to the hearth in our office. Just bite the bead if you get in a fix and think the word 'sulfur,' okay?"

Draco lifted his head and squeaked, allowing Hermione to tie the cord around his body in a manner that wouldn't hinder his movement but still allow him access to the port-key if things went badly.

Hermione pulled the cord tight and checked it to make sure it didn't pinch. She tucked her wand away and shed her human form, taking the shape of her harpy eagle self. She carefully talon-walked closer to Draco and extended her foot, gently curving her wicked talons around his body.

Draco relaxed limply as Hermione took to the air, her great wings beating a few times to guide herself to a thermal and used the draft to push herself upward over Hogwarts, gliding towards Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione's talons tightened around Draco's elongated body as the wind kicked up harder as she rose up sharply, but Draco knew better than to move unexpectedly in return. She glided almost lazily, banking towards the tower and landed on the rim of an open window with one foot, carefully easing Draco down on the windowsill. Her talons slowly retracted, allowing the wizard-gone-ferret to shake himself off and scramble down the window curtains into the tower room. The mission was on, and the Draco-ferret would stop at nothing but success.

Hermione launched off the windowsill, catching a draft to carry her away from the tower and towards the lake. She let out a clarion call as she passed near the East Tower, and a small parliament of owls fluttered out the owlery to join her in her flight. Small ones buzzed by her large wings, while the larger owls glided on the warm thermals with her.

Pyre trilled melodiously as she whooshed by her harpy eagle mom, her long tail brushed against Hermione's outstretched wings as if to tease her. Price warbled and took a place in the air beside her, his brightly colored feathers blew in the wind in an attractive pattern. He gave off a cheerful warble and a soft string of baby peeps, begging Hermione to give chase as he banked sharply off towards the lake.

Hermione gave a call, banking after Prince with a flip of her tail and a sharp wing beat. The phoenix tore off across the lake, Hermione giving chase. Pyre, not wishing to be left out, let out a string of indignant trills and chased her mate and her eagle-mom across the sky. The owls changed course to follow as though it were the natural thing for an owl to do in the world.

After about a half hour of chasing and being chased across the lake, Hermione caught sight of a dark figure standing on the ramparts of Hogwarts and she banked towards the castle with a low series of cries. She drifted over the ramparts and shed her eagle shape, landing on her two human feet. She strode fluidly across the flagstones and wrapped her arms around her husband as the two adult phoenixes and the parliament of owls settled around them.

Severus folded his arms around Hermione without a word, tucking her against himself as his outer robe cascaded over her. Ignis and Sparks peeped contentedly from his shoulders, giving their approval.

Hermione pulled back so she could look Severus in the eyes, smiling as the dark of his eyes deepened in response to her scrutiny. "Hello," she said softly, placing a kiss upon the tip of his nose.

Severus placed his palm against her cheek with a gentle touch. "Good evening," he rumbled a reply. "Is the ferret in the rabbit warren?"

Hermione looked to the side with a smile. "Indeed he is."

"I remember when he was so angry that Moody transfigured him into a ferret and bounced him up and down in front of witnesses," Severus gazed over to Black Lake with an impassive expression. "To see him enjoying himself so thoroughly is more than ironic."

Hermione smiled. "More ironic than standing here with the bane of your Potion Mastership?" Hermione grinned at him as she plucked the phoenix chicks off Severus' shoulders and held them out with her palms up.

The chicks flapped their wings excitedly, anticipating the familiar game. Prince and Pyre took to the air and hovered over her hands and very gently curled their talons around their chicks and carried them off over black lake. The chicks peeped excitedly as their parents warbled their amusement at the game. The owls took off after them, leaving the two professors alone on the ramparts.

Severus brushed the line of her chin with his thumb. "Perhaps. Some say she lives out her life being punished for her impudence."

"Is that so?" Hermione commented, pursing her lips together as she ran her index finger down the Potion Master's nose. "How is that?"

"She married me," Severus said without a change in expression, his dark eyes meeting Hermione's without hesitation.

Hermione bounced onto her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. "The horror," she murmured.

"Unquestionably torturous," Severus replied with a deep rumble.

"For her or for him?" Hermione asked, running the tip of her tongue across the edge of her teeth.

"Yes," Severus said, pulling her close and placing his hand against the back of her neck.

Hermione wilted into him with a sigh. "You know," she mumbled into his robe. "I think the day we argued over teaching methods and that cauldron exploded all over me was the first time you ever let me see past that well crafted wall of yours."

Severus lifted his head, casting his gaze upward. "And you wiggled your way behind it every day since." The corner of his lip twitched and he placed his hand against the back of her head, stroking her hair absently.

"Do I hear complaints?" Hermione asked, snuggling into his robes.

"Never," Severus said as he closed his eyes and remembered the event that quite possibly sealed their fate together.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Miss Granger, I do not care if you wrote the book on Advanced Potions," Snape snapped at Hermione after she attempted to justify being a little less heavy handed with the potions instruction. "In my class, you will teach the method as I have instructed."

"Not every student in your class is a complete idiot, Professor," Hermione protested. "Sometimes they just need a little push in the right direction."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and dropped his hand after a few moments. He turned his black eyes to her, his teeth clenched slightly as he attempted to speak while being irritated at the same time. "There is not one person in this next class that will not take a mile for every inch you give them. They will smile at you, pretend to listen, and then throw in something half chopped and create something in the manner of Neville Longbottom. If their hair doesn't burn itself off, they will give themselves bright orange and pink dreadlocks and somehow turn some innocent bystander into a salamander that will require weeks of therapy from Pomfrey to cure. You may not believe this, Miss Granger, but some students cannot be trusted with kindness, and this next class is one of them."

Hermione glared back at Snape, her jaw was set as she attempted to wrestle with her opinions versus the truth that she was to be his apprentice. Accepting that meant accepting that it was his job to teach her the proper method and means to become a master of potions. It was her job to accept his judgment with far more grace than some blithering second year who could not learn due to having their delicate feelings hurt. If she was going to be Severus Snape's real apprentice after graduation, she would need to act the part instead of worrying what the other students thought of her. He was the best, and it was far time she acted on that respect in a manner befitting his apprentice.

Suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, the emotion drained from Hermione's face and was replaced by a stillness of purpose gained from the harshness of war. "Yes, Professor Snape." She lifted her chin in Gryffindor fashion, but her eyes were clear and her expression calm.

Severus stared at his soon to be apprentice. His dark eyes scanned her face as he attempted to ascertain her true feelings on the matter without resorting to Legilimency. He broke the stare after a while, leading the way into the classroom where the next class waited. Hermione followed behind without a further word, setting the first norm for their professional relationship: she would never question her Master in front of a class. Questions and arguments would happen once all the students left and when the potions were completed to the letter of what he demanded.

The class was, much as Snape had predicted, willful and stubborn in a manner Hermione found herself accepting that kindness would not break through the utter refusal to do more than what was required for the class. If there had been a laziness potion, she was pretty sure the entire class had imbibed it before they walked through the classroom door. Still, she wanted to believe that there was a better way than simply scowling at each of the students to get better results.

Hermione, despite her official apprenticeship with both Minerva and Severus not starting until after her "official" graduation, was unofficially under Snape's wing as his Potions Apprentice since shortly after her return to Hogwarts. Minerva had insisted that she take her potions N.E.W.T. "early", overseen by Horace Slughorn to avoid any accusations of bias, allowing her to assist Snape without conflicts of interest.

Regardless of Minerva's foresight and planning, many of the students treated Hermione as the outcast who no longer belonged amongst them. She was old enough to be graduated. She was, at least in the opinion of the younger students, too experienced to be in their classes. She was too serious, too haunted, and too focused to fit in anymore. Others believed her to be a hero, and heroes had been given leave not to return to Hogwarts after the war. Either way she looked, Hermione was no longer a peer as a student, but neither was she a professor.

It was this awkward gray area that stared Hermione in the face when she attempted to correct Jeremy Thornberry's cauldron. Resentment flickered across his face as she quietly corrected his choice of ingredients.

"Stop acting like you know better," Jeremy hissed at her.

"You need to chop the root more finely," Hermione corrected. "The instructions are on the board."

"It is chopped finely," he growled.

Hermione felt the start of tension headache beginning behind her eyes. "Please, Jeremy, if you do not chop it more finely, it could affect your potion… badly," she suggested.

Jeremy glared at her, throwing down his knife. "Just because you tested out of potions doesn't mean you get to treat us like Snape."

Hermione flinched. Her attempt to be nice had gained her an insult, regardless.

"Mr. Thornberry," Snape's low voice droned acerbically. "Is there… a problem?" Snape's dark eyes bored into the young man with a scathing regard.

"No," Thornberry replied with gritted teeth. "Sir."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Then I suggest you continue chopping your root finely instead of… whatever that is."

Snape turned and walked down the aisle, leaving Hermione and Jeremy alone once more.

Jeremy had cast his gaze down to glare into his cauldron as Hermione began to move down the aisle.

Hermione paused at the next cauldron and assisted with clarifying the instructions. Halfway through her explanation, she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She looked up. Severus had his back to her as he was glaring down at another student whose potion was changing a disturbing color of puce.

Hermione made a decision, her body moving fast after her body caught up with her mind. She flung herself at Jeremy Thornberry, knocking him clear of the cauldron just as the cauldron exploded. She tucked her face under her own robe with instinctive defense, but scalding potion covered her exposed hand she used to pull her robe over her face.

Hermione hissed in pain, crumpling against the floor as the scalding potion dripped from her robes, and she frantically cast off her outer robe. A part of her mind suddenly wished she had a more substantial robe as she grit her teeth together as a wave of pain rippled from her hand up her arm where the potion had soaked through her robe and onto her skin. She refused to give anyone in the classroom the satisfaction of hearing her suffering anymore than they already had and clenched her jaw to stifle her own pain response.

"Mr. Thornberry!" Hermione heard Severus' voice cut through the air with a deadly softness. "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor for wounding another person in Hogwarts with your despicable inability to follow directions as well as your extraordinary lack of judgment. You will take a detention with Professor McGonagall for the rest of the week. Everyone else, decant your potions the moment they are done and put them on my desk in silence. And you, Thornberry, will clean up this mess without the use of magic. The bucket is over there."

"Y..yes, Sir," Jeremy's meek reply came a little breathless.

Hermione closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks from the pain as she heard Jeremy scrambling to get up from where she had thrown him. She wanted to look to see if he was uninjured, but her own injury was taking up her thoughts. She felt an arm go around her and she struggled to move.

"Be still," Severus' voice said softly, demanding obedience.

Hermione winced, but did as she was bade.

His arms wrapped around her, and he picked her up, cradling her against his robes as he carried her towards the back of the classroom laboratory. He wordlessly lay her on the chaise longue that had blended so thoroughly into the back of the laboratory that Hermione had never realized it was there.

Snape lifted his hand and a tin slammed into his palm, called by both wandless and silent magic. He opened the tin and sniffed it experimentally before dipping his hand into the contents and began to methodically rub the ointment over her affected skin.

Hermione expected the touch to hurt like a burn was wont to do, but the ointment was cool to the touch. Snape carefully massaged the ointment over her affected hand and down her arm where her skin had already turned red from the scalding temperature. Part of her wondered why he was fussing over her instead of just dumping her onto Madam Pomfrey as was his normal modus operandi.

The pain disappeared almost the instant Severus smoothed the ointment on her skin. Hermione took in a deep breath in relief and let it out slowly.

"Are you in pain anywhere else, Ms. Granger?" Severus' voice was soft and free of the growl that typically indicated his annoyance.

Hermione met his eyes and saw genuine concern on his normally stoic face. "Just my side, Professor," she admitted.

"With your permission," Snape asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, strangely comforted by his out of character and strangely gentle question.

Severus moved her shirt just enough to expose a large red welt going down her side. He spread more ointment down her side with a soft brush of his fingers. Somehow, while she had been too busy paying attention to the ointment, Snape had acquired cloth dressings. He bound her side lightly to protect her skin before pulling her shirt back over it to protect her modesty, though no one of the students dared to look away from their cauldrons after the explosion.

He wrapped her burnt arm lightly with the cloth bandage and covered the ointment tin, sending it flying back to wherever it had launched itself from. He moved her arm to place it at her side and stood up to his full height. "Rest here, my Apprentice. That will be enough heroics for you, today."

Hermione met his gaze and saw something flicker across his eyes. His face, normally chiseled into a hard expression, was softer. Hermione realized that something significant had changed between them. There was an unspoken promise hidden within his eyes. For some reason, she could sense it clearly. There was respect there and a silent promise to acknowledge his role as her Master instead of begrudgingly humoring Minerva. "Yes, Master," she replied formally, accepting his promise with true deference to his knowledge.

Hermione saw the corner of Snape's mouth quirk upward ever so slightly just before his face regained the icy and impassive expression that normally adorned it. He turned and glided back towards the front of the class laboratory, glaring over the remaining students who had not yet decanted their finished potions.

She allowed her eyes to drift closed at last.

She woke to an empty classroom as Snape vanished the last of the potions he was grading on his desk. He looked up at her as she slowly came up to a sitting position.

"Dinner just started, if you are up to it," Snape rumbled as he stood from his desk. He picked up a folded bundle of cloth from his desk and carried it over. "I cleaned your robe while you were resting."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Hermione thanked him. "I appreciate it."

The Potion Master tilted his head to the side slightly. "You are… welcome." The normal scowl on his face was missing, and Hermione found she liked that very much.

They walked together out of the classroom silently with a slight pause as Snape locked the door to the laboratory and threw a series of wards over it that never ceased to amaze Hermione of their complexity.

As they made their way into the Great Hall, Hermione took a deep breath as she moved towards the Gryffindor tables. She had become used to sitting alone, no longer having peers that welcomed her into their social circles. She didn't really blame them, but she was starting to feel like even more of a social outcast than she was years previously.

"Ms. Granger," Snape called to her, his voice rumbling.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione replied, turning to meet his gaze.

"You will sit with me at the High Table," he said with no change in expression. "An Apprentice sits with their Master."

Hermione's face flickered with a multitude of emotions as she inclined her head in formal respect. "Yes, Master," she replied formally, moving to catch up to him.

Severus turned and continued to storm up the aisle in his typical fashion, sending students flying back to their tables and casting their faces down towards their food in customary terror. So great was their ingrained response that none of the students seemed to notice that Hermione was still at his side.

Hermione kept pace to his side and slightly behind him. As he sat down at his customary place at the High Table, Hermione self-consciously sat down in the empty chair beside him.

Severus took up a place and filled it with seemingly random food and placed it in front of her.

Hermione stared at the plate of food, unsure as what protocol she was going to mess up the moment she moved.

"It's food, Ms. Granger," Snape rumbled as he filled his own plate. "You can either throw your face down into it or use the utensils. I'd recommend the fork."

Hermione blushed and tentatively grabbed the nearby fork and stabbed a piece of honeydew and ate it.

"Ah, Severus," Minerva purred from her chair. "It's about time your apprentice made it up to the table."

Snape glared at the Headmistress with half scorn and half boredom. "Really, Minerva, it's not like you didn't know she was my apprentice, as she will be yours as well come graduation."

Minerva grinned, catlike. "Yes," she purred. "But now everyone knows she is."

Snape glared at Minerva as he very deliberately took a large bite out of the dinner roll he was holding.

Rolanda Hooch leaned over the table and smiled at Hermione. "Welcome," she said with a wink of her hawkish yellow eyes. She ribbed Pomona Sprout with her elbow, causing the flustered older woman to sputter.

"Welcome," Pomona muttered, eating a forkful of salad.

Hermione smiled at the flying instructor with a shy smile as welcomes rang down from the High Table. She smiled to each of her professors, realizing that while she would still treat them all as she was a student in their classes until formal graduation, at least here, she was being welcomed as a peer.

Hermione startled as Severus plunked down a glass of juice in front of her. "Thank you," she said softly.

Severus eyed her, his dark eyes unreadable. "You are welcome," he said with a nod, going back to working on his salad.

Hermione took a deep breath and went about taking on the task of eating, her wounds from hours earlier already forgotten.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus brushed Hermione's hair back from her face as they both recalled the first time he had officially accepted her as his apprentice. She looked back at him with a smile.

"Fly with me," he purred, his voice low with the feel of velvet. He launched himself into the air, his great wings spread to catch the thermals and carry him abruptly upwards over Hogwarts.

Hermione leapt into the air after him, giving a call to her mate as she chased him on the thermals across Black Lake.

Minerva looked out her office window to see the two harpy eagles glided over the lake and scattering the waterfowl. She smiled smugly. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sound of quiet sniffles caught the attention of both Hermione Snape and Wayne Mitchell at the same time. Both professors stopped walking towards their destination and turned on their heels, staring down the connecting corridor.

A young student sat on the stone floor, surrounded in scattered books and quills. A spilled ink pot had a river of black ink trickling down the cracks of the stone floor.

Silently, and without a word between them, Hermione and Wayne closed the distance between themselves and the young student, kneeling down to help gather the scattered books, quills, and ink. Wayne mended the broken quill shafts with his wand. Hermione guided the river of ink backwards into the ink pot and stoppered it.

The girl's eyes, still red with tears, widened as the two professors gathered her things for her. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to compose herself.

"There now, what happened to scatter all your things down the corridor?" Hermione asked softly.

"They made fun of my owl's cage, M…ma'am," the girl sniffed, clutching her books to her chest. "I tried to take the cage back, but I dropped my books."

Wayne knelt down and picked up a slightly battered owl cage from the floor an noticed that it was close to falling apart even without being dropped on the floor. He met the eyes of his Mistress wordlessly, flicking his eyes to the abused cage.

Hermione inclined her head to Wayne in wordless communication. She went through faces and names in her memory, trying to place this particular student's name. "You are the new transfer student from Birmingham, yes? You've been abroad for a few years traveling?"

"I'm Violet Kincaid, Mrs…" she trailed off, realizing that she had no idea what to call either of her rescuers.

"I am Professor Snape," Hermione said with a soft smile. "This is Professor Mitchell."

Wayne handed Hermione the battered cage. Hermione took it with a lifted eyebrow, tapped it with her wand, and transfigured it into something more befitting a dignified owl. She handed the cage to the wide-eyed student with a smirk. "At Hogwarts you do not have to keep your owl in a traveling cage, and the owls appreciate being able to come and go more freely. There is an owlery in the West Tower where all the school owls and the student owls roost when they are not being worked or traveling with you directly."

Violet's eyes went wide. "You don't have to keep your owl in a cage?"

Wayne and Hermione exchanged somewhat horrified glances. "No, Miss Kincaid. You do not," Hermione said with an placating smile. "And where is your owl now?"

"His name is Archimedes," Violet said with an excited shake of her head. "He flew off when the cage dropped. He's a short-eared owl."

"Archimedes, eh?" Wayne commented. "Are you a fan of muggle cartoons?"

Violet blushed. "One of my favorite movies was The Sword and the Stone."

"I thought so," Wayne said with a smile. Wayne silently reminded himself to thank Preston Reese for having Muggle Movie Nights back when he was a young student at Hogwarts. The muggle movies had always been a favorite in the Muggle Studies class.

"You can call back Archimedes now, if you like, Miss Kincaid," Hermione encouraged the girl. "We can show you to the West Tower so you can introduce him to the other owls in the Owlery."

Violet cast her eyes downward. "I do not know how, Mrs. Er… Professor Snape."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "How long have you been with Archimedes?"

"Only since I've started at Hogwarts," Violet confessed.

"Well let's head to the West Tower, Miss Kincaid," Hermione replied. "Perhaps we will run into Archimedes there." Hermione held out her hand in a gesture to usher Violet down the hall.

The walk was silent, save the rustling of Violet's books against her chest as she attempted to hold onto the cage and the books at the same time.

As they approached the West Tower, a familiar pair of trills and warbles came from the adjoining courtyard. Prince and Pyre chirruped sweetly in greeting. Ignis flapped his wings and warbled a greeting to his family. A somewhat larger parliament of owls perched around the courtyard, hooting softly, giving off the appearance of a council being in session.

"Archimedes!" Violet exclaimed as she rushed up into the courtyard.

A medium-sized brown and white owl with a tan and white facial disc made a barking call that slid from low to high in greeting, flapping his wings as the girl approached.

The other owls gathered in the courtyard hooted curiously. Archimedes turned his head back and forth and opened his wings slightly, making a short chain of soft, rumbling hoots. The other owls looked at him as if evaluating something he might have said. Pyre warbled. Prince chirped, and the rest of the owls seemed to lapse back into idle discussion on some topic known only to them.

Wayne and Hermione smirked to each other. Keegan peeped pleasantly to Ignis from Wayne's shoulder and Ignis burbled a response, apparently deciding that conversation amongst themselves was far more interesting than the "adult" conversations going on.

Hermione inclined her head as a thought occurred to her. "Would you like to learn how to call Archimedes to you?"

Violet looked up at her disbelievingly. "You wouldn't mind?"

Hermione squelched the part of herself that questioned Violet Kincaid's educational background where she believed a teacher would be opposed to… teaching. "Of course not, Miss Kincaid. Please," Hermione beckoned the girl to her. "Stand here."

Violet stood where she was told.

"You may wish to put your arm out since Archimedes is so close to you," Wayne guided softly.

Violet put her arm up, yet it seemed as as though she was not used to the action.

Wayne exchanged glances with his Mistress, and Hermione nodded with a small quirk of her lips. He pulled a small piece of leather out from his robe and tapped it with his wand, enlarging it into a protective glove. He eyed the glove and Violet's smaller hand and tapped it again, shrinking it slightly. Tucking his wand away, he opened the end of the glove and slid it over Violet's hand. "There you go. This will help. Your owl may be friendly, but his talons are not made to be friendly. Remember to keep this glove with you and have it on when you call him."

Violet's eyes grew wide and she nodded to the tall professor with a look that echoed a squirrel sizing up a tree before climbing it.

"Hold your hand out like this," Hermione motioned.

Violet imitated Hermione, holding her hand out and away from her chest.

"It may help to close your eyes at first," Wayne guided softly, watching the girl close her eyes.

"Try to clear you mind and think of Archimedes," Hermione began.

"Imagine his face, his feathers, and the sound of his call," Wayne guided, remembering the first time he and his very first owl, Hermes, had connected.

"Think of yourself reaching out towards him," Hermione guided softly. "Call him in your mind as you think only on having him come to you."

"Say his name in your mind," Wayne said.

Hermione smiled at Wayne as they both idly rubbed the phoenix chicks under the beak. It had been a long time since the only mental connection Hermione had was with Crookshanks, and that old half-Kneazle was not always one for coming when called. A couple phoenixes later and over a decade being tightly bound to one of the most guarded minds in the Wizarding world had given her an entirely new level of skill with recognizing and working with mental bonds.

Wayne fussed with Keegan, scratching the young bird under his itchy wings, easing the growing itch caused by his growing feathers. The young phoenix peeped with gratitude and took his finger into his beak, mouthing it affectionately. Wayne slipped his charge a piece of apple and smiled as the bird worried it in his mouth and made it disappear.

As if to break the chain of thoughts of the two professors, Archimedes landed with a whoosh of wing flaps onto Violet's arm, his talons clasping the heavy glove with an audible scraping sound.

Violet squealed with delight, her eyes bright with excitement. "You came!"

The short-eared owl gave a barking call and turned his head to peer at Violet curiously. If owls could say "duh," Archimedes was definitely giving her the owlish equivalent.

A movement of dark fabric signaled Severus' walk past the courtyard moments before Prince and Pyre warbled a happy greeting to the Potion Master. Sparks peeped a return greeting to her parents from atop Severus' shoulder as he paused in his walk to gaze into the courtyard. Prince and Pyre launched themselves off their perches and glided towards Hermione and Severus. Prince landed onto Hermione's empty shoulder as Pyre landed on the same shoulder as Sparks and proceeded to preen the young chick mercilessly. Sparks peeped in protest, but eventually gave in, hanging her head slightly as her mother put her daughter's feathers and down back into order.

Violet's eyes widened as Archimedes launched himself off her hand, flying up towards the owlery. She took off the glove Wayne had given her and tried to give it back.

Wayne shook his head. "That is for you, Miss Kincaid," he admonished softly. "Be sure to keep it with you for Archimedes."

Violet shook her head up and down.

"What House are you sorted to, Miss Kincaid?" Wayne asked quietly. Severus was approaching from the walkway and Wayne could tell how close he was by the widening of Violet's eyes.

"Hufflepuff, Mr… er… Sir," Violet attempted to correct herself from her previous habit of calling her teachers by different prefixes.

Wayne inclined his head. "Dinner will be soon, Miss. Kincaid. You should go put your things up so you can meet your House-mates for dinner."

Violet nodded in agreement and picked up her belongings. "Thank you, Professor Mitchell. Professor Snape," she thanked in a gush before scurrying out of the courtyard and down the corridor, giving Severus a wide berth as she fled the area. She bowed her head respectfully to Severus as she passed, but kept her eyes averted.

Severus lifted an eyebrow as he joined his wife and apprentice. "Private lessons?"

Hermione smiled. "Just a little help given to a Hogwarts' student in need," she answered. Prince leapt off her shoulder and landed on Wayne's shoulder and proceeded to preen Keegan mercilessly. Keegan, unlike his sister, submitted to the attention happily and peeped his appreciation.

Wayne smirked at the phoenix version of musical shoulders that was going on. He cast his gaze upward as if to ask for patience.

Severus stifled a yawn. "Our evening seems to be free this evening. Flitwick wishes to do patrols this evening with his House Heads and Prefects to catch someone sneaking around the Charm's Classrooms."

Hermione lifted a brow. "There isn't anything in the Charm's Classrooms that is worth sneaking around them for."

Severus gave a gallant shrug. "Who are we to guess the inner workings of the adolescent mind, my witch? Perhaps they grew tired of trying to break into our heavily warded potion ingredient cabinets."

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned her head against Severus' chest, pressing her face against the smooth fabric of his waistcoat. She rolled her forehead against his chest in exasperation.

Severus gently placed one pale hand over her head and patted her hair tenderly. "Alas, before we can spend our evening grading parchments, we must feed our apprentice before he expires due to hunger."

Hermione pulled back and smirked directly into Severus' face. Pyre turned her head and pecked Severus on the side of the head with her beak.

Severus' face was impassive as he gazed down at his wife. "Minerva seemed to think I starved you as well, back in the day."

Hermione smiled back at him. "Molly thinks none of us eat enough."

Severus rolled his eyes. "By Weasley standards, we are positively anorexic. Her opinion is hardly unbiased. We still have an entire jar full of shortbread cookies we have yet to scrape the surface of."

Hermione smirked, running her finger down the top of Severus' nose, smiling broadly as her touch sent shivers down the chords of their bond. "What do you think, Wayne," she asked idly. "Do we starve you?"

"Unquestionably," Wayne replied immediately, looking skyward. Both Severus and Hermione twitched the corner of their mouth.

Hermione turned to gaze at Wayne who was putting his best innocent expression into place. "To dinner then, you starving apprentice," she hissed, shooing Wayne in front of her with her hands. Keegan and Prince turned their heads and pecked Wayne upside the head with their beaks.

Wayne made a strangled cry of protest as he shuffled ahead of his Master and Mistress towards the Great Hall.

Severus and Hermione walked side by side behind Wayne as he forged the way down the corridor, each with their lips curved slightly upward in a calculated smirk.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: And back to class with me.


	11. Chapter 11: Debriefing

**Chapter 11: Debriefing**

Rose walked by flower planter on her way back to the stairwell and Bast meowed loudly, placing her paws on the planter.

"What is it, Bast?" Rose asked the part-Kneazle.

The familiar meowed, staring at Rose demandingly.

Rose leaned down and moved the plants around and found a pair of round ferret eyes staring at Bast accusingly.

"Oh hey, Uncle Draco," Rose greeted without missing a beat. "Need a ride to Mum and Dad's?"

The white ferret squeaked a reply, and Rose scooped up the ferret and plunked him down into her book bag. Rose continued on her way with Bast twisting in and out between her feet. She drowsily shuffled her way down into the dungeons, passed the Slytherin Common Room portrait, and continued down towards the private living quarters of the Snape Family.

Rose stood in front of the portrait and blearily slammed her hand against the portrait's face.

"Mmffphasswordfflfh," the portrait mumbled.

"Six point zero two two one four one five times ten to the twenty third," Rose grunted, slamming her hand against the frame.

The portrait slung open slowly, making some random comment regarding her parentage. Rose snarled something about magical varnish and birds on fire as she walked past the entrance portal into room. Bast meowed as she padded into the familiar family quarters. Phoenix warbles and random owl hoots, barks, and chirps answered Bast's inquiry.

Rose pulled Draco-ferret out of her bag and placed him on the tea table by the hearth. "Do you want some tea and cookies, Uncle?" Rose asked casually.

Whether she heard Draco's replying squeak or not, Rose fussed with the water kettle and the teapot and placed a small plate of shortbread cookies out on the table in front of the visiting ferret.

A few minutes later, Rose came back with cups and poured tea into both of them. She threw in a couple sugar cubes and poured some milk into each cup and stirred each one. "There you go, Uncle Draco," Rose said as she flopped into the nearby chair with a heavy sigh. "That's mum and dad's favorite blend. I know you like it."

Draco worried on one end of a shortbread cookie with his ferret teeth, tugging the cookie off the tray and closer to the the nearby teacup. He placed his paws on the rim of the teacup and wiggled his whiskers before lapping tentatively at the tea. Apparently the temperature was perfect as he lapped excitedly at the tea, sending tiny ripples across the tea.

"Celandine says I'm too stressed, Uncle," Rose said tiredly. "She says I'm going to end up like Verbena in the hospital if I don't stop worrying about my O.W.L.s." She ran her hand through her curly hair and grunted. She pulled out a muggle plastic zip bag and threw it onto the table. Small green capsules lay within.

Draco sniffed the plastic package and make a series of angry squeaks that sounded like cursing.

"Don't worry, Uncle," Rose said softly. "I'm not stupid enough actually use them. I pretended to take one so she'd leave me alone and spat it out in the rosebushes."

The white ferret sat down on his haunches, whiskers twitching.

"I kept them to give them to Mum and Dad," Rose said softly, eating the cookie in her hand in a few bites and leaned her head back on the chair's back.

The hearth blazed to life with green flames, and Julius stepped out of the fireplace with the elongated stride much associated with his father. His straight black hair framed his face with haphazard strands. Ember had her wings up and fanned as he stepped through, mild flames flickering off her half feathered and half down tail.

Julius' eyes narrowed as he entered the room, eyes flicking from Rose, the teacups, the half-eaten tray of cookies, the pill bag, and the plump white ferret on the table. One of his pale hands gently soothed back the crest feathers of Ember.

He reached over to the tea table and plucked the bag of capsules up and unzipped the bag with his fingers. He wafted his hand across the bag's open mouth and narrowed his eyes, nostrils flaring as he identified some of the scents. The corner of his mouth declared his disgust, and he pressed the bag closed and dropped the capsules back on the table.

"Good evening, Uncle," he said softly, nodding his head to the ferret. He picked up a cookie from the table and stuffed half of it into his mouth, holding it between his teeth.

Julius shrugged off his apprentice robe and hung it on the peg near the fireplace and shed his shoes, placing them neatly under his robe. He dislodged Ember from his shoulder and placed her with the rest of the chicks sleeping in the nesting box. The other chicks peeped sleepy greetings to their sibling. As if to give testament to her long day, Ember didn't protest as her mother shifted her weight and sat on top of her daughter and closed her eyes.

There was a rustle, and Hermione walked through the entrance portal, her outer robe whooshing behind her. Her eyes were dark and her face expressionless. Prince flew off her shoulder to land by his mate on the nesting box, curling his head around his mate's back. She scanned the room, her eyes flicking from the fireplace, the table, the chair, and then to her slumped daughter, a certain white ferret, and her son.

The mask of detachment that had settled across her face fell away as she let her official job demeanor go. "Julius," she said with a smile. "Rose, you look you should be in bed, daughter. And I see our ferret operative is back with us."

Julius hurried up to hug his mother, a smile creeping across his face like a sun peaking out from a cloud. "Hello, mum," he greeted warmly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How are things with Master Ollivander this evening?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Wonderful, mum," Julius said with a slight bounce. "We made a new core today. Unicorn and narwhal with one hair from kirin mane."

Hermione smiled broadly. "That sounds like an interesting balance of land, sea, and air, Julius. You must be excited."

"It's really finicky, mum!" Julius beamed. "But, I think it will make someone a very special wand."

"Garrick must be very proud of you," Hermione said with a smile. "I know I am."

Julius beamed in response.

"Your father and Wayne are working in the lab and Flitwick and his Heads are doing patrol, Julius, are you hiding away from your House tonight or do you need to get going?" Hermione chuckled.

"I should go," Julius said with a sigh. "Morgan wants me to help him with his Potions homework."

Hermione lifted a brow. "Mr. Danton better not be abusing your friendship for a leg up in potions work."

Julius waved his hands to placate her. "No, mum. He just needs help remembering how many times to stir in either direction on his last potion assignment. He's finally remembered all the ingredients."

Hermione sniffed absently and smirked. "Very well," she replied. I suppose helping him not blow up your father's and my classroom is also beneficial."

Julius grinned. "I thought so! Goodnight, mum!" he said as he bounced onto his toes to kiss him mother on the cheek. Julius grabbed his school robe and threw it on, hopped into his school shoes, and hurried out of the room and out of the portal door.

Hermione lifted her brows again as she heard Rose snoring softly in the chair by the fireplace.

Draco hopped down onto the floor with a squeak and bounced towards her. There was a corner of one of the shortbread cookies still in his mouth.

Hermione grinned at Draco, knelt down and pulled the corded port-key out from around Draco's neck. She pulled out her wand, waving it at him with a flick of her wrist, lightly tapping his head with the tip of her wand before she stood up again.

Draco finished off the cookie remnant and grinned at her. "Shortbread cookies are even better when the cookies are almost as big as you are."

"I'm onto you, Malfoy," Hermione chuckled. "You accepted the mission so you could gorge yourself on Molly's shortbread cookies."

Draco put on his best halo look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"They are strangely addictive," Hermione admitted. She pulled the kettle off the hearth. "Tea?"

"Please," Draco answered.

Hermione carried the tea tray out into the next room as Draco followed her. She poured him a cup, habitually putting in the cream and sugar she knew he liked into the tea and stirring it. She fixed her own cup and sat down by the weathered chairs by the fireplace.

"I find it amusing that practically every room in your quarters has a fireplace," Malfoy said as he sipped his tea.

Hermione's lips twitched. "We live in the dungeon, Draco. It is par for the course as they say in muggle golf."

"I did try muggle golf with your father," Draco confessed. "I really don't see the fascination with gold to be honest, but my father seems to find it… curiously soothing."

Hermione's eyes widened as she attempted to wrap her mind around the mental image of Lucius playing golf with her father.

Draco seemed to recognize her difficulty. "Yeah, that was my response too." He scratched his head with his hand. "But, who are we to question the odd quirks of our parents?"

Hermione shook her head in both agreement and refusal to ponder the mental image further. "Did you find anything while you were ferreting it up?" Hermione asked casually.

Draco shook his head. "There were quite a few 'supplements' going around the student possessions, but none had the scent you gave me before I went hunting."

Hermione looked up as Draco paused, catching a look that crossed his face. "But?"

Draco frowned. "But I did find one trace of it… in the capsules Rose laid on the table in the other room."

Hermione's expression turned dour, her eyes darkened into a color as dark as her husband's.

Draco waved his hand to clarify. "She hasn't taken them. She was given them by someone named Celandine who is supposedly worried about Rose over-stressing herself. Before she fell asleep by the fire, she told me she was waiting to give them to you and Severus."

Hermione slowly rubbed her temple with her fingertips, massaging her skin with a slow circle. "Celandine… Celandine… Ever since I started teaching, the first names always come to me slower than the last. Hallow I think is her surname. Fifth year. As much as I feel like this shouldn't matter, do you know her family, Draco?"

Draco knew what Hermione meant, even though she did not specifically ask. Hermione wished to know if Celandine Hallow was from a pure-blood family. Minerva had been concerned as to where tampered capsules had come from. Since the contaminated ones had muggle medicines mixed in with them, there had been assumptions that the capsules were being tampered by a muggle-born or half-blood wizard or witch. It was logical to presume that it would take someone familiar with muggle "science" or at least muggle methods to wish to mix two incompatible things together.

Draco shook his head. "I am not familiar with the family name," he answered her. "Father drilled many of the pure-blood family names into my brain as a child, but Hallow was never one of them. However… Hallow does seem like a Wizarding name, does it not?"

Hermione nodded. "It is possible that Miss Hallow is just someone caught in the web of this strange drug rather than someone specifically trying to bring harm to the students of Hogwarts." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "However, if she did intend harm to those she gave those pills to… she would expect Rose to end up like Miss Baylor in the hospital wing."

Draco lifted his head. "Hermione?"

"Hrm?" Hermione looked up from her musing.

"Verbena and Rose are both Slytherin. Is Celandine?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked upward as she pondered. "I do believe she is Slytherin."

"Perhaps that is where I should search next, with McGonagall's blessing," Draco speculated.

Hermione nodded. "I'll relay your report to Minerva in the morning during our meeting and take the capsules Rose saved in with me."

Draco and Hermione looked up as Rose walked into the room like a shuffling zombie. Rose blearily mumbled something incoherent, placed the plastic bag in her mother's hand, wrapped her arms around her mother in a hug, waved at Draco with her fingers, and walked out of the room towards her old room.

There was a dull thump a few minutes later, which Draco and Hermione exchanged glances over. "Well I guess that answers the question of where she'll be sleeping tonight," Hermione said with a small smirk. She grasped the bag with the capsules in it, glad that Draco had managed to give her a heads up over it ahead of time. "I wonder how much of tonight she will remember in the morning."

"If she's anything like her parents, she will probably remember all of it and be mortified," Draco speculated as he set down his empty teacup.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well I should get home to Astoria before she wonders if you stuffed me in a chest somewhere and locked it," Draco said as he stood up.

"I could, if it would make her feel better about her speculations," Hermione said with a grin.

Draco waved his hand. "No, thank you. I've had enough mischief today. Let me know if you require my assistance in further adventures."

Hermione nodded. "I will. Thank you for your help today, regardless."

Draco smiled with a small bare of his teeth, looking like a shadow of his ferret self. "A pleasure. And thank you for the tea and cookies. Especially the cookies," he said with a wink.

Hermione laughed, waving him away.

Draco smirked and walked into the adjoining room, disappearing into the floo with a rush of green flames.

Hermione grasped the bag with the offending green capsules in it, her lip curling in a level of disgust she had yet to put words to. Taking in a deep breath, she tucked the capsules into one of her pockets and cleaned off the various tea services around the rooms. She picked up the last shortbread cookie on the tray and munched on it, silently thanking Molly Weasley for her compulsive baking disorder.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus stifled a yawn as he finished bottling the last of the batch of potions allotted for Poppy Pomfrey. Wayne was dutifully quilling out labels and placing them on the various flasks and vials they had filled. Severus lifted an eyebrow at the labels as he noticed a distinctive trend into illegibility on the labels.

"Antido…de to Corruptive Poissons?" Severus curled his lip as he looked at the nearby flask. "I'm sure the French fish will enjoy having their own potion against 'corruption' as it were," he commented dryly.

Wayne hung his head, hitting his forehead against the desk with a large yawn. "Sorry, Master," he groaned. "I'll be lucky if I can remember the password to the living quarters shortly."

Severus shook his head as he rewrote another label as "Antidote to Common Poisons" and pressed it on the offending mislabeled flask. "Don't let Hermione catch you committing horrible crimes against penmanship," he said with a quirk of his lip.

"How do either of you write so meticulously all the time?" Wayne fussed as he rewrote a few labels and put them over the horribly written ones.

"I did have a period where I went through the spiky hardly legible writing phase, if it makes you feel any better," Severus said with a tilt of his head. "That got old fast, however, when writing your own ingredient lists and realizing you can't read your own handwriting."

"Somehow I doubt Hermione would ever have illegible handwriting," Wayne said.

"Once," Severus admitted, his expression flickered with the closest to sheepishness his face would ever become.

Wayne furrowed his brows. "Do tell."

Severus hooked his collar with his index finger and loosened it. "I once told her that it didn't matter if she could read my handwriting as long as I knew how to read mine."

Wayne slid his eyes to the side slowly. "I bet that went over well."

"She wrote the entire inventory I assigned her in my own horrible handwriting of the month and then left to the Weasley's for the holidays," Severus recalled.

"She can write in your handwriting?" Wayne sputtered disbelievingly.

"If I've written it, she can imitate it," Severus smirked.

"Is it a spell?" Wayne asked curiously.

Severus shook his head. "Before your time at Hogwarts, we did not share our thoughts as we do now. For her to learn from me, she literally absorbed every nuance of what I taught her. She was unconsciously mirroring my mannerisms long before how we are now."

"Like that thing you do when you're frustrated and you pinch the bridge of your nose?" Wayne asked with a grin.

Severus glared as his apprentice. "Yes. What of it?"

Wayne waved his hands in placation.

Severus inclined his head. "Have you ever watched her teach her Transfiguration classes?"

Wayne nodded. "Quite a few times."

"When she's tired, she teaches like Minerva," Severus said with a smirk. "And the less her potions class responds to civility, the more she teaches like me."

Wayne chuckled. "You know, I think you're right."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Of course I am."

Wayne waved his hands again. "I wonder where that will put me in ten years. Who will I teach like?"

Severus' corner of mouth quirked upward. "Hopefully yourself, however, it does not take Merlin himself to see that you're already picking up on both of our mannerisms from time to time."

Wayne ruffled his own hair with his hand. "That obvious?"

"Mmhmm," Severus answered. "You fuss over the phoenixes like Hermione.

"I snap at people who blow up cauldrons like you," Wayne sighed.

"Some would call that a good balance," Severus said with a smirk. "Do you bare your teeth and bounce back and forth doing a ferret war dance when you're excited?"

Wayne grunted. "So far, I have managed to restrain myself on that front."

"We can't all be my godson," Severus said with a shrug.

Thank Merlin for that," Wayne said as he rubbed his eyes. "I don't really see myself as being a ferret."

"Pine marten, perhaps?" Severus teased.

"No, no, not that either," Wayne replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Weasel?"

"No."

"Mink?"

No."

"Sable?"

"No!" Wayne interjected.

"Stoat?"

"No."

"Honey badger?"

"No and no."

"Wolverine?"

"Nnnnno."

"Greater grison?"

Wayne slumped into his chair. "Now you're just going through the entire _Mustelidae_ family."

Severus tilted his head to the side slightly. "Mmm. Perhaps."

"I'm willing to bet Hermione could turn me into all of the above on her whim," Wayne speculated.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You would be correct. She is extremely talented in that area."

"You know, back when I was a first year student, Hermione found me sniffling in the hallways just like the new transfer student from Birmingham… Violet… Kincaid? Kincaid sounds right. A group of students from one of the other Houses pushed me down in the hall, scattered my books, tipped my inkwell, and left me sniffling to myself and I hadn't even passed my first week at Hogwarts," Wayne recalled. "She picked up my stuff, mended my quill, magicked the ink back into the inkwell, and led me to the Slytherin table for lunch. I thought that very moment that she was the most magnificent witch in all the world."

Severus let out a soft snort of air through his nose. "She still is." He began to fill the crate in front of him with potions.

Wayne smiled at the Potion Master. "She never let me feel alone for long. Somehow, she would always find a way to get me surrounded by friendly people, regardless of their House. She shared Prince with me like it was nothing, yet to me it was everything. Had she not done that, I don't know how I would have turned out."

Severus pulled the shavings around the bottles and placed the crate on the table by the door. "Do you ever wonder how one small act can change an entire chain of events?"

Wayne stood, brushing his teaching robes into order. He picked up the crate of potions in his arms as Severus held open the door. "Quite often, actually." He walked out the door with the potions crate.

Severus closed the door and warded it. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Minerva hadn't forced me to take take Hermione as my apprentice. If I had driven her away with my stunning effervescent personality… Where would I be? If she hadn't been here teaching that day she helped you… If I hadn't survived the war…"

Wayne half choked on the mention of Severus and a effervescent personality. He had started to walk towards the stairs, but turned around to face his Master. "I don't claim to know how it happened, Master, but I am glad it worked out the way it did."

Severus met Wayne's gaze with a calm expression. "Full circle, Mr. Mitchell," he rumbled lowly. "One day, perhaps, Miss Violet Kincaid may look back on today and say the same of you."

Wayne smiled at Severus, an echo of the young boy with a propensity to create poppy flowers and potion pins reflected in his face. He bowed slightly in silent respect to his Master and turned on his heels and carried off the crate of potions to the hospital wing.

A flicker of movement caught Snape's attention as he stared down the hallway. "Five points from Slytherin for skulking about the corridors after curfew, Aldrich, and five points from Gryffindor for you too, Matthews," Severus growled.

The two chastised students slunk away towards their perspective House dormitories, keeping their heads down.

Severus took in a breath and let it out slowly, turning and gliding down the corridor, his black robe flowing behind him like a flag in the wind.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Witch," Severus grunted, "Why are you staring at me?" He regarded her with sleepy eyes as she shifted under the bed covers.

Hermione smiled at Severus as she slipped into the bed. "I happen to enjoy looking at you." She wiggled under the comforter and snuggled up close to him, placing her face against his chest and tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm fairly certain you've gone round the bend," he rumbled into her ear with a frequency that seemed to purr directly into her eardrum.

Hermione smiled, inhaling his scent and pressing her face against his chest. "As long as you are here, I do not mind," she murmured.

"What am I, your enabler?" Severus sniffed, burying his nose into her hair.

"Crazy loves company," Hermione retorted, settling in beside him. Within a few minutes, she was already fast asleep.

Severus curved his arm around his wife, his eyes closing as a contentedness surrounded him. Crazy he may be but glad of it.

Within moments, he too, was fast asleep.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Taking a little break from studying the integumentary system. Z...z...Z...Z...ZzZz... Wait what? I just watched a kid go by my window on an electric scooter. They couldn't be bothered to stand up on the scooter, so they put a plastic bucket on it and sat down on it as a seat. I'm not sure if they get points for inventiveness or points taken for utter laziness. Maybe it cancels it out to zero.


	12. Chapter 12 Stone Table

**Chapter 12: Stone Table**

The meeting with Minerva ended up being moved out onto the green by the lake so the Headmistress and her Deputies could keep an eye one Hagrid keeping an eye on his class learning about the squid in Black Lake. While no one had ever been hurt by the squid, Hagrid attracted odd events like he collected random food in his beard during mealtimes. If anything strange could happen, it would happen while Hagrid was around distracted by something else. It was just a matter of time. Keeping an eye on Hagrid keeping an eye on his students was just preventative care.

That being said, Minerva had transfigured a wonderful stone round-table overlooking the lake, and it allowed those attending the meeting to enjoy the open air, keep an extra eye on Hagrid's wayward students, and speak about the matter at hand all at once.

"Unfortunately, Hallow is not a name that I have heard amongst the long-time Wizarding families in Europe," Lucius admitted as he stretched his legs out and sipped his tea. "It sounds like a Wizarding name, though, which is puzzling."

"So many names go through Hogwarts anymore," Hermione replied with a sigh. "I am lucky to remember all of my students by name. Keeping track of lineages was never my forte."

"I do recall the name from somewhere before recently," McGonagall said, steepling her hands together as she stared into space. "It is possible I heard it while traveling abroad rather than here at Hogwarts."

Draco drummed his fingers on the table and frowned. "Is it possibly an American family name?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, eying a student who was half-covered in mud traipsing up and down the shoreline with the other students. The other classmates were giving the mud-covered boy a wide berth. "I have heard the name 'Hallows' in use in muggle Europe as a surname," Severus mentioned. "And there are, of course, the Deathly Hallows in the Wizarding world, but as a Wizarding family, I cannot recall having heard of it before Celandine Hallow."

"I would rather not try to involve Aurors in this unless there is a confirmed use of Dark Arts to be traced," Minerva said. "As much as we are in the good graces of the Aurors Office these days, I'd rather be sure before getting them involved in yet another Hogwarts mystery."

"Dark Magic had a distinctive feel even when used in formularies," Severus said. "And there is none of it upon the capsules or the contents."

"And the trace would have been noticeable once the capsule was opened, even if the capsule had been charmed to be undetectable, yes?" Hermione pondered out loud.

"Yes," Severus said with a nod.

McGonagall let out her breath somewhat loudly. "And there is the issue with determining of Celandine is the source of the pills or an innocent, albeit horribly misguided, victim in this."

Hermione frowned. "If Miss Hallow purposely gave Rose those pills, she would expect her to be showing symptoms soon, much like Miss Baylor."

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage," McGonagall pondered. "If we plant Rose in the Hospital Wing for a couple days and act like she had the same issue as Miss Baylor, we could observe Miss Hallow's behavior."

"Careful, Minerva," Severus said softly. "You may have been hanging around too many Slytherins."

Minerva scoffed, waving her hand, unintentionally reinforcing the point upon herself.

The Slytherins at the table smirked.

"She has a point," Hermione conceded. "And Rose would probably enjoy a little hospital wing subterfuge." Hermione's hand went to the area between her eyes and she rubbed it absently. "Most of the other professors would probably not mind if Rose had to have absentee homework brought to her in the hospital ward for a few days. The only ones you may have a hard time convincing to bring her absentee work are the Potion Professors."

The Headmistress eyed Hermione with a smirk. "Oh?"

Hermione inclined her head. "They are brewing Shrinking Solutions this week. She'll be wanting to peel her shrivelfigs all over the hospital ward. Poppy will have kittens."

"The last thing Pomfrey wants is to have Rose chasing caterpillars across the hospital floor either," Severus grunted as he drummed his long fingers against the table.

Draco coughed politely into his fist as Lucius cast his gaze down to his walking cane. The both of them shared the mental image of Severus dealing with any student chasing caterpillars across the floor of his classroom. The image was both comical and frightening.

Minerva sipped her tea, stifling a chuckle. "Perhaps… well thought out written work will suffice until she can 'make up' her missed days in the laboratory?"

Severus and Hermione turned their heads at the same time to stare at Wayne Mitchell, whose eyes widened before he slumped his shoulders and laid his forehead down on the table. "Yes, Masters," he said in defeat. The phoenix chick on his shoulder seemed to slump as well, letting out a soft peep.

Severus turned his head, looking bored. Hermione patted their apprentice on the shoulder gently, taking a moment to rub Keegan under the beak. The phoenix chick perked up immediately, rubbing his head against her fingers.

Minerva inhaled sharply and let her breath out slowly. "Well that will suffice for now. Thank you, Lucius, for checking into the name for us. Draco, I appreciate your willingness to help with the reconnaissance."

Lucius waved his hand dismissively. "It was nothing," he said with a sniff.

Draco gave a sly smile to indicate just now much not a trouble it had been for him.

Lucius grunted at his son. "You've created a monster, Hermione. My son is entirely too happy to run around as a polecat for your spying pleasure."

Draco curled his lip slightly at his father. "Ferret, father."

Lucius gave a shrug that was as close to him saying "whatever" as Lucius Malfoy would come. "I dread if your animagus form is anything else. I do not want to see my grown son cry."

Draco snorted, turning his head away from his father.

Minerva had a sly look upon her face as she winked at Hermione. Hermione lowered her chin and pressed her thumb to her lips in a very Malfoyesque gesture.

Sparks had shuffled down Severus' sleeve during the meeting and was busy giving Minerva the eyes. The young phoenix had no eyelashes to bat, but she widened her round eyes even more and vibrating her wings with a chain of soft peeps.

"You're being prostrated to, Auntie Minerva," Severus said dryly. His eyes slid sideways to peer at the Headmistress with veiled amusement.

Minerva plucked a fig from the bowl near her and offered it up to the begging chick. Sparks did her best to make it disappear in the most efficient manner possible. Keegan and Ignis peeped jealously from Wayne's and Hermione's shoulders.

"Wayne," Severus broke the silence to speak to his apprentice.

"Yes, Sir?" Wayne replied automatically.

"Please fetch Rose from our quarters and take her to the hospital wing. Be sure to make a nice show of carrying her there. There is a sleeping draught on the second shelf near the door behind Living With Dittany in the Search of Erumpents. Have her drink a fourth of it before you do, so she doesn't give anything away with her insufferable giggling."

Wayne grinned mischievously. "Yes, Master," he said as he stood and gave a small bow to the others and left, his own robes whooshing behind him.

Minerva stood. "I will go inform Poppy before she gets her next 'patient,'" She smirked as she bowed a farewell to those at the table and headed up the path towards Hogwarts.

Lucius took a bite of an apple from Minerva's shared fruit bowl. "You are turning that poor young man into another Snape, Severus," he commented. I'm starting to think it's a contagion. It starts slowly, with change in wardrobe, and then insidiously takes over the mind."

"Nonsense," Severus answered. "He is far too… cheerful… for you to blame it on me."

Draco leaned in. "There are two elder Snapes molding him into what he is, Uncle Severus. He's doomed."

Hermione slid her eyes over to peer at her husband. "What do you mean… too cheerful?"

Severus was silent as he met his wife's scrutiny. Her eyes were full of mock outrage and pure mischief.

Hermione fluidly transferred Ignis from her shoulder to the table as she half stood.

Severus was a blur of motion as he fled the table, his harpy eagle form beating his wings wildly as he caught a thermal and sped off over Black Lake.

Hermione launched herself into the air after him, giving a clarion call of eagle indignation as she tore off after her mate, her great wings sending large whirlwinds of air over Draco and Lucius as she left. The two eagles collided in mid air, talons locking together as they joined each other in free-fall. Just before they crashed into the water, they released, giving joined calls of eagle exhilaration. Hermione's calls echoed across the lake with her laughter as Severus' answered her with scolding.

Lucius and his son watched the two Professor Snapes chase each other through the clear blue sky. The two phoenix chicks peered up into the sky with wistful peeps. Lucius slowly set his hand down on Ignis' back and stroked his down and feathered back. Sparks, noticing the attention her brother was getting, wiggled her way under Lucius' hand as well.

Draco grinned at his father.

Lucius schooled his face into the utmost in propriety, refusing to let his son accuse him of being tender in public. The phoenix chicks refused to allow him to shirk on the petting, peeping and bumping up against his hand for the affection they desired. Lucius' mouth twitched and he slowly caressed the phoenix chicks once more, glaring at his son as if to dare him to say anything.

"There is no use resisting them, father," Draco said with a smile. "They are Snapes, Slytherin, and have a splash of Gryffindor audacity."

Lucius cast his gaze down to the chicks under his hand. "I am glad your mother is not here. She would want to take one home."

Draco looked skyward as if for guidance. "Mmm… that sounds like mother."

Hermione and Severus landed with a whoosh of powerful wings, sending wind in whirlwinds around the Malfoys. They cast off their harpy eagle shapes with a speed of practice. Both professors tilted their heads back at the same time, running their hands through their hair and shaking it as they landed. The two phoenix chicks perked up and ran across the table as fast as their legs would carry them, peeping happily that their surrogate parents had professor had smug expressions cast about their face as though privy to some secret they weren't sharing.

Hermione scooped up the two chicks with a broad smile, nosing them both with her face before depositing Sparks on Severus' shoulder and Ignis on her own. Hermione made a soft warbling sound in her throat, causing the two chicks to trill happily in response. Each chick flapped their wings and settled, content to be reunited with their bipedal parents.

Lucius and Draco stood. Lucius twitched the corner of his mouth as he looked at the two potion masters.

Hermione inclined her head towards Draco. "Class isn't for a few hours, Draco, if you wish to carry on our lessons."

Draco gave a sly grin, catching up to her as the pair walked up the path towards Hogwarts together. If a person did not know their history together, they would never have suspected them having once been sworn adversaries in both House and life choices. Ignis peeped a farewell from Hermione's shoulder, causing Sparks to flap her wings and let out a baby warble.

Lucius stared at the little phoenix with amusement. "We've come a long way, old friend," he said softly, staring at his son and his old friend's wife walk up the path together. "On some days, it seems like so much has changed, and on others quite the opposite."

Severus lifted his head slightly, regarding Lucius with dark and impenetrable eyes. "For the better, Lucius," he replied.

Lucius fanned out his fingers from his walking cane, slowly curling them around the head of it as if to stretch his fingers as one would stretch their shoulders. He watched as Draco chased Hermione up the trail, snatched Ignis from her shoulder, and tore up the pathway. Hermione leapt into the air as a harpy eagle and chased after, giving a call of righteous indignation. Draco ducked the wicked talons as she whooshed by his head, cackling in his amusement.

Lucius met Severus' eyes. His expression was no longer the haunted and broken man that barely survived the second Wizarding War. He, like his son, had changed, healed, and become something greater than the past had allowed. "For the better, Severus," he agreed.

* * *

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mum."

Hermione looked up from the large pile of parchments she was grading, her quill paused a few seconds after she looked up as if the message to stop from her brain was delayed in transit. "Yes, my son?"

"Watch!"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow curiously as Julius set down Ember next to a line of cauldrons. He tapped the phoenix chick on the beak and stared at her. The chick hunkered down slightly, tucking her head close to her body as she watched him.

He walked backwards cautiously, keeping an eye on the chick until he reached the end of the counter. "Ok, Ember!" Julius encouraged from down the counter.

The young phoenix warbled excitedly, wings flapping. Her tail let off small flames as she scampered down the counter, smacking her tail into each cauldron as she passed by, igniting the brazier under each one all the way down the line. Ember skidded to a halt when she reached the end of the line, peeping excitedly as she flapped her wings. She looked up at Julius with anticipation.

Julius held out a fig for the young bird and watched it disappear down her gullet within seconds. He looked at his mother for a sign of approval or lack thereof, hoping for the former and ready for the latter.

Hermione grinned at her son's phoenix training antics. She stood, setting her quill down and shrugging her shoulders so her outer robe draped across her shoulders with its familiar weight. "Well now, my son. It seems we have a right collection of ready cauldrons. Whatever shall we do with them?"

Julius looked curiously at his mother as she peered into each cauldron and added measures of water to each one.

"You know, Julius," Hermione said as though she were commenting on the water level of Black Lake. "There is a lonely bowl of apples sitting on our dining room table just begging for attention. If only… someone could bring them to me here."

Julius' expression became excited and he hurried out the classroom door, darting towards their private living quarters.

Hermione smirked, opening one of the cabinets and pulled out a box. She laid out a long mat and set out a series of bowls. Opening each of the jars, she sniffed them and poured contents into each bowl. She unwrapped small blocks of chocolate and caramel and tossed them into their own cauldron. Sniffing one of the jars, she smiled and tapped its contents into another cauldron, stirring it gently as it thickened and burbled. Ignis cheeped curiously from her shoulder, and she scratched him around the beak with her finger.

Julius let himself back into the classroom, carrying a large bowl of apples. The bowl was larger than his upper body, and he had his arms wrapped completely around it. Ember perched on the edge of the bowl, flapping her wings as if to help him lift it with her own power of will.

Julius hoisted the bowl onto the counter with a smile.

"Care to help me stir?" Hermione asked as she stirred the last cauldron. She handed Julius a spoon.

Julius bounced on his heels and grasped the spoon and tended the cauldrons with her, stirring each of them as they watched them burble. Some of his hair fell down in front of his face and he blew on it, glaring at the errant strands as though his will would drive them back around his ears.

Hermione reached over and stroked his hair back around his ears and clipped his hair back into a ponytail. "You've been blessed with sentient hair, my son. A gift from both myself and your father. You're welcome."

Julius gave his mother a lop-sided grin. "Worth it!"

Hermione grinned at her son. "I wasn't so accepting at your age."

"You didn't have charmed hair bands!" Julius chuckled.

"You can thank your father for making those for us," Hermione said with a smile as she stirred her cauldrons. "Though he did test them on me long before you were born."

Julius perked up at the mention of the past. Neither Hermione nor Severus were ones to wax poetic when it came to their past, so the few times they did voluntarily share it, even to their children, Julius knew a rare gem when came to bite him on the face. As if to mirror his enthusiasm, Ember peeped cutely and cast her wide, round eyes upon Hermione.

Hermione eyed the cauldrons and seemed satisfied. She handed Julius half a stack of flat sticks and gestured to the bowl of apples.

Julius hopped up onto the nearby stool and dutifully began to stab each apple with a stick as his mother sat beside him.

"When I was your age, Julius, I was very self conscious about my appearance," Hermione began. "But one of the sorest spots I had was with my overly bushy hair and buck teeth. It was a bone of contention between myself and anyone who wanted to get a rise out of me."

Julius tilted his head to the side in an unconscious reflection of his mother and father. "But there is nothing wrong with your hair, mother, and you don't have buck teeth."

Hermione smirked as used her wand to shape the apple into a large ferret head and then shoved the stick into the core making it look like an impaled ferret head. "Back then, tension between the Houses was more than just something that separated you during Quidditch games. Your Uncle Draco once charmed my teeth to resemble a North American beaver."

"What?" Julius' eyes went wide. "How did he survive doing that to you?" Julius was fully aware of how skilled his mother was in all manner of spells, charms, curses, hexes, counters, and everything in between. He also knew that if anyone attempted to do anything to his mother, successful or not, it would not be his mother they would have to worry about the foremost, but his father. "Father would have set him on fire!"

"Back then, my dear Julius," Hermione said as she stuffed another stick into the apple core, "Your father and I got along like water and oil. And your uncle and I got along like a cauldron explosion in the library, only imagine the books and the cauldron glaring at each other menacingly before the explosion."

Julius blinked disbelieving at his mother. "I cannot imagine that," he admitted as he continued to stuff sticks into apple cores. Auntie says the two of you were meant for each other. Even Great-uncle Lucius says that."

Hermione smiled at her son, a part of her still amused at how things had changed between herself and the Malfoy family. "Sometimes things that were meant to be take a while to figure out due to being in the thick of it," Hermione explained. "Small steps are often what takes you to an end others see long before you."

Julius thought for a moment. "Auntie saw it before you and father?"

Hermione stabbed the last stick into a free apple. "I think so. She's the one who insisted I unofficially apprentice under your father after the war. She confesses she wasn't completely sure, and there may have been some under the table betting on who managed to hex the other into the hospital wing first."

Julius giggled, running his hand through his hair at the mental image. "The portraits say you and father used to duel for fun in the corridors and courtyards during the summer."

Hermione looked upwards. "Mmmm."

Julius eyed his mother. "You did?"

"Mmmm," Hermione said noncommittally.

Julius stared at his mother with wide eyes a moment. A large grin broke out over his face.

Hermione stood up and dipped one of the apples into one of the nearby cauldrons. The apple came out of the dip with a shiny red candy coating that hardened almost immediately after she pulled it out. She placed it on the mat with a grin.

Julius stood up and dunked one of his apples into some caramel and then rolled it across the bowl of chopped nuts before setting it down on the mat to cool. They worked together silently, dipping apples into the cauldrons and rolling them across various sprinkles, nuts, and candies.

Hermione took a spoon and slowly dripped white chocolate over one of the dark chocolate covered apples making it look like a spiderweb. Julius watched intensely and attempted to imitate. He grinned as his apple looked like a spider had cast its web upon his apple.

Hermione poked a chocolate onto his apple and pointed her wand at it, charming it into a spider shape. The chocolate spider's multiple eyes glittered and its chocolate legs twitched as if alive.

Julius laughed and bobbed his head in approval, begging to learn the charm. His mother smiled before the teaching face took over and spread across her face as a cloud would pass across the sun. She stood straighter, guiding his posture with her hands, and her voice was concise as she gave him the incantation. Her eyes missed nothing as he imitated the gestures, her hands reaching up guide his arm, shoulder, fingers, or head into the proper position the moment any of the above were out of alignment.

Julius followed his mother's instruction without complaint until a perfect chocolate spider adorned each of his nearby apples. He looked at his mother with a hopeful smile.

Hermione's stern teaching face softened and she smiled, nodding her approval. One of Julius' spiders attempted to crawl off the apple and Ember pounced on it in a flurry of flapping wings, pinning it down with her foot.

Julius laughed, grasping the chick in his hand and transferring her back to his shoulder. He stuffed a dried apricot into her beak as he "rescued" the chocolate spider and plunked it back onto the candy web.

"What are you going to do with all these candy apples, Julius?" Hermione asked, the corner of her mouth quirked upward in a very Snape expression.

"I think I'm going to use the phoenix-owl network to send them off to Aunt and Uncle Malfoy, Aunt Minerva, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley and Granger… and Master Ollivander, if that's okay, mum?" Julius bounced on his toes and looked to his mother for permission.

Hermione eyed her son silently. "They are yours to do as you please," she replied, silently proud.

Julius smiled and began to pack the apples carefully into a crate so they didn't knock into each other. He paused as he picked up the crate. "Do you think it would be bad manners if I save one for Rose and myself?"

Hermione smiled at her son. "No, Julius. I do not think anyone would fault you for wishing to keep a couple for yourself or your sister."

Julius grinned happily. He plucked out two apples from his crate. One had a chocolate spider with emerald green candy eyes and one had ruby red candy eyes. He held them out to Hermione with a shy smile. "These are for you and father," Julius announced.

Hermione's expression was warm as she regarded her son. Her fingers clasped the wooden sticks holding up the candy apples. "Thank you, Julius."

Julius blushed and scurried out of the door. He stopped at the door and looked back. "I will come back and help clean up the cauldrons after I send these, mum!"

"Don't worry about it this time, Julius," Hermione answered with a smirk. "You're excused this time."

Julius grinned and carried his crate of candy apples back towards the living quarters.

Severus entered the classroom shortly after as Hermione vanished the mess from the counters and put away the excess ingredients. She approached him without hesitation and extended the candy apple to him with a smile.

Severus' eyebrow lifted in curiosity, his black eyes meeting hers. His pale fingers curled around the candy apple's stick.

"Your son wishes to give you a gift, husband," Hermione said with a warm smile.

Severus eyed the candy spider on his apple, taking note of the lifelike emerald candy eyes and lifelike chocolate legs. "Giving private lessons again, my witch?" There was amusement in his voice.

Hermione's expression was mischievous. "Perhaps."

Severus touched her cheek with his free hand, running his fingers through her hair. Energy rippled through their bond, rewarding them both with pleasure. He placed his hand over the clasp holding her hair back and tugged on it, releasing its hold upon her tamed hair. Her hair almost immediately sprung back into its customary fluffiness. Her curls wound around his fingers as though it was sentient and sensed his presence. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss, stroking her hair with his pale fingers. As he pulled away, he moved his hand together to gather her hair in a practiced movement and clipped it back into place with the charmed serpent he had made her so many years previous. "You are missing one of your hair binds," he noted.

"I let Julius borrow one so he did not get his hair into the candy apple coatings," Hermione replied with a smile.

Severus smirked. "Probably wise." He pulled a hair comb out from his robe and fastened her hair into its more tame appearance. A charmed peacock spread its tail up as the comb was put in place, sending a shimmer of magic through her hair.

Hermione smiled at him. His tending to her hair had begun long before they had truly admitted the depth of their feelings to each other, but it was little gestures such as those that had overwritten their less than stellar past during her early school years.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Snape walked into his laboratory to hear a swelling crescendo of Mozart's Requiem in D Minor roll into him. He stood still in the doorway like a statue, torn between surprise, affront to his feeling of territory, and something he couldn't identify.

His apprentice was deep in the throes of potion-crafting. He could tell by her stance and the way her hands moved across the cauldrons that his lessons beyond the scope of books had finally begun to become second nature to her. Her hands moved to bottles of ingredients; she opened and sniffed them, and she measured out some seemingly random quantity into one cauldron or another, stirring one clockwise and the other anti-clockwise.

It seemed that the conjured music seemed to assist her into getting "in the zone" of what she was doing rather than distracting her, helping her tune out the sounds of Hogwarts as well as the equally random thoughts her own mind threw into mix.

Five different cauldrons were burbling at the same time, something he had not taught her to do specifically, yet as far as he knew, he was the only one on the continent that regularly did multiple cauldrons at the same time. Even so, those that did rarely went over two at the same time. Three was pushing it. He, however, had found it strangely relaxing to do more at a time. It forced his mind to focus and put things into order. Perhaps, Ms. Granger had found the same conclusion. He found the thought strangely pleasing.

As he watched her, her body swayed to the music in the laboratory as if dancing with an invisible partner. Her eyes, however, did not leave her cauldrons. Her hands hung over them either to stir or add ingredients at the proper time.

She paused in her ministrations as each of the cauldrons seemed to stabilize one after another. She took a deep breath as if to steady herself, eyes still intent on her vigil. Her overly bushy hair fell across her face in an annoyingly distracting manner, and she blew up on it, attempting to get it out of her face.

Snape approached, dragging his shoe across the stone floor in order to warn her of his approach. He saw her head turn slightly at the sound, tensing, then relaxing as she realized who was with her. She blew on her hair again, sighing. One hand was stirring a cauldron, and the other was poised with her wand as she monitored temperature.

Severus reached onto the counter where a small silver paperweight had been cast to the side. He picked it up in his hand, pondering.

"Ms. Granger," he asked softly. "Will you… permit me to assist you with you hair?"

Hermione tensed at the mention of her hair, her shoulders slumped slightly as if bracing herself for some hateful comment as to her bushy hair. When it did not come, she turned her head to him slowly, her eyes meeting his. "You… may," she replied softly.

Snape approached her from behind, closing his hand over the silver paperweight in his hand. He felt it grow warm in his hand as he willed the magic he wanted into it. When he opened his hand, the silver had formed into a snake with sparkling emerald eyes. He gathered her hair awkwardly in his hands, pulling it back from her face and tucking the errant strands away from her eyes and under his fingers. Gently, he pulled her hair back into a ponytail and released the snake in his hand. The silver snake slithered around her hair multiple times, forming a neat ponytail. The snake went still, having fulfilled its duty. He dropped his hands from her hair and stepped back somewhat awkwardly.

Hermione stirred one of the cauldrons and threw a pinch of something into another. "Thank you, Professor Snape," she thanked him softly under the cover of the music in the room.

Snape looked over her cauldrons critically, but his eyes seemed to soften as he monitored her progress. "You are welcome."

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione smiled at Severus as he combed her hair with his fingers, leaning into his touch as the memory of the first time he had tended her hair made a warmth rise up within.

He pressed his forehead to hers, nostrils flaring slightly as he took in her scent. He pulled her into him, enfolding her. He set the candied apple down on his desk next to hers, freeing his arm to pull her closer.

"I have a thought to let Wayne teach the next class," Severus murmured into her ear. "He's getting too comfortable with the first years."

"Throwing him to the wolves of the third year?" Hermione asked with a chuckle, pressing her nose into his waistcoat.

"Who would do such a thing?" Severus murmured his reply into her hair.

"I happen to know of a couple of people with the audacity," she chuckled softly.

"Mmmph," Severus grunted. "We should meet up for tea. They sound like our kind of people."

Hermione's fingers gently pressed to the back of his neck where his collar did not quite protect him.

Severus hissed softly, tugging her against him as his mouth pressed to hers into a highly conditioned response as his own hand pressed against the nape of her neck.

They parted slowly, eyes meeting in a conversation that never needed to pass their lips.

Hermione kissed the end of his nose affectionately, beaming at him with unconditional adoration. "You know… the third years may have it worse with Wayne teaching instead of us."

"Oh?" Severus replied. "How so?"

"If he teaches with my temper, your flair for disdain, and adds in his own style, the students aren't going to know which way to run when something explodes," Hermione said with a giggle.

"As long as it isn't towards me," Severus said, casting his gaze upward.

Hermione shoved her husband lightly with her head to his chest. "Pfft."

"Fine, fine," Severus acquiesced. "As long as it isn't towards me or you."

Hermione laughed, running her finger down the bridge of his nose. "Thank you for your consideration."

The Potion Master gazed upon Hermione as a smile danced across his eyes rather than his face. "You are welcome."


	13. Chapter 13 Lessons in Geraniums

**Chapter 13: Lessons in Geraniums**

"You will find that making potions comes to an explosive end if your ingredients are incorrect," Wayne smirked as he directed the class. "You will also find that it comes to a grinding half it you do not have the ingredients to begin with. As potion making is intricately linked to to the ingredients, today we will be sharing a class with Professor Longbottom, who has been kind enough to share his time with us to go over where and how we get some of our most common ingredients for our next potion." Wayne bowed his head towards Neville Longbottom, who was walking up the aisle from the back.

"Each of you has a fanged geranium on your desk," Neville explained. "It is one of the more commonly obtainable ingredients you will need in potions, but as you will experience today, commonly obtainable does not always mean easily obtainable. Some coaxing may be necessary to get what you want, and the key is to know what that may be."

"What you want from a fanged geranium is its teeth," Wayne explained to his class. "But any old teeth will not suffice. Killing the fanged geranium for its teeth is both reckless and wasteful. It also makes the teeth less potent than those freely given, which will make for unbalanced potions if you choose the lazier route."

Neville passed by a few pots with fanged geraniums in them that were gathered on the front desk where Hermione and Severus were silently grading parchments. All of the geraniums were still as Neville went by, save one, that stuck its head out from its foliage and snapped at Neville with an audible clack of its mouth.

Neville glared at the offending geranium and sighed. "Most fanged geraniums become used to tending after working with them for a while and will volunteer up their loose fangs after being tended. Professor Sprout, for example, likes to water the geraniums first, then goes about pruning back the old foliage to make way for the younger and healthier leaves. Usually by the time she she is done, the geranium has give her at least four to eight teeth. Multiply this by how many geraniums we have in the greenhouse, you get an idea of how many teeth we gather a week. There are some plants, unfortunately, that never acclimatize themselves to being tended, and rarely shed their teeth voluntarily." Longbottom glared at the geranium that had snapped at him. "Some of them are downright moody."

"We will need approximately four to eight fangs for our potion work next class, so our task today is for you to gather what fangs you can from our geranium friends," Wayne announced.

"Some prefer to water the geranium first, but you may wish to prune them first. The choice is yours, but be careful not to treat the plant poorly. It will respond in kind," Neville explained as he walked by the desk again. The moody fanged geranium snapped at him again, causing half the class to giggle. Neville attempted to move the ornery plant away from the others, but the plant made for his fingers. He snatched his hand back and narrowed his eyes at the irritable plant.

"You may begin," Wayne directed. "If you have questions or problems, be sure to raise your hand. There is no excuse for treating the geraniums poorly."

Neville glared at the geranium that was determined to make his life difficult. "I'm not sure why Pomona put you in the crate with the others. It's not like you will let anyone tend you."

"Are you arguing with a plant, Mr. Longbottom?" Severus quipped from his pile of scrolls. His red quill was working furiously in his hand. Severus didn't even bother looking up.

Neville gulped, trying to stifle his instinctive response to the older Potion Master. "It's a one sided argument, Professor Snape," he replied, inwardly proud that he didn't stutter his response in front of a full class of students, yet still resigned to the fact he could never bring himself to call Severus by his first name.

"The plant seems to be winning," Severus sniffed, scrawling an elegant, yet distinctive 'T' over the parchment he was grading. He pushed the scroll to the side and picked up the next.

Neville blushed slightly and furrowed his brows as Hermione extended her arm out and her hand curled around the fanged geranium's pot and pulled it closer to her.

Hermione did not look up from her grading any more than Severus. Her free hand, however, gently caressed the head of the geranium that had taken snaps at Neville. The fanged geranium rattled its foliage, leaning into her touch. She ran her fingers under the geranium's "jaw," causing it to rattle softly, its foliage rustled back and forth.

Neville frowned and experimentally extended his hand towards the geranium. The plant paused in rubbing against Hermione's hand in order to take another snap at Neville, proving his hypothesis that that particular geranium hated his guts.

Hermione dipped her hand into the nearby water glass and held it out. The geranium happily wrapped its mouth around her fingers, absorbing the water with enthusiasm. She repeated the action multiple times in an absent manner, as if she didn't even realize she was doing it. Her quill continued to work furiously on writing on the parchment in front of her.

Ignis, who had been watching the interaction with curiosity, shuffled down Hermione's arm from her shoulder and eyed the fanged geranium curiously. The geranium rattled its foliage, but did not snap as the chick pressed his beak to the fanged geranium's closed mouth and peeped.

Hermione's hand came down upon Ignis, soothing his feathers and down as her fingers gently stroked the fanged geranium's "chin." The geranium rattled softly and shuddered, depositing a small pile of its teeth into Hermione's hand. She deposited the teeth into the small dish on her desk as her hand went back to both scratching the phoenix chick and rubbing the geranium's head like one would pet a cat. All of what she did, she did without looking up from her writing, causing Neville to face-palm in resignation.

As if to prove how much both Professors Snape were working in automation, Hermione folded the parchment she was writing, deposited a pool of wax on it, and pulled out her signet from her robe. She held it out without a word, and Severus extended his join with hers with a click. They cast it down into the warm wax as a flash of magic sealed the letter to their official seal.

A small flying owl appeared out of no where, skidding to a halt on her desk, giving a soft hoot of greeting. Hermione offered the random owl a tidbit of food from the desk as the Ignis and Sparks chirped greetings to the owl. Sparks hopped down Severus' sleeve much like Ignis had earlier. They both walked towards the owl and preened the visitor thoroughly.

The owl hooted softly, preening the chicks affectionately before opening his beak for the letter. Hermione passed the owl the letter, and he was off to deliver.

The two phoenix chicks walked closer to the nippy geranium and peeped curiously. The plant rattled back to them. Sparks took one of its tendrils in her beak. The geranium closed its mouth over Ignis' head. Ignis peeped indignantly, and the geranium let go, rattling as if in laughter. The geranium opened its mouth widely, and the two chicks stuck their heads into its open maw curiously. The geranium was still for a moment before it closed its mouth lightly over the chicks and they pulled back with a chirp. The plant rattled. The chicks warbled and tiredly flopped next to the geranium. The plant settled back into a resting position, looking as dormant as its fellows on the desk.

Neville exchanged glances with Wayne Mitchell and slammed his palm against his forehead once more. It figured that the temperamental geranium of the bunch would be friendly to a Snape. Any Snape. At least the geranium wasn't snuggling up to the bane of his school's historical existence.

Wayne and Neville walked down the aisles, helping each of the students harvest their geranium fangs. A few of the students tried to coax cooperation from the geraniums, a few attempted threats, a few tried bribery, and a few tried blatant pleading. Each seemed to experience varying degrees of success.

Neville guided one student who had a geranium clamped onto her robes into appeasing the plant with water and tending, winning the girl a couple of its coveted teeth. The girl sighed gratefully, rubbing her arm where the unhappy plant had tried to take a chunk out of her.

Wayne whapped a boy upside the head with Arithmancy and You when he started to threaten his geranium with bodily harm. The geranium proceeded to ignore him completely, refusing to move, rattle, or expose its teeth. Wayne took the geranium and placed it on the front desk, picking up a replacement from the desk and setting it down in front of the frazzled student. "Try to be more accommodating, Mr. Reynolds," Wayne rumbled. "Instead of threatening a plant with physical violence."

Reynolds looked sheepish and attempted a kinder approach.

Neville shook his head at Wayne. Wayne shrugged his shoulders, tucking his book back into his robes. Neville turned back towards the front of the room and saw both Snapes were quilling onto parchments, ignoring both Wayne and Neville as well as the class. The fanged geraniums on the desk were all turned towards them, waving their open mouths and rattling their foliage. The two phoenix chicks were doing the same, vibrating their wings and opening their mouths in a not so subtle plea for food.

Both Hermione and Severus did not even look up from their grading as their hands stuffed gooseberries into the hungry chicks' beaks. They both dipped their fingers into the bowl of water on the desk and held it out to the geraniums, allowing the eager plants to envelope their fingers, absorbing the water directly from their skin. Both professors did the action nonchalantly, seemingly too engrossed with their parchments to notice what they were doing in synchronization. A large pile of geranium fangs were stacked on the desk in a testament to the plants' eagerness to please.

Neville hung his head. Professor of Herbology he may be, but sometimes the plants chose who they preferred to interact with and it wasn't always the ones who made a life studying them. He would have to keep the fact that a group of Pomona's fanged geraniums had a crush on the Snape family a secret. She wouldn't believe him anyway.

Wayne placed jars next to each student as he passed. "Bottle up your fangs, everyone. When you have cleaned up your workspaces, return your geranium to the crate up front," Wayne announced. "Do not forget to bring your fangs to our next class. You will be using them."

There was a rustle of activity. One student raised their hand.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?" Wayne asked.

"What if you only gathered two fangs?" she asked sadly.

Wayne smirked. "Not to worry." Wayne eyed the giant stack of geranium fangs nestled between the two Snapes. "I'm sure we can find you a couple spares if you should need them."

All the students cleaned up their areas, returned their geraniums to the crate, and shuffled out towards their next class.

"Thank you for assisting me today, Neville," Wayne said as he shrugged his outer robe back across his shoulders.

"No problem," Neville chuckled. "They would have to learn it one way or another. Better that they learn the how and why together." Neville reached out and fingered the fabric of Wayne's outer robe. "Your robe is thicker than normal. Why is that?"

Wayne furrowed his brows. "Yours is not?" He reached out and fingered the fabric of Neville's teaching robe.

Neville shook his head. "I have a robe, but not an outer drape. Pomona does not require them."

Wayne appraised Neville as if looking at him for the first time. "Hrm. So it would seem."

"We do not require them, Mr. Longbottom," Severus droned as he placed his grading quill up. "But you would not wish to work with potions all day without one."

Neville startled at Severus' voice. "Protection?"

"It was one of the first things Severus gave me when he realized I was serious with becoming his apprentice," Hermione said with a chuckle, sticking her grading quill into the stand and stacking all the parchments together with Severus'. "Especially after Jeremy Thornberry blew up his cauldron all over me and it burned me right through my student robes."

Neville shuddered, remembering all the times his cauldron blew up and even more times that that it had coated half the classroom laboratory with some randomly colored goo due to his potion ineptitude. It had only been pure dumb luck that he hadn't seriously maimed someone with his mishaps.

Wayne seemed to sympathize with Neville's mental train back in time and gestured towards the door. "Let's get the geraniums back to the greenhouse so we can go eat. I'm starving."

Neville shook his head as he handed a crate to Wayne and picked up the other. "You're always starving. Are you sure you don't have a tapeworm?"

Wayne grinned. "Fairly positive."

Neville placed the remaining geraniums into his crate, narrowly missing being snapped by the irritable one in the group. He sighed, shaking his head.

Wayne snickered as they carried the crates out the classroom door. "See you at lunch, my Master, my Mistress," Wayne said, bowing slightly as he carried his crate out.

"Indeed, Mr. Mitchell," Severus and Hermione chimed, reverting to their more affectionate name for their apprentice.

"I still have that first robe you gave me, Severus," Hermione said with a smile. She leaned into his shoulder, bumping her head against his deltoid and resting it there.

Severus placed his hand on her head and patted her gently. "I would never have believed back then that you would do such a thing as save and old and abused robe," he rumbled softly.

Hermione blew air out her nose and pursed her lips together in amusement. "Many fond memories were built wearing that robe, Severus. I do not have the heart to part with it, even though I do not wear it anymore."

"I had to get Minerva's permission to alter your 'student' uniform," Severus admitted. "It did set you apart from your peers somewhat."

Hermione closed her eyes and chuckled. "Most students want to wear less, not more uniform," she recalled. "No one could figure out why I didn't ditch it the moment I was outside the potions classroom."

Severus rubbed the area behind her ear absently, causing her to give a good approximation of a Kneazle purring at the foot of the warm fireplace. "Why didn't you ditch it the moment you had other classes to go to?"

Hermione turned her head up to look Severus in the eyes. "I was your apprentice. That didn't change when you were out of eyeshot."

"I suppose it could have been worse," Severus said speculatively.

"How so?"

"Minerva could have gotten her hooks into your first and you'd have been brewing potions in flamboyant colors and gauzy dress robes," Severus said, deadpan.

"Pffffft," Hermione answered him,

"Don't you pfffft me, Ms. Granger," Severus admonished,

"That's Mrs. Snape to you, Professor," Hermione chastised.

Severus turned her jaw to his and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "So it is." He stood and offered his arm to her. "Lunch, I suppose is in order, unless our apprentice has eaten all of the food."

"Neville may be onto something," Hermione said. "He may have a tapeworm with all that he eats."

"Worry when he starts eating like a Weasley," Severus quipped, sniffing with one flared nostril. "Especially if he starts channeling the male side of the family's manners at the dinner table."

Hermione shuddered. "Point made." She transferred the phoenix chicks to their shoulders. "Grading is done, inventories done, and potion orders are scarily ahead of schedule. Do you want to write this down as a miracle or should we keep it to ourselves?"

"Hmmm," Severus answered. "I think we should keep this miracle to ourselves. It will be nice to have some time out from under copious stacks of parchment."

"Whatever shall we do with ourselves?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"I'm sure we'll… think… of something," Severus purred.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Read to me tonight?"

Severus met her eyes with his own, a smile quirked the edges of his mouth. "Always."

Hermione linked her arm in his and allowed him to guide her out the door. They closed the classroom behind them, locking and warding it with practiced habit. The two professors glided down the corridors of Hogwarts together, their dark robes fluttered behind them like flags as the two phoenix chicks chirruped sweetly from their shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14 The Past Wasn't All Bad

**Chapter 14: The Past Wasn't All Bad**

Snape watched as Hermione Granger walked into the courtyard with a pile of books in her arms looking for a place to sit and study. The groups of students that were gathered in the courtyard hushed as she passed, turning away from her. While they did not insult her, they cast their gaze away awkwardly as though they did not know how to treat her.

Gone were the days when Hermione Granger was just another student in Hogwarts. She was either a hero that none of them could understand why she would return to take tests none of the other survivors of the war had to, or she was student that none of them could beat in focus or talent.

Snape had watched her shun her status as being a hero as strongly as she continued her quest for knowledge. He recognized something in her hunger for knowledge as well as the isolation she had inadvertently brought upon herself. He realized that it didn't have to be the pursuit of dark magic that isolated a person from the comfort of belonging. Any knowledge pursued with such fervor seemed have the same effect on the social workings of the student body.

He had a feeling it hurt Hermione more than she let on to not have a "peer group" in which to busy herself in, even if some of that business was getting in or out of trouble in the past. At least her getting in and out of said trouble was not like the infamous Weasley twins. He wasn't sure what a brilliant mind like hers would do if focused on mischief, but he was pretty certain that she would have given George a run for his money had she been so inclined. Thank Merlin that was never the case.

"Ms. Granger," Severus rumbled from his position by a column, causing all the students within earshot of his voice to cringe and prepare for something awful to be said.

Hermione lifted her head towards his voice, startled. "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"Accompany me, if you would," he replied. "I have something to go over with you."

There was relief in Hermione's eyes that Snape did not miss. She inhaled deeply and straightened her shoulders. "Yes, Professor," she replied with a slight lift of her chin.

And, with that, she fell into line beside him, accompanying him as he walked without a word being said. He led her out of Hogwarts and down the path towards Black Lake. The scent of the lake carried up from further out, and Snape saw Hermione's shoulders relax a little further.

"What N.E.W.T. is troubling you?" Severus asked softly as they walked along the trail.

Hermione startled slightly beside him. "Charms," she said. "Professor Flitwick wanted us to team up outside of class to keep each other from accidentally charming ourselves into a bad place."

Severus sniffed slightly, keeping his gaze towards the lake. "And your classmates find other partners all too conveniently when you ask?"

Hermione turned her gaze towards the side. "Yes."

Severus' eyes gave Hermione a side-long glance. How many countless days were spent teaching himself what he knew and crafting his own spells to break the monotony and loneliness in his own mind?

"Practice with me then, Ms. Granger," Severus said in a manner that made him question what had inspired himself to volunteer and say it as though it were nothing at all. Where had his anger gone? Or his venom? "We have a few hours before we must brew potions for Madam Pomfrey."

"Sir?" Hermione looked at him with an expression of both hope and disbelief.

Severus met her eyes silently as his stoic expression did not change. He sat down off the path with his back against a tree. Inclining his head for her to sit, he raised an eyebrow at her hesitation. "Is the ground too good for you, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Sir," she said, sitting down near him and taking out her charm practice materials.

Snape picked up a stone and inspected it. "I presume you are have been instructed on flames without burning?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione nodded back to him.

"Show me," Severus said, holding out the stone.

Hermione pulled her wand out closed her eyes a moment, taking in a deep breath. She opened her eyes, tapped the stone. "_Ignem fridigum_," she whispered. The stone flickered with a blue flame.

Snape held the stone in his hand a moment. "Feel," he said, tossing her the stone.

Hermione eeped, catching the flaming stone and practically dropped it as it chilled her hand. Snape smirked at her.

"I realize Flitwick teaches you the standard and more commonly remembered charms, but do you wish to improve upon it?" Snape's expression was emotionless, but calm. The sharpness that normally tempered his voice was strangely absent. A part of him wondered when that had started to become normal in the presence of Hermione Granger.

"Of course, Sir," Hermione replied to him immediately. She straightened up and looked expectant.

Severus picked up the stone she had charmed and closed his hand over it. When it opened, the stone was wreathed in red and orange fire. He held it out to her.

Hermione tentatively closed her hand over the stone. The fire looked very capable of burning, yet when her fingers closed around the stone, the flames flicked around her skin harmlessly. There was no heat, but more importantly, there was no cold. Her eyes widened with excitement. It was in those moments that Severus saw glimpses of the old Hermione Granger peaking out from her presently haunted eyes, whose spirit and lust for learning had no boundaries.

"Your incantation is standard 'cold fire,'" Severus said. "But, sometimes you don't want your fire to be cold. You want it to be neutral. What is the charm for conjuring flame?"

"_Incendio_," Hermione answered immediately.

"What is the other form?"

"_Incendium_."

"But that is not just the word for fire is it?" Severus said with a sniff.

"It is the word for burning," Hermione answered.

"But what is the word for fire or heat?" Severus countered.

"_Ignis_," she answered.

"What is negative?"

"_Non_."

Severus quirked his lips slightly. "What is the proper incantation, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione stared at him a moment, brows furrowed. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened. "_Ignis non incendium_."

"Are you telling me or asking me, Ms. Granger?" Severus met her gaze with his dark and unflinching orbs.

Hermione straightened her back, picked up a stone, tapped her wand to it, and incanted, "_Ignis non incendium_."

The stone burst into bright orange and yellow flames, yet she held onto it. There was no heat. She beamed with success at her endeavor, giving Severus a genuine smile. Within moments there were about ten to fifteen flaming pebbles scattered around them.

The corner of Snape's lip twitched. "Congratulations, Ms. Granger," he said coolly. "Now show me what else Flitwick has you working on for N.E.W.T. level charms."

Hermione gathered all the flaming rocks together in a pile and looked at them fondly before tucking them away into her bag. She pulled out her next project with renewed enthusiasm.

Snape's eyes did not leave her as she went through a list of various charms she had to remember for her charms N.E.W.T. By the time the both of them had to start heading back towards the laboratory to brew potions, the unlikely pair was surrounded in random charmed objects from a book that moved when you tried to reach for it, another book whose contents changed the moment you tried to read it, a small stick that became a walking staff, a stone that belted out Toccata and Fugue in D minor when touched, a teacup that kept tea hot without losing its cool temperature, and countless other charms on random objects.

After they spent time cleaning up the random collection of items, Severus stood, extending his hand to Hermione.

Hermione, without hesitation, clasped his hand, allowing his pale fingers to close around hers and pull her up. The touch of her hand was brief and warm, and she did not shy from the closing of his fingers around hers. He looked at her with a lingering glance, as if pondering why she did not flinch away from his touch as most would have.

He released her hand and reached into his robe, pulling out a small bundle of cloth. He tapped it with his wand before tucking his wand back into his robe. The bundle grew larger and he handed it to her.

Hermione grasped the bundle and undid it, shaking it out. It was a long outer robe made of a dense fabric. The cut of the outer robe mirrored his own. As she fingered the fabric she looked at him with a bit of wonder. "It's lighter than it looks."

Severus inclined his head to the side. "The cloth is tightly woven. You will find it more protective than your usual fare. I also charmed it to insure it is impervious to fire and liquids… heated or otherwise."

Severus watched Hermione inspect the robe with amusement. The outer robe was lined in Gryffindor colors to match her student uniform, but it was obviously custom tailored to suit a purpose that the normal student robe did not : protect her from the likes of Jeremy Thornberry's potion explosions. He did not want to see her hurt again by a student's ineptitude again. If it was going to be her nature to throw herself in front of exploding cauldrons to protect a student, he was going to make it less likely that she would be hurt by it. She was petting the fabric with her fingers as one would a cat, and he found it strangely touching.

"I took the liberty of getting Minerva's approval for a suitable robe for you, Ms. Granger," Snape rumbled. "You are permitted to wear it in place of the typical rubbish students wear to class that is not remotely helpful in potions."

Hermione's eyes widened as she stroked the fabric of the robe even more respectfully. She shed her student outer robe and replaced it with the new one. The fabric blew in the breeze off the lake, billowing to the side much as a certain Potion Master's did. She shrugged her shoulders, and the drape fell across her arms like a curtain. She shrunk her old robe and tucked it away in her bag which she, in turn, stuffed into her robe for safe keeping. She picked up her class materials from her charms class and met Severus' unwavering gaze. "Thank you, Master," she said formally with a bow.

Severus eyed her silently, his eyes flicking up and down her outfit, appraising her new look. "You are welcome," he replied softly, turning to walk up the pathway back to Hogwarts. Hermione fell into step with him automatically, their footsteps returning to a synchronization that had begun to happen unbidden between them.

By the time Snape and Hermione walked down toward the dungeon together, the students that saw them both together shot sympathetic looks in her direction, assuming that she had been dressed down in a horrible manner fitting only in Snape's sadistic mind. Snape glared at the students with his typical and silent scowl that caused them to look down and away from them both.

Hermione, he noticed, had schooled her face unconsciously mirroring her Master's as she accompanied him to the laboratory, giving no facial cue that the student body could decipher as to the nature of whatever punishment the Potion Master had undoubtedly given her. He approved, albeit silently, that she had become less readable to casual glances. She had become, unconscious or no, a protector of his secrets as he had become a protector of hers.

One of the second year Gryffindors whispered to one of the upperclassman after tugging on their sleeve. "She must have done something he really hated," he said, causing Severus to home in on the conversation.

"How so?" the older student said with a frown.

"He made her dress like him," the young second year said with pity in his voice.

Severus smirked. Let them believe what they will. They always did. He had no doubt that the student would scurry back to his Common Room with his companion, vowing to never piss him off as badly as whatever Hermione Granger must have done to earn his ire. Perfect.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus looked up from his reminiscing as Hermione walked behind him ,wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and flopped against his back. Her face pressed against his collar as she hugged him, sending a thrum of energy down their shared bond.

"Good afternoon," she purred. Somehow she had entered the classroom completely silently. He wasn't sure if it was a compliment to her years of practice or an insult to his own observational skills.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he rumbled a reply, leaning into her touch.

Hermione plunked down a wrapped sandwich in front of him. He could smell the roast beef and a hint of horseradish on it. Apparently her mother had sent another care package stuffed with muggle condiments again. It was always a welcome treat from the typical Wizarding fare. It wasn't that Wizarding food was boring, by any means, but treats sent from Hermione's parents were always welcome. His daughter, he knew from experience, adored horseradish sauce. His son, on the other hand, was utterly fascinated by Bistro gravy granules. Severus supposed there were worse things his children could be hooked on.

"Mmm," Severus commented, sniffing the air as the sandwich taunted him from within the wrapped bundle. The sandwich smelled heavenly, and he caught himself almost drooling over the scent alone.

"You missed lunch," she said softly. "I made you a sandwich while I made Rose one, since I know she will pout if she knew her grandmother sent treats and she wasn't around to partake of them in her banishment to the hospital wing."

Severus snorted. "We can't have her sneaking back to our chambers when she's supposed to be sick, now can we?"

"It would defeat the purpose," Hermione chuckled.

Severus placed his hand on Hermione's and gently stroked the skin on the back of her hand. "Thank you for bringing me a sandwich."

"And tea," Hermione said, plunking down a teacup out of no where.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "And tea."

Hermione straightened behind him and sighed. "Off to be a dutiful mother and bring my starving child sustenance."

"Do not allow her to gnaw off your arm when she goes for the sandwich," Severus commented dryly.

"I will try," Hermione said, "To be extra careful."

"See that you do," Severus replied with a wave of his hand, shooing her from the classroom. "Don't forget the meeting with the Board of Governors today. You can thank Minerva for that bit of obligation."

Hermione slumped visibly as she exited the door. "You do know how to rain on my parade, Severus."

"I live to serve," he replied with a smirk. "Try not to hex any of them."

"I will… attempt to restrain myself," Hermione sighed softly as she went out the door.

"You are not allowed to turn them into ferrets either, wife!" he yelled out the closing door.

"Blast you for ruining my fun, Severus," Hermione replied with a yell as she retreated down the dungeon corridor.

Severus smirked to himself as he dutifully unwrapped his sandwich. Someone had to keep his wife from taking her frustrations out on the Board of Governors. Somehow he doubted Minerva would be all too pleased if she returned to a Board of Ferret Governors, despite the common opinion that the Board was nothing but a figurehead since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Correction… Minerva would be inwardly very pleased and outwardly furious. Either way, he would owe his wife a good shoulder massage later for putting up with the meeting. Bureaucracy was always such a pain.

"I love you too," Severus whispered into the air as he proceeded to devour his sandwich. From afar, he could feel her silent and warm reply through their bond as real as the hug she had given him earlier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione smirked as she felt the silent warmth and amusement coming from her husband through their tenacious bond and sat down next to her daughter's hospital bed. She flipped through her latest copy of the Moondew and Moonseeds. Her eyebrow lifted as her daughter smelled the sandwich she had brought with her and began to stir from her faked convalescence.

"How was your brush with medicinal overdose, my daughter?" Hermione clucked, flipping a page in the catalog.

Rose rolled over onto her side . "Uneventful, mum," Rose admitted. Her smile was hopeful.

Hermione handed her daughter the wrapped sandwich with a smirk.

Rose unwrapped the sandwich with enthusiasm. "Roast beef with watercress!" she squeaked happily. She took a huge bite out of the sandwich. "Mmmwmithorseradishmph."

Hermione shook her head. "You can thank your grandmother for sending that jar of horseradish sauce, Rose."

Rose nodded as she hungrily polished off the sandwich in a manner that would have made the Weasley males proud.

Hermione rubbed the area between her eyes as she channeled her inner Severus. There were times that she wondered if their daughter was really theirs. Perhaps her daughter had spend far too many weekends having sleep overs at the Burrow.

Rose wiped her mouth and seemed to regain some focus. "The only visitors have been Scorpius and James."

Hermione shrugged. "It's only the first day, Rose."

Bast hopped up onto the bed and meowed. Ignis chirped at Bast in greeting. Hermione patted Bast gently between the ears, rubbing the cat's head with her fingers.

Hermione pulled something out from her robe. "Here, wear this while you are here, Rose."

Rose held out her arm when she saw her mother hold out a band. Rose recognized the seriousness pass across her mother's face. It was the less about the expression and more the lack thereof. She and her brother had grown up with two master Occulomens as parents. Recognizing small tells across their parent's faces came with the territory.

Hermione slid a bracelet over her hand and shrunk it down to her wrist. The bracelet grew warm as Hermione ran her finger across the surface, and Rose watched as flames whipped across the surface of the bracelet and then disappeared altogether. "If you feel suspicious, touch the bracelet and say '_difficultas_.' That will alert Poppy and the mediwitches to come check on you. If you feel threatened, touch the band and say the word '_cinnabar_.' It will take you back to your room in our quarters and alert your father and myself as well as your Aunt. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded. "_Difficultas. Cinnabar_. Thank you, mum."

Hermione locked gazes with her daughter, her eyes were darker. "Trust Bast, Rose, and your gut." Ignis peeped as if to confirm Hermione's words. Bast meowed assent and curled up next to Rose's pillow.

Rose shook her head. "I will."

Hermione's expression softened and she brushed her daughter's curls out from her face. "I will have Mr. Mitchell bring you your homework for potions. James and Scorpius said they will bring you their notes and homework for your other classes."

Rose gave a small sigh of disappointment at the mention of homework, but gave her mother a smile.

Hermione smirked and stood. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Standing straight she turned to leave.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Could you bring me another sandwich with horseradish later?"

Hermione's lip quirked. "I'll see what I can do."

Rose beamed at her mother as she glided out of the hospital wing, her dark robes fluttering behind her like the passing of a ghost.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus' pale fingers tapped along the side of the scroll he was reading, his dark eyes stared into parchment as though to bore into it with the power of his gaze.

A beat of wings caught his attention and shortly after dark wings unfurled as a giant harpy eagle barreled through the open tower window followed by two adult phoenixes and a small parliament of owls. The wind caused by the multiple wing beats sent parchments sitting on Minerva's desk scattering. Severus slammed his hand down on a pile of papers to keep them from fluttering across the room. He arched a brow at his eagle wife as she flapped over the desk. Her huge talons unfurled, releasing the two phoenix chicks onto the desk. Ignis and Sparks peeped excitedly, rushing over to cuddle against Severus' sleeves.

Hermione gave a great upbeat of her wings and launched backwards, reforming into her amused human form. "Husband," she said with a smile.

"Wife," Severus replied.

"Hermione," a voice from the portraits greeted. "You do know how to make an impressive entrance." The phoenixes and owls in the office warbled and hooted innocently from their perches throughout the room.

"Albus," Hermione turned and gave the portrait a small bow of her head. "Finished beating Phineas at poker?"

"I beat him," said Phineas with a twirl of his arm. "You can always tell when he has a good hand."

Hermione and Severus gave the portrait of Phineas Nigelius Black their best arched eyebrow.

Phineas harrumphed. "His eyes twinkle when has a good hand."

The portrait of Albus scoffed, turning his head, causing Severus and Hermione to exchange a knowing look.

Hermione turned her attention to the scroll next to Severus. "Papers for the guest lecturer?"

Severus stood and nodded, handing her the scroll. Her eyes flicked across lettering on the scroll. "It seems in order, but you are hesitating?"

The potion master nodded to his wife. He held out his hand to explain. Hermione placed her hand in his and neared him, drawing his head down to place her forehead to his. Her eyes closed a moment before she stepped back from him. "Postpone it. I agree."

Severus nodded grimly. He leaned down over the scroll and quilled a reply on the scroll. He pooled wax on the parchment as he pulled out his half of their combined sigil. Hermione clicked her together with his and they pressed it into the cooling wax. He rolled up the scroll and rewaxed the seal, grasping the official Hogwarts seal off Minerva's desk and pressed it to the edge. Prince, as if waiting for that moment, launched himself off the perch he was sitting on, wrapped his talons around the scroll, and whooshed out the open window.

"That isn't very fair, Severus," Phineas complained from his portrait. "How are we supposed to know what you are thinking when you don't have to say it out loud like a normal wizard?"

"I don't know, Phineas," Hermione said cheerfully. "I understood him just fine."

The portrait scowled at her. "Hrmph. Not all of us are gifted with whatever that is you two have. You didn't catch me bumping heads with my wife to let her know what I was thinking."

"Perhaps you should have, Phineas," Hermione quipped. "You might have learned something."

"Psh," Phineas said dismissively.

"His mind is cluttered enough as it is," Amrose Swott's portrait self quipped. "Nothing else will fit in that cranial space."

Some of the other portraits snickered as Phineas made indignant scoffing sounds.

"I think Minerva purposely left today for her meeting with the other school Headmasters and Headmistresses," Hermione said with a sniff. "The meeting with the Board of Governors was terribly dry. I might have dozed off slightly during the reading of the minutes."

Severus gave her a sympathetic look. "Thank you for… enduring that bit of excitement for me," he said softly.

Hermione twirled her hand. "You had things to do as well. At least I didn't have to wrangle that mess on Minerva's desk."

Severus gave a gallant shrug. "Our tasks are done. Minerva's chores are completed. You have placated the Board of Governors for the rest of the month, classes are in order, and I think it is time for dinner… if Wayne hasn't eaten it all." Severus plucked the two phoenix chicks off the desk and deposited them on his and her shoulders. Pyre seemed to toss a coin in her head as to which non-feathered parent to perch on and decided to settle on Hermione's empty shoulder, letting out a contented warble.

"Maybe we could let Prince and Pyre carry off the Board of Governors. Would anyone really even notice they weren't there?" Hermione speculated.

Severus placed his arm around his wife's waist and gently herded her out the Headmistress' Office. "Now, now. We should at least allow Minerva to retire first before turning Hogwarts upside-down."

"Haven't we already turned Hogwarts upside-down with our inter-House solidarity?" Hermione asked, leaning into Severus' shoulder as she walked.

"Small steps, my witch," Severus purred as they passed the gargoyle and the door closed behind them.

"Speaking of small steps," Hermione began. "Ginny is coming over tonight to discuss tentative plans for Ron's wedding."

"Goodie," Severus replied flatly without about as much excitement as one would use to address the cleaning sludge out of expired flasks without magic.

"Think of the bright side, Severus," Hermione said with a grin. "You get to watch the Malfoys make Ronald's life infinitely more complicated."

Severus' mouth twitched upward at the thought of the mental harassment of Ronald Weasley.

"See? There is a bright side," Hermione chuckled, nudging her elbow into her husband's side. He smirked and cast his eyes forward as they accompanied each other to the Great Hall.

"You can't tell me you didn't have a hand in those two getting together, Albus," Phineas sniffed from his portrait as the pair left the Headmistress' office.

"I did not, Phineas," Albus replied as he rocked back into his rocking chair. "If anyone gave those two a push it was Minerva."

"That cat gets her animagus whiskers into everything," Phineas stated as he brushed off his robes.

"Now, now, it's not that bad," Albus chided. "Lemon drop?"

Phineas grumbled something under his breath about where Albus could stick his candy.

"What's that, Phineas?" Albus asked.

"Fine, Albus, I'll take a lemon drop." Phineas stormed across the portraits, snatched a candy from Albus' candy bowl, and stormed back towards his portrait frame.

The portrait of Albus leaned back into his rocking chair, eyes twinkling. Mission accomplished. Not even death deprived the old Headmaster of his mischief.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** It is a glorius day outside. The wind is blowing, the sun is shining, and I want to go outside and frolic like it's my job! Alas… it is back to the books with me. Wish me luck folks! I have the attention span of a squirrel today. Perhaps less than a squirrel, because at least squirrels OCD on survival… hrm… I hope you enjoyed this little installment in the lives of our favorite couple.

**A/N #2** : Went back and added some content in order to make the transition of POV a bit less jarring. Thanks to HMRoberts for pointing out my sleepy brain's failed attempt at coherency.


	15. Chapter 15 Blow Up

**Chapter 15: Blow Up**

"Ginevra Molly Potter," Hermione said through clenched teeth. "I have known you for over three decades, and never once have I felt like I wanted to erase your existence off the face of this planet as I do now. When you are done wallowing in whatever cesspool of depravity your brain is marinating in you can pick yourself off the floor, pull your head out of your bleeding arse, and find the door."

The infuriated witch gave Ginny a look straight out of the _Snape Handbook of Glares Against Humanity_ and stormed out of the room with Prince and Pyre clinging to her shoulders as they exuded flames from their bodies.

Severus Snape looked up from his writing desk in the next room as the cloud of fury that was his wife stormed by him and disappeared out the exit portal. He closed his eyes as his mind explored the bond between he and his wife. Rage resonated down the chords of their bond. Rage and… disgust. The two phoenix chicks peeped at him from the desk and his hand curled around them automatically, transferring them to the small nesting box nearby. They settled, but their eyes watched him with avian concern. His pale hands soothed the young birds as his dark eyes flicked towards the door and the room where Hermione had left their strangely offensive guest.

Standing to his full height, he walked towards the living room where Ginny and Hermione had been discussing plans for Ron's wedding. The girl, and Severus had a hard time viewing her as anything but a girl at the moment, was sprawled on the rug of their living room floor as if she were making snow angels, obviously intoxicated beyond belief. Snape made a silent thankful prayer thanking the Gods that Hermione never drank anything more intoxicating than butter beer, and butter beer was about as intoxicating as lemonade.

"Hermione and Ron sitting in a tree," Ginny spewed. "K. I. S. S. I. N. G.!"

Severus' lip curled up in disgust. She wasn't only intoxicated. She was completely off her rocker. "Mrs. Potter," he growled. "Kindly explain what you said to my wife?"

Ginevra blew air out between her teeth. "Wife? Aahahahaha!" she cackled. "That's a good one, Snape! Shhhh. I'll tell you a secret. She's in love with my brother!" The intoxicated witch pounded the floor with her fists in laughter. "No way, ew!" she continued to spew. "She'd never marry you, the greasy dungeon git. You're too old. That's so funny!" She cackled hysterically. She picked up a brownie from the plate near her and stuffed it into her mouth.

So many things could have been said at that point, yet Severus found himself using every control over himself he had in order to not strangle the living daylights out of the witch who seemed to have reverted into a pre-pubescent girl with the manners of a drunken monkey.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he tested a hypothesis. "Miss Weasley!" he snapped, reverting to treating her like a second year student. "How old are you?"

"Pssshh," Ginny laughed. "I'm twelve and a half, obviously, and you're ancient."

"What have you been drinking, Miss Weasley?" Severus demanded.

"Not telling," Ginny giggled. "Not telling!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed like she was digressing into an even more immature state of mind, if that was even possible. His eyes laid upon the plate of half eaten brownies, and he accio'ed the remnants towards himself.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Ginny complained. "I'm telling!"

Severus' lips curled up in a characteristic sneer. "By all means, Miss Weasley. Do."

Ginny screwed her face up into an unattractive pout and she turned her head to ignore him.

The flames in the fireplace in the next room flared to life. "Hermione!" a male voice yelled.

Severus took the plate of suspicious brownies with him into the next room.

"Hermione is not here at the moment," Severus snapped as he threw the tray of brownies on the desk. "What do you need?"

George's face came through the floo. "It's an emergency, Severus," George explained. "I think my sister took my batch of custom brownies for my joke shop client. I have to tell her and Hermione before they accidentally eat one!"

Severus' dark eyes managed to become even darker. "Too late, Mr. Weasley," he growled. "Your sister is already intoxicated."

"Oh no," George moaned. "Did Hermione eat them too?"

"I do not believe so," Severus replied. "I believe your sister took the damage for the team."

George's face seemed relieved in the green flames of the floo. "May I floo in, Sir? I have the antidote here."

"Might as well," Snape answered without a change in expression. "It will save the trouble of carrying her to the hospital wing."

George's face paled and he pulled his head out of the floo. A few seconds later he stumbled through the fireplace with a vial in his hand. "I'm sorry, Professor. I set them out to cool after making them and went out with dad for dinner. I had no idea mom had set aside a batch of brownies for Ginny as well."

Severus shook his head and pointed to the next room, waving his hand in a go forth gesture.

George hurried into the next room.

"Sis," George gushed. "Here you need to drink this."

"Ew, no," Ginny's voice replied. "Fred, why are you so old looking?"

"It's George, sis, come on now, you need to drink this!"

"No, ew, gross," Ginny sputtered, apparently being force fed the antidote. "Eugh."

There was a blissful silence after that, and Severus took in a deep breath. He eyed the plate of doctored brownies and shook his head.

George came back into the room with Ginny draped over his shoulder. "She'll be okay when she wakes up," George said with a sigh. "Did she do anything really offensive?"

Severus arched a brow. "Nothing I have not heard before… however, I believe she will have a lot of explaining to do to my wife," he said lowly.

George Weasley managed to pale even more. "Please tell her I'm sorry. I'll explain everything when I get back from Liverpool."

Severus handed George his plate of brownies. "Try not to let them out of your sight this time."

George took the remaining brownies with an apologetic face. He threw floo powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Burrow."

Snape watched George Weasley lug his intoxicated sister through the floo network and disappear. He wasn't sure what was going to be more traumatic for the male Weasley.: his sister's wrath, Hermione's, or his mother's once she figured out what happened…

As for wrath, it was probably time for him to find and placate his angry wife. He knew she would feel concern for her old friend once she realized Ginny was under the influence of one of George's pranks, but a part of him wondered what Ginny could have said that would have angered his wife so greatly that she'd storm out of the quarters like a sudden summer squall.

Taking a deep breath, he strode out of the living quarters to hunt for his wife.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"She said… what?" Severus' voice was laden with disbelief. Prince and Pyre startled in their laps, giving quizzical chirps.

Hermione leaned against him, burrowing her head into the layers of his robe. Severus pulled her closer, enfolding her with his arm and outer robe. "She said I was just prude and wanted to shack up with an older man so I wouldn't have to face my responsibility for kissing her brother. She said I was just afraid I'd actually like being shagged by a real full-blooded wizard."

Severus gently combed her hair with his hand. "Had you stayed, you would have probably become suspicious as I did. She… got progressively worse and more infantile as time went on. I do not fault you, however, for not doing so."

"I've never been so appalled by something that spewed forth from her mouth, Severus. I've known her since… well you know how long. She had never said anything like that. Even in jest," Hermione rubbed the area between her eyes with her fingers. It was like stumbling across a part of someone you've known for years and suddenly discovered they were…"

"Death Eaters?" Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione let out her breath and bonked her head against her husband. "You know what I mean," she groused.

The corner of his mouth twitched. His black eyes met hers with amusement and sympathy. "It wasn't her, Hermione. Whatever Mr. Weasley put in that concoction did not enhance what was inside of her. It put things there that were never there to begin with. If anything this should go into the book of reasons I do not think people who could never pass my N.E.W.T. level class ever be allowed to craft potions without someone who can."

Hermione let out her breath slowly. "I know. It just… really got to me."

He looked into her eyes and stared at her appraisingly.

Hermione gazed back at him curiously. "What?"

"Your rage on my behalf was touching," he confessed.

Hermione let out her breath and touched his cheek, running her finger down the line of his nose. "You are important to me. I can take insults. You do not deserve them."

Severus pressed his lips to her forehead. "Nor," he whispered. "Do you." His dark eyes met hers and a ghost of a smile touched his mouth. "In this case, however, the insults were not Ms. Potter's true thoughts."

"Severus," Hermione said softly. "Are you actually defending my friend?"

His lip curled with distaste. "I am simply noting the effects of the horribly brewed elixir that Mr. Weasley concocted."

"Hrm," Hermione noted. She snuggled into his side, pressing her nose into his robe. "You are right, though. Some people shouldn't be allowed to brew without supervision."

"Sometimes no amount of supervision on Earth will help a person," Severus replied dryly.

Hermione coughed, thinking of poor Neville. "Thank you, Severus."

"Whatever for?"

"I can always talk to you and feel better after." Hermione covered his hand in hers, weaving her fingers with his. His fingers twitched, curling around her fingers, sharing his warmth.

"Excluding about six years where I was the bane of your student existence," Severus said with a low chuckle.

Hermione tilted her head back and laughed. "Save that, yes." She rubbed the back of his hand with her fingers, tracing the veins crossing under his skin. "Sometimes, I wish I could have been your friend back then, Severus. Someone who could have been there for you when so many things in your life were horrible. I could have been your closet friend that no one knew about. Helped you with potions… insinuated myself into your library."

Severus snorted. "I would never have managed to pry your person off my book collection once you saw it. I would have found you curled up on my chamber floor draped over multiple books you couldn't decide which one to read first."

Hermione grinned at him. "It would have been so nice to have someone to talk to about… everything. Hypothesize… theorize. Even random speculation with someone who thought further ahead than the next Quidditch game."

Severus grasped her fingers and held them. "Ever wonder what would have changed if we had?"

"How so?" Hermione tilted her head.

"What if we had become friends earlier on? Would you have filed me away like Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter at the end of the war? Dear friends… but nothing more," Severus speculated. "Would you have moved on to some job in the Ministry instead of coming back to Hogwarts? Would I have always been your teacher or your friend across a line you could never cross?"

"So many what ifs," Hermione said with a deep intake of breath. "So many paths we could have taken to get here, yet did not. So many more we could have taken that would have made what we have now impossible."

She shooed Prince off his lap and sprawled across it. The dislodged phoenix chirped curiously and hopped over to nestle between Severus' ankles. "As I said so long ago… right here actually… I am glad I am at this time and this place here with you, my best friend… who I cannot imagine my life without."

Hermione murmured as Severus stroked her hair as she lay across his lap.

"I am glad you are here with me," he rumbled softly. "It is enough to know you are in my here and my now. The past is, thankfully, no longer the only present I see myself in." He laid his hand upon the name of her neck and massaged it gently.

Hermione rolled over and stared up at his face. She smiled up at him warmly. "George may not have a future once Ginny realizes what happened. Woe if Molly finds out… when rather. More like when."

Severus' dark eyes flickered as the corner of his mouth twitched upward. "A fitting punishment I do not see myself improving on."

Hermione chortled, tracing the buttons of his waistcoat with her fingers. "Sadist," she snickered.

"Mmm," he replied.

"I guess I should thank Ginny for being an intoxicated idiot, even if it was potion infused brownies that caused it," Hermione said, pulling his robe over herself like a blanket.

"Oh?" Severus inclined his head as he watched his wife attempt to assimilate his robes into herself.

"We haven't been able to sit up here and talk in quite some time," she answered. Prince and Pyre warbled agreement, hopping onto the rampart wall and cuddling up to each other before launching themselves off the wall to glide into the thermals.

"Severus?" Hermione's voice changed slightly as a new thought came to her.

"Hrm?" He replied.

"What if those capsules running around the school are like those brownies?" Hermione speculated. "Created for one purpose and ending up doing something completely unforeseeable?"

"Pure idiocy versus malicious intent?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised.

"It could explain why there hasn't been any actions of either remorse or menace since Miss Baylor ended up in the infirmary. Rose was saying no one save James and Scorpius came to visit her, save family and faculty. At first I thought it was because word hadn't spread, but then I remembered gossip travels faster than a greased Kneazle in Hogwarts."

"Ignorance is a horrible instigator," he replied, curling his lip in disgust.

Hermione touched the corner of his mouth with her index finger. "Your disdain is so attractive," she sassed.

The potion master narrowed his eyes, but there was no heat in his glare. "You know my feelings on dunderheads who try to blow up our classroom with their ignorance and laziness. Such feelings are not limited to the class."

"It's worse, isn't it?" she replied softly. "At least in the classroom you can attempt to push sense into the offender. Once they leave here, they can use their cauldrons as horribly and dangerously as they desire with no worry of being dressed down by an irate teacher."

"Until they find themselves in St. Mungo's with bark for skin and leaves growing out of their arse," Severus said with a scowl.

"That one was a right classic case of horrible," Hermione agreed with a nod. "At least he wasn't one of our ex-students. Astoria said it took them weeks to figure out how to get the man un-barkified. The leaves were an entirely different matter."

Severus shook his head. "George Weasley, however, was one of mine, and you can see how well that turned out."

"He's a menace to whatever he puts his mind to," Hermione chuckled. "I hardly see his exploits as a reflection of your teachings. I will, however, wish to interrogate the man about what he was thinking when he created a potion to both intoxicate someone and revert their minds into such stunning examples of immaturity and rudeness."

"Probably something on the lines of 'Elixir of Youth! One sip and you'll be feeling younger! Party like you haven't in years!' or some other such nonsense," Severus sniffed and shook his head.

Hermione made a face. "Eugh. On a positive note… he did have an antidote, so we didn't have to restrain her in the hospital wing next to our daughter as we tried to brew her something?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Small favors." He pulled out a book from his robes and summoned a light to hover over the pages.

Hermione smiled and lay comfortably against his lap, staring up at the sky as he began to read.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I swear to Merlin mum made these this morning!" Ginny groveled as she handed Hermione the plate of brownies and shortbread cookies. "I watched her the entire time as we talked about George!"

Hermione eyed the plate of baked goods with lingering suspicion, silently and wandlessly probing the cookies for residual magical traces. Prince and Pyre craned their necks out from their perches and pecked Ginny on the rump multiple times.

"Ah!" Ginny cried, rubbing her sore posterior and moving out of the way of the punishing beaks. She turned her eyes to Hermione and flinched. Hermione's eyes were dark as the shields of her occulomency hid both her memories and her emotions behind an impassive expression that had becomes synonymous with both of the elder Snapes. At that moment, Ginny would have given anything to bring back the smiling face of her best friend.

Ginny slouched, sensing that her friend was more paranoid that usual. "'Mione… I'm so sorry about what I said. I really am. Please don't think it's what I really think. I couldn't bear it if you thought I really believed that of you."

"So," Hermione said slowly. "You remember what you said?" Her voice was soft and carefully controlled.

"Unfortunately," Ginny admitted. "I'm not proud of it."

At that moment a blur of black robes and pale skin entered the room. Hermione's face changed in an instant, warming as her son plowed into her with a hug.

"Mmmgoodmorningmff mum," Julius hugged his mother as he stuffed a bagel with cream cheese in his mouth. He grinned at her sheepishly, knowing he wasn't showing the epitome of good manners. "Hello, Aunt Ginny," he added after his mouth was no longer full.

"Did you thank your grandmother for the bagels and cream cheese, my son?" Hermione asked with an amused expression.

"Of course, mother," Julius said with a lift of his chin and a sparkle in his eyes. "Wobble took my thank you note and flew off with it already."

"She just sent those this morning," Hermione noted, arching her brow at Julius. "How is it that you knew they were waiting here when most of Hogwarts is still asleep?"

Julius looked skyward with a smile. A guilty peep came from Julius' black hair.

"What a little tattle-tale," Hermione said, tapping the black beak sticking out of his hair. The young phoenix stuck her head out of Julius' hair and looked at Hermione with wide appeasing eyes. Hermione schooled her face into impassiveness as she stroked the little bird under the chin and then used her fingers to tickle her under her wings. Ember peeped, flapping her wings in excitement and gave her a warble that sounded like bubbles being blown in milk.

Julius grinned at his mother as her face cracked into a smile. "She sent pictures into my head this time, mum!"

Hermione smiled proudly. "That is very good, Julius. It figures she would send her first mental image of food."

Julius beamed and chuckled, breaking off a piece of his bagel for the young chick. Ember gulped it down enthusiastically.

"Julius, would you please take your sister a couple of the bagels and cream cheese? I doubt she has the little feathered spy network working in her favor," Hermione grinned.

Julius grinned. "Sure, mum! She likes the garlicky ones that make your breath smell for hours. She can have them!"

Hermione stifled a laugh. "You had better have left a poppy seed one for myself and your father, young man, or there will be words."

Julius flushed. "There are two left for you and father," he placated.

"Hmm," Hermione said, arching a brow, having no doubt that there would only be two left for herself and her husband.

Julius eyed the plate of brownies and shortbread cookies. "Ooo! From Grandma Weasley? May I have one?"

Hermione chuckled, glad she had checked them for magical residue before her son had found them. "You may."

Julius plucked a brownie off the stack and took a bite happily. "Nana's brownies are the best way to start the day!"

"Don't let my father or mother catch you eating brownies for breakfast, Julius. I will never live it down," Hermione scolded.

Julius gave her his best halo look. "I would never be caught partaking of tooth decay in front of Grandma and Grandma Granger," he announced proudly.

"Mmmhmm," Hermione said in reply, ruffling her son's black hair with a gentle tussle. "Is Hagrid taking your class out into the forest today?"

"Yes, mum," Julius said with a nod.

"You have fun out there today," she said with a nod. "Please give my best to Firenze."

"I will," Julius nodded emphatically. "Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"May I take Ember with me today in the forest?"

Hermione eyed the young phoenix chick, who was trying her best to puff up and look ready for anything. "You may. Be careful out there today."

"Always, mum," Julius said with an uplift of his chin.

"Off with you," Hermione said with a grin. "Get some more food into you other than bagels and brownies as well."

Julius hugged his mother. "I will! Goodbye, Aunt Ginny. Please tell Nana her brownies are the best," he said and dashed out the door, robes whipping behind him.

Hermione turned her head to eye Prince. The phoenix chirruped sweetly as she approached and fed him one of his favorite gooseberries. She closed her eyes a moment and then opened them. Prince touched his beak to her chin and launched off his perch and followed in the wake of her son's exit. Hermione gave Pyre a fig, and the female phoenix gulped it down and rubbed her head against Hermione's cheek before following after her mate.

"I'm lucky to get more than a grunt from James or Albus in the mornings when they come back on breaks," Ginny complained. "How is it that your children are not only up at the crack of dawn with a smile, but also have have manners and the ability to speak the Queen's English?"

"I blame Severus," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You know I wasn't a bonified early morning riser when I was their age, even though my parents say when I was really young, I was up with the birds. I still blame Severus."

Ginny looked horrified at the idea of blaming good manners and cheerfulness on Severus Snape.

"And what are you blaming me for, wife?" Severus' deep rumble broke into the room as the dark wizard flowed into the room like water. He had a poppy seed bagel slathered in cream cheese in his hand.

"Our progeny's early morning rising habits," Hermione answered.

Severus lifted a brow and closed the distance between them. His lips lowered to hers and they shared a chaste good morning kiss. He took a bite of the bagel and fluidly held it up to Hermione's face.

Hermione smirked and took a shared bite out of his bagel. His eyes flickered with amusement as his thumb gently wiped the cover of her mouth to clear off a smear of cream cheese.

"Good morning, Ms. Potter," Severus rumbled absently, as if commenting on the weather in Spain. "I trust you are recovered from your intoxicated relapse into childhood?"

Ginny blushed fiercely, turning her head away. "Yes, sir. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you."

Severus' dark eyes flicked to the side to stare at her. "It is not I that requires the apology," he said softly, in a tone that spoke of all the things he would have done to her had she still been a student.

Severus pressed his nose to Hermione's neck and inhaled softly. "I will be in Minerva's office if you have need of me," he said softly. "Or if you need help… hiding the body." Severus' voice did not waver and his expression remained as expressionless as ever. His eyes flicked towards Ginevra and alighted upon her face long enough to cause Ginny to gulp and avert her eyes.

Hermione touched his cheek with her fingers and gently traced the line of his jaw. "I will see you at breakfast, yes?"

"Indeed," he replied, turning on his heels and gliding out of the room towards the exit portal.

After Severus left, Hermione moved over to the chair by the fireplace and sat in it, gesturing for Ginny to take the opposite seat. "So," she said with a sniff. "Tell me about what George was planning on doing with that wondrous concoction."

Ginny looked uncomfortable. "Apparently it was a custom order from a wizard in Liverpool. George didn't know much, save that it was for a 'party of wizards that need to get out more' and he was willing to compensate him greatly for his time. The client gave him the recipe for the potion and the antidote and requested that it put in some typical party food."

Hermione's gaze darkened somewhat. "And why would a wizard from Liverpool go all the way to London's Diagon Alley and seek out George to do a custom potion order?"

Ginny shook her head. "George has been getting custom orders a lot from many different places now that his new advertising has gone through. This was just one of many he was doing. Mostly custom joke potions that turn your hair odd colors or flavor beans that jump around when you want to pick one up."

Hermione sighed. "I realize George does his business where he can get it, but I'm not sure that one will be good, even in jest. Besides… why was he baking them at the Burrow instead of, oh I don't know, his own house?"

Ginny waved her hands. "I don't know, 'Mione," she said. "I'm angry with him too you know. And I really am sorry for that garbage I spewed out at you."

Hermione rubbed her temple with her fingers with a sigh. "I forgive you, Ginny. It was just very… hurtful. You're the last person I expected that kind of rubbish to come from."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't either, really, and I said it."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "If it will make you say such horrible things, Ginny, what will it do to someone else? I hope George is ready for the repercussions of that particular tidbit."

Ginny shook her head. "He seemed rattled, Hermione, but he did sign a contract as well. About all he can do is not work with that particular client again." Ginny looked at Hermione. "Haven't you or Professor Snape ever made potions for someone else that could be considered dangerous?"

Hermione smirked as Ginny danced around Severus' first name yet again in a habitual dance that both she and her husband were guilty of. Technically, Hermione was also Professor Snape, so the irony was never lost on every time it happened. At least, and sometimes Hermione thought of it as at the very least, the use of his title was in respect instead of fear induced cowering of a twelve year old anymore. It was better than the past use of his last name spit out like a curse, which was thankfully in the past.

"Very few potions that we brew are not dangerous, Ginny," Hermione replied. "All of them are capable of being abused. Even the burn salve, which is not dangerous when used for that purpose, is not something you want to accidentally eat. We had a student attempt to heal a burn in their mouth using the standard burn paste. He swallowed some of it and didn't leave the loo for the entire weekend until some members of his House got him to the hospital wing."

Ginny looked at Hermione with horror plastered across her face, and she turned her head to look at the floor shortly after.

Hermione intentionally broke eye contact with Ginny slightly before Ginny herself turned away, having unconsciously picked up on Ginny's desire to both throttle her brother for putting strain on her friendship with Hermione and her equal desire to defend her brother's actions for the good of his business.

Hermione pondered if Weasley family loyalty was ingrained, and it didn't seem to matter how bad things got. Sometimes, Hermione noticed, their loyalty defied all sense of reason. It was almost as if the family was a giant singular organism and the family members were just pieces of that greater whole. Then again, Hermione mused, Molly was as the heart of the family, and she had no problem at all chewing out her children or her husband when they erred something awful. Maybe Ginny's conflicted opinion on George's horrible potion spiked brownies was just Ginny being Ginny.

Hermione's thoughts screeched to a halt. "Ginny. I need you to go see Madam Pomfrey and have her scan you right away." She stood abruptly and gave Ginny a look that brokered no refusal.

Ginny stood up, looking very confused. "What's the matter?"

Hermione's eyes had darkened, taking her emotional expression with it. "George gave you an antidote for the potion he created. A liquid potion that had already been crafted."

Ginny just looked at Hermione with incomprehension.

Hermione sighed at her friend, shooing her in front of her. "When George put the potion into the brownies and baked them, it changed the potion from what it was into something different. The antidote may not have countered everything. It's a miracle it worked at all. Go!"

Ginny paled and rushed out the door.

Hermione grabbed a quill from the nearby desk and a piece of parchment and hurriedly wrote out a note to George.

_George,_

_Your potion has been changed when you baked them into the brownies. Your antidote may not have cured everything. I am having Ginny goto see Poppy and see if there are unseen problems. For the love of Merlin, do not give your client the remaining botched brownies. _

_Hermione_

She rolled up the parchment and quickly poured wax on the edge and smashed her half of the normally dual seal into the cooling wax. A soft hoot came from an owl as it flew into the room as if sensing her need. It was Mother, bless her, coming to her aide when Prince and Pyre were off keeping an eye on Julius.

Mother hooted and rubbed her beak against Hermione's fingers as she tied the note to her leg. Hermione stroked the owl tenderly between the eyes and offered her a treat from the desk. The owl swallowed it happily, making it disappear within seconds.

Hermione closed her eyes and sent Mother the mental picture of George. The owl hooted, spread her wings, and flew off.

Hermione hurried out the door an rushed down the corridor and up the stairs to the main floor. The moment she hit the outer halls, she transformed, her great wings unfurling as they carried her up and out of the courtyard and into the sky towards the hospital wing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she sat vigil over both the bed of her sleeping daughter and her unconscious friend. Hermione looked up at him with relief, leaning into his touch with a tired smile.

"Dare I even ask?" Severus rumbled softly.

Hermione pulled him down to her level, forcing him to squat down by her chair. She placed her head to his.

Severus pulled away a minute later, weariness written on his face.

"Poppy says she'll be okay. She had her drink a few detox potions of various kinds and managed to reverse the effects of the damage she was doing to her liver. She's on a sleeping draught right now to keep her body focused on healing," Hermione sighed wearily. "Poppy said to give her a few days to insure she doesn't hamper her own recovery."

Severus nodded. "The woman is a healing miracle worker in her own right," he said.

Hermione smiled a little.

"It was good you thought of that in time, Hermione," Severus reassured his wife. "I will admit that the thought did not occur to me once the antidote was administered and Mrs. Potter showed up this morning looking well."

Hermione shook her head. "I almost didn't see the connection either until I remembered that George's client gave him the recipe and the antidote requesting it be put into a party food. George just happened to pick brownies, which required the extra cooking step."

"So, if he had put it into the punch like a twelve-year-old causing mischief at the Winter Dance, it would probably have the effect the client had truly intended," Severus replied with a sigh. "This is why potions should never be considered safe enough for casual mischief."

"I tend to agree, at least in this case," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "All of this goes down before we have even had breakfast, Severus. I am afraid of what is going to happen after breakfast."

Severus stood up and pulled his wife to her feet. "Let us at least enjoy breakfast together before whatever other catastrophe falls upon us."

"Julius is out in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid today," Hermione replied, linking her arm with his. "I sent Prince and Pyre to keep watch over him."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Probably wise, knowing Hagrid's tendency to be an unintentional trouble magnet."

"He'll be fine, Severus," Hermione chuckled as they left the hospital wing together.

"Hrm," Severus grunted, keeping his eyes forward as they walked. "Would it be too much to ask for a peaceful remainder of the day?"

Hermione patted his arm with her hand. "Minerva is coming back today."

"Glorious," he replied with a roll of his eyes.

"See? The day is better already," Hermione smiled up at Severus with warmth in her eyes.

Severus made no verbal reply, but his hand moved to cover hers and squeezed it gently.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** This chapter was was inspired by one of my professors stating (after a student speculated "what happens if someone slipped hashish into the brownies and you didn't know it" in regards to unscheduled drug testing) that "if you were hanging out with friends that put hashish in the brownies and not tell you, why were they even friends with them to begin with?"


	16. Chapter 16 Visit From an Old Friend

**A/N:** This one is for Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, who reminded me I'd totally forgotten about poor Luna in the story. My bad! Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 16: Visit from an Old Friend**

Harry Potter sat next to the bed of his wife, rubbing his temples with his fingers. A sound of footsteps gained his attention and he looked up. Relief filtered through his frame as the the now familiar and welcome sight of three sets of black robes glided into the hospital wing. Had he been his younger student self, he was quite sure he would have thought all number of torments were going to descend upon him on seeing the three dark clad wizards and witch enter.

Harry pushed up his glasses on his nose and nodded to the trio as they stood beside his wife's bedside. Wayne Mitchell clasped his hand, Hermione took her friend into a hug, and Severus inclined his head silently in greeting.

"Thank you for sending word as to what was going on," Harry said. "Last I heard she was coming here to plot some of the goings on for Ron's upcoming wedding."

"Did Poppy update you on how she's doing, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "She said she'll be okay in a couple of days and that she has her on a sleeping draught to make sure doesn't stress herself out while the healing is going on."

Severus nodded. "There shouldn't be any other issues provided her rest continues. Poppy was optimistic that she was brought in before anything irreversibly harmful happened."

Harry took a deep breath. "That's good news, Sir. I am glad. What's this about George being the cause of this?"

Hermione shook her head. "George doctored some food with a custom potion order he received from a client in Liverpool. The wizard requested he put it into some party food, but George mixed it into the brownie batter and cooked it. It changed the composition of the potion. Not only did it revert Ginny back to thinking she was twelve and some months, but she became completely intoxicated and had some evidence of personality change."

Harry's eyes widened. "You know, Daniel always tells us not to put the anti-drowsiness draught we use when we are out on long missions into hot coffee or soup, even though we are all tempted because it tastes absolutely awful, but I never really gave any thought as to why. We just followed his instructions because he's our go-to potions wizard."

Wayne smirked. "The boiling hot temperature would changed the potion and you'd end up flat on your face instead of being awake."

Harry shook his head. "Daniel may not be the caliber of potion expertise you three have, Wayne, but you three aside, he's good. We listen to him when says not to do something, but I'll admit very few of us think about the whys of why he tells us not to do something. We take him at his word."

"At least you've learned to listen, Mr. Potter," Severus said with a smirk. "Amazing what a few decades will do for you."

Harry gave a grin. "I can be trained."

Hermione shook her head. "I sent an owl to George warning him not to give the doctored brownies to his client, but I haven't heard back from him yet. Ginny mentioned he was on his way to Liverpool to meet up with him."

Harry frowned. "I'll put out some tendrils with the Aurors contacts in Liverpool and make sure there isn't a strange run of immature wizards and witches running around with potential liver failure. In fact, I'll send word now, just in case." Harry pulled a piece of parchment out from his vest and a small travel quill and leaned over the nearby table to write.

Eirian flew in the open window nearby, followed by a small parliament of sociable owls from the school. They perched around the window ledge, hooting in idle conversation. Eirian seemed to be excited about something, hooting and chirping a long chain of owl gossip to her fellow owls with enthusiasm. The other owls bobbed their heads in response, ruffling their feathers and offering their own owlish commentary.

Eirian hopped onto the table and stuck out her leg for Harry patiently, waiting for him to lash it to her outstretched leg. He scratched her gently on the breast and smiled, offering her a frog leg. She took the offering amicably and launched herself back out the window. The other owls followed her as if to escort her off the grounds, flying lazy circles around her as she pointed herself off the direction she needed to go.

"The Christmas present that keeps on giving," Harry admitted. "I'll always have a special place in my heart for Hedwig, but I couldn't ask for a more devoted owl than Eirian. It meant a lot to me that you guys pooled in to give her to me."

Wayne tilted his head at his Master and Mistress. "That was the year you were in the Hospital, wasn't it, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "The year you convinced the entire Slytherin House to pick me flowers and send them up with Severus."

Wayne grinned. "They weren't so hard to convince you know. We wanted to see you well again soon. That and Severus was was an absolute terror on two legs to anyone that even breathed in his direction while you were sick. Not that much has changed there. He still is excessively grumpy when you come down with the slightest cold."

Severus grunted, shooting Wayne a glare.

Wayne smirked and waved his hands in placation, causing Hermione and Harry to bust out laughing. Wayne pulled out a bundle of parchments and walked over to where Rose was napping in bed. He placed the assignments on her bedside stand and laid a wrapped sandwich on top of the bundle before walking back to the others.

Severus eyed the sandwich with amusement. "Do not allow my daughter to manipulate you into becoming her personal sandwich delivery service," he said with a twitch of his mouth.

"Not to worry, Master," Wayne said reassuringly. "I ate the rest of the roast beef."

Harry laughed and patted Wayne on the back. "I won't tell Ron that you're stomach is rivaling his."

Severus and Hermione gave their apprentice an appraising look. "He has far better manners," they chimed together with a snort.

Harry barked a laugh and bowed his head. "Undoubtedly."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Luna, it's been forever since I've seen you!" Hermione greeted with a smile and a hug. "How has your global safari been going?"

"Rolf and I just got back from the Far East Magizoologist Conference, Hermione," Luna said proudly. "We were actually doing really well tracking the migrational habits of the white spotted kirin versus the gray alpine kirin. Did you know that their migration patterns follow the blooming of their favorite food, the orange frumpet horn flower and the blue frumpet horn flower? Rolf thinks that the purple and the red frumpet horn flowers are involved too, but we shall agree to disagree. What do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione's face remained completely impassive, and she thanked Severus silently for many years of practice at that particular skill. "I fear my knowledge of the frumpet horn flower family is sadly lacking, Luna," she said with a shrug. "I'm sure you could get Neville to talk about such things for days."

Prince warbled from Hermione's shoulder, causing Ignis to chirrup sweetly from her other shoulder in reply.

"Oooo," Luna cooed. "You have a little one and not even a sign of Grandorfer's Frinklehops. You're such a healthy specimen! May I hold him?"

Hermione took a deep breath and transferred Ignis to her hand and closed her eyes, projecting her thoughts to the chick. Ignis started to flame a slightly green and then yellow, but then fanned his wings and settled, allowing Hermione to hold him out towards the odd witch.

Luna cupped Ignis in her hands with a smile, rubbing under his beak and wings with gentle ministrations. Ignis seemed to soften towards Luna a little and cheeped cheerfully. Prince eyed his progeny with watchful eyes, but didn't move from his perch on Hermione's shoulders.

"Lorcan and Lysander have never seen a phoenix before," Luna said in her sing-song voice. "I keep warning them that they never will with all the Bottle-nose Hobbergrunts they chase around, but they don't always believe me."

Hermione shook her head. "Where are they going to school, Luna?"

"We decided to have them attend a small private English-speaking school near Tibet while we were out tracking the kirins. We wanted them to be close in case something happened. Once the twins have finished this year, we hope to transfer them to Hogwarts," Luna trailed off. "I think they need better exposure to things such as wrackspurts and thestrals or their education will be terribly lacking."

Hermione arched a brow as she passed tea to her old friend. "At least Hogwarts is a safe place for them to get their education now," Hermione said with a twirl of her wrist that she silently blamed on too much exposure to the Malfoy family.

"Oh, I know it will be safer here," Luna agreed. "They don't want to admit it, but I'm positive the school they are in now is infested with codfundle eridingers. None of them are rabid, but they shed over everything."

"Rabid cod…fundle eridingers do not sound like something I'd want in my potion laboratory," Hermione admitted. Even the name sounded horrible. The mental image Hermione gave herself was a fish-faced fungal creature with rabbit ears and propensity to drown themselves in beer. It was not a happy mental image.

"Oh, they aren't at all," Luna confirmed with a shake of her head. "They like to sit on your neck when you sleep, which is very uncomfortable, then you breathe in their extra fur, which makes you sneeze."

"Ghastly," Hermione commented, tilting her head to the side. "So are you here at Hogwarts to fill out paperwork for transferring your twins to Hogwarts?"

Luna nodded. "Rolf is busy moving some of our specimens into the old house and shooing out the _kurosuke_. You find them all over Japan in old homes that have been closed off for a season. I think we had a few of them stow away in our luggage."

Hermione arched a brow. "_Kurosuke_?"

"Dust sprites," Luna said with a nod. "Rolf calls them soot balls."

"Are you planning on staying in Europe for a time, or do you have plans to keep traveling?" Hermione asked, deciding that asking about soot balls was probably not the best way to go.

"I think we'll be staying in the area for now," Luna said as she patted the phoenix chick. "We have a lot of field notes to sort through and publish now."

Hermione smiled. It will be good to have you around again."

"I'm glad you don't have any Bottle-nose Hobbergrunts around here," Luna said appraisingly as she looked around. "It's probably because of all the stone at Hogwarts. It could explain why you have so much success with phoenixes here."

Hermione just nodded. "Must be. Shortbread cookie?" Hermione offered up the cookie as a distraction.

"Thank you," Luna thanked her as she spun around on her toes. Ignis launched out of her hand and talon-clung to Hermione's robes and fluttered up to her shoulder to hide under her hair. He was growing a bit too much to really hide there anymore, but he did his best with only his tail sticking out of her hair. The chick emanated irritated blue flames.

Hermione soothed the dizzy chick with one hand, gently caressing his head crest with her palm. Ignis peeped as his flames faded and he rubbed his beak against her neck. Prince peered around her back at his traumatized chick and chirped in sympathy.

"We had to buy wands from a different wand-maker for the twins while we were traveling abroad," Luna confessed. "I think we'll have to take Lorcan and Lysander to Ollivander's and get them proper wands that are immune to being chewed on by Asian Warglekerfs. They don't break the wands, but the gnawing messes with the flow of magic."

Hermione shook her head, resisting the impulse to rub the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Julius may be able to examine them and recommend suitable replacements at Ollivander's shop."

Luna tilted her head to the side and looked skyward. "I remember, Julius is apprenticed under Ollivander. He started so young."

"Since he was eight years old," Hermione said with a smirk. "I think Ollivander is more than happy to groom Julius into the craft."

"Lysander has nothing special that he's even interested in yet," Luna confessed. "Lorcan adores Quidditch, but he hasn't show any special interest in any of the subjects he's been exposed to yet."

"Who knows, Luna," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Maybe being at Hogwarts will change that."

The pair arrived at the gargoyle guarding the Headmistress' Office.

"Here you are, Luna. It was good to see you again," Hermione said with a smile. She leaned into the gargoyle and whispered with a very amused smirk on her face, "Apparate over jetlag."

The gargoyle moved to the side.

Luna spun on her heels and walked up the stairs to Minerva's office. "See you again soon, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled as she heard Minerva greet her latest guest. She placed her hand on the stone gargoyle with a light touch and walked down the corridor, her robes fluttering behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bottle-nose Hobbergrunts?" Severus repeated with an arched brow. His face flickered with an expression that to anyone else would have looked expressionless, but Hermione saw his lip curl away from his teeth in a combination of emotions that ranged from disgust, bafflement, and patience tried too often.

Hermione bounced up on her toes and planted a kiss upon his mouth, effectively wiping that particular expression off his face. "That expression was not very flattering, Severus. You know she can't help how she is."

He looked down at his wife tolerantly. "I suppose." His long fingers traced the side of her jaw. "But if phoenix populations really did rely on the lack of… Bottle-nose Hobbergrunts… wouldn't the entire world be buried in obnoxious, fruit-seeking, steam-induced fluffballs?"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut with her laughter. "She'd say the stone protects us, I'm sure," Hermione chuckled softly.

"And why did they decide to come back from their wonderful time away chasing Asian unicorns?" Severus asked dryly.

"Severus!" Hermione placed her finger on the bridge of his conveniently hooked nose. "She and her husband have been gone for almost a decade. The children haven't seen her since they were babies."

Severus gave his wife the look he usually reserved for students that was usually accompanied by a "and this concerns me how?"

Unfazed, Hermione wrapped her arms around her husbands waist and buried herself into his chest.

Severus' expression softened and his arm closed around her, pulling her close. "Very well," he said in a bored tone. "I will suffer their reunion with our family when such formalities come to pass."

"Mmmph," Hermione said into his robes, snuggling closer.

It was at that moment that their son stormed through the entrance portal to their quarters and blew by them, clutching his books to his chest as he stormed by to his old room. There was a loud flopping sound a bit later that caused Severus and Hermione to freeze and assess the sudden arrival of their progeny and why he had forgone all semblance of his usual meticulous politeness. Also, considering he was normally in his House dormitories with the rest of his mates, they knew he sought the one place he knew none of them would attempt to follow him to.

The wizard and witch stared at each other a moment and bounced their fists in the air to each other in synchronization, faces completely deadpan. After both landing on rock, paper, and scissors at exactly the same time in rapid succession, the two elder Snapes seems to realize that neither of them were getting out of this particular conversation.

Taking in deep breaths, Severus and Hermione walked into their son's room and sat down in the odd assortment of papasan chairs Julius had collected from his grandparents. The rattan frame creaked slightly as each of them made themselves comfortable on the round cushions.

Hermione watched her son cupping Ember in his hands and staring into space and he sprawled on top of his mattress. His feet kicked back and forth, slightly bouncing himself on the bed. She and Severus waited silently, but her hand gently rested on her husband's arm as her fingers brushed habitually against the skin of his inner wrist.

"Do you ever get jealous?" Julius finally asked, breaking the silence. He soothed the feathers on Ember's head-crest with his fingers. The little phoenix closed her eyes, rocking back in forth to his ministrations.

"My school days were… anything but emotionally stable," Hermione confessed. "There were always people that I envied for what seemed like significant things at the time."

Julius looked up at his mother with confusion. "What could you possibly be jealous of someone for, mum?"

"Setting aside the obvious wanting to have normal teeth," she answered with a smirk, "I used to envy your Uncle Harry's skill at flying. Flying used to scare me so much back then. I envied just about every girl that had tamable hair."

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a breath. "There was a time when I envied people who made friends so easily."

Julius shook his head. "I can't imagine you worrying about not having friends," he said as he blew some of his hair out of his face.

"Jealousy is hardly rational, Julius," Severus said softly, catching Hermione's fingers in his.

"Were you ever jealous of someone, father?" Julius asked.

"Often," Severus replied, blowing air out of his nose. "I was not the perfect example of emotional stability in my youth."

Hermione gave him a side-long glance. Severus met her eyes with amusement.

"How about when you were older?" Julius questioned. "Does it get better?"

"I'm afraid being older does not make you immune to irrational thinking, my son," Severus replied. "Though the frequency does tend to taper off."

"Sometimes I wish I could just blend in to the crowd," Julius confessed. "Instead of being that guy you go to when you can't figure out your potions homework. Or being the guy that was spawned in a potion cauldron and wasn't born like normal people."

Severus' eyebrow lifted as Hermione made a half-choke. "I assure you, my son, you were born as all human children are born. We did not spawn you in a cauldron in some strange mandrake mishap."

Julius smiled at that. "I know that, father, but it helps to hear it after the morning I've had."

"You were definitely born," Hermione managed to say after she collected herself. "Where do such impossible rumors start?"

Julius grinned at his mother. "You haven't heard the one that I was born in the dungeon from a pair of were-bats! That one would be kind of neat if it were true, actually. I'd be able to fly a few nights a month!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as Hermione laughed. "Truly?"

Julius rolled on the bed in better spirits. "Some of my origin stories are pretty ludicrous. I can't even be offended by them because they are so completely asinine."

Hermione smirked at her son's command of English vocabulary. She knew he couldn't help himself. He had both parents using extended vocabulary around him since the day he was pushed out into the world.

"Father," Julius said as he turned to give his father his best appealing look. "What was something you were jealous of?"

Severus gave his son a look between tolerance and boredom.

"Please, father," Julius gave him the best anticipatory look he could muster.

"I once believed that your mother was going to run off travel the world with one of the visiting professors," Severus confessed with a soft voice.

Julius made a disbelieving face as Hermione turned her head to look at Severus. He avoiding her gaze, choosing to stare at a cobweb on the ceiling.

"I can't believe you thought…" Hermione laughed as her fingers ran across the back of his hand. "He was very charming and polite and utterly refreshing, Severus."

Severus looked at her as if that was the last thing he wished to hear from his wife.

Hermione shook her head. "But he wasn't you, Severus, you silly, silly, wonderful man."

Severus gave her a look that probably as sheepish as Severus Snape would ever be.

"For a master occulomens, Severus," Hermione chided softly. "You do the most…mmffph."

Hermione was muffled instantly by Severus' kiss planted firmly on her mouth.

Julius averted his eyes, and placed his hand over Ember's head and pulled her close to him like a parent shielding their child's minds by covering their eyes. Ember peeped, wriggling in his hands, trying to peer between his fingers. "Private time, Ember. Shhh," he distracted the chick with a fig.

Severus pulled back from his wife. Hermione slowly blinked at her husband as she looked into his eyes. "You're forgiven."

Severus looked at her smugly.

"Father," Julius interrupted the stare down. "How could you not tell? Rose and I grew up knowing that the moment mum knew we did something that you'd know before you even came through the door!"

"Parental intuition," Severus replied with a sniff.

Julius gave his father one of his own "Yeah, I'll believe that when Hagrid stops adopting wayward magical creatures that could grow up to kill someone" looks. "I know it wasn't just intuition, father. You came in quoting our attempted excuses."

Hermione chuckled as Severus cast his eyes upward. "We weren't always like this, Julius," she chuckled. "We used to have to work very hard to understand each other."

"Just like every other fallible mortal," Severus agreed softly.

"So, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley don't read each other's thoughts?" Julius asked about his adopted grandparents. Both the Weasleys and the Malfoys had become so intricately linked to the Snape family that they had become either their aunts and uncles or their grandparents. Neither Snape children nor the Potter or Malfoy children would have suspected that a few decades previous such affection between their families would have been as likely as a typhoon in desert. Their parents preferred to keep it that way.

Julius seemed to chew on something in his head for a moment before adding, "How about Grandpa and Grandpa Malfoy?"

Severus tried not to choke on air at the mention of Lucius and Narcissa sharing thoughts like he and Hermione did. The thought was horrifying. He knew what was rattling around in both their heads, and if either of them knew what each other was really thinking at random times, he was pretty sure each of them would run screaming into the night with wide ranges of denial. They loved each other, he knew, but Lucius did not want to hear the hurricane of thoughts Narcissa went through color coordinating and organizing their grand parties and social endeavors. Narcissa on the other hand, would not want to know half the things Lucius did before they were married or the extent of what he'd do to protect his family. It was much… safer that way. The very thought of the Weasleys sharing thoughts made his skin crawl. No thank you.

"No, Julius," Severus managed to say. "What your mother and I share is not common."

Julius seemed to be pondering something fairly hard. "Do you I'll ever have something like that?"

Hermione stood from the papasan and knelt by Julius' bed. She placed her hand over his and the warm phoenix chick. Ember warbled softly, nipping at her fingertips playfully.

"What your father and I have is something special. Something rare. But there is nothing that says because it is that you cannot find your own version of it," Hermione said softly, touching the back of his hand.

Julius lifted his head and met his mother's warm gaze. "Do you think my chances are good?"

"Better than average," Severus said with short exhale.

"You're probably genetically predisposed," Hermione said with a grin.

"Considering we grew you in a cauldron vat," Severus added with a smirk.

Julius let out a short bark of laughter. "Pfft." He looked up at his parents. "Do you hear words?"

"Sometimes, but not always," Severus answered.

"Is it like when Ember sends me pictures in my head?" Julius asked curiously.

"Quite a bit, actually," Hermione agreed. "It's like how she knows when you are sad or happy or if your are holding something back."

Julius beamed at the thought that at least a little of what his parents shared could be gained between himself and the devoted phoenix chick he had cupped in his hands. Ember chirruped her agreement, flapping her wings excitedly. She hopped out of his hands and made a bee-line to his neck and snuggled up against him, causing a smile to break out over his face. "Being normal is overrated. I'd rather be a Snape."

Hermione wrapped her arm around her son and bonked her head against his. "I'm glad to hear it."

Julius beamed at her. "May I floo Aunt Minerva and ask her if she wants to make chocolate chip cookies with me?"

Severus and Hermione exchanged amused glances. "You may," Severus rumbled.

Julius leapt up from the bed, transferring Ember to his shoulder with an automatic movement. He hugged his mother and shuffled over and gave his father a hug too. "Thank you, mum. Thank you, father!" He rushed out the door to his room and out with whoosh of fabric.

Hermione stood from the bed as Severus stood from the papasan. He held out his arm silently, and she stepped into his embrace without a word, placing her head against his shoulder.

"Crisis averted," Severus commented into his wife's hair.

"If only the world's problems could be solved with chocolate chip cookies," Hermione replied.

Ignis chirruped from Hermione's shoulder and Sparks let out a mournfully hungry peep from Severus' hair. Hermione and Severus stuffed the hungry beaks with gooseberries. "And gooseberries," Severus commented dryly as he watched the two birds polish off the berries.

Hermione grinned as they walked out of their son's bedroom. "We should have had more of these during the war. Imagine what we could have done with both chocolate chip cookies and gooseberries on our side."

"The world," Severus replied as he closed the door behind them, "Would have been ours."

Hermione linked her arm with his. "Pity we weren't on speaking terms back then."

"We were speaking," Severus replied with a sniff. "But, our terms were lousy."

"Speaking of lousy," Hermione added. "We have parchments to grade."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That, my witch, is going to require more tea," he said as he pulled the teapot up from the hearth.

"I'll get the tea," Hermione said as she pulled a tin off one of the shelves.

As Severus and Hermione settled into the chair of their adjoined writing desks, the floo flared to life with green flame and a silver-gray tabby cat leapt into the room from the other side. The cat's tail whipped back and forth like a flag as she padded through the room towards the kitchen.

Hermione and Severus transferred the phoenix chicks to the floor and smirked as they tore after the tabby cat, their wings pumping and their feet tearing across the floor rugs with as much speed as they could muster.

The pair continued to write over the parchments as the sounds of laughter, wooden spoons clanking again bowls, and phoenix warbling diffused in from the adjoining room.

Normality was restored in the House of Snape.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** If you noticed my hat tip to Tonari no Totoro, good eyes! The lightning just flashed outside and the thunder banged like a second after, practically scaring me out of my chair. Phew. I think it's time to shut down the computer! ... right after I restart my heart.

**A/N #2:** For those of you who may be new to my story and confused about why both the Weasleys and the Malfoys are considered "Grandma and Grandpa" - way back when (in the first story) Rose and Julius basically considered Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco their adopted Aunt and Uncles. (Hence Rose's old stuffed ferret plushie named "Uncle Draco" back when she was still five and stealing rides on broomsticks to chase "Uncle Ron and Harry") The kids all grew up together closely, causing that entire prejudiced mess to fly right out the window. Anyway, that's why the Snape children call Molly, Arthur, Lucius, and Narcissa their grandparents. Minerva, however, is seen as a sister to Severus due to their extended history and thus the "Auntie." (There is no amount of love lost between Minerva and Hermione either.) I realize the entire adopted family tree is a bit crazy, but it all boils down to that the Snape Family paved the way towards the core group of them becoming wonderfully close, and that's without bringing in Ollivander, who treats Julius as the son he never had. (confused yet? yeah) In my head, it was one of the greatest resolutions to the war. All the kids got to grow up with a giant extended family instead of the mess Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco had to deal with growing up. :)


	17. Chapter 17 Thestrally Yours

**Chapter 17: Thestrally Yours**

"I'm not sure what you are intending to do with that cage, Mr. Foxworthy, but I guarantee you I did not order one, nor do I want it in my laboratory," Severus droned lowly as he looked over the rim of his book.

The young man who had been holding tight to the bundle in his arms until that point, visibly jumped into the air with a cry and the cage in his hand crashed to the ground. Foxworthy backed up into the door he had come through, causing it to slam shut, which caused the young man to stumbled over the cage he had just dropped.

There was a crack as he fell on top of the cage, and the student ended up sprawled across the laboratory floor as a bundle of unnaturally purple fur zoomed out of the cage with a terrified yowl.

Severus, perhaps realizing that his effort to enjoy his book in peace rather than pieces, closed his book with a snap and set it down on the table in front of him. His dark black eyes smoldered with a fire that no student of Hogwarts could mistake for anything other than the kind of annoyance that bespoke of long detentions peeling the skins off of grubs by hand until the barrel was full.

Standing, Severus shrugged his shoulders one by one, causing his outer robe to drape like a living thing across his shoulders. For a moment, the echo of his dark harpy eagle wings seemed to fan outward from his body and fold across his back, but he did not show any other indication of impending transformation.

"Is there a reason for your unexpected visit and subsequent release of a highly unnaturally purple furred whatever that was in my classroom laboratory, Mr. Foxworthy, or should I just start taking points until your mouth stops gaping like a fish?" Severus rumbled lowly, his voice seeming to hang in the air like fog.

Foxworthy gulped and much to Severus' expectations, proceeded to gape at him much like a goldfish in a bowl. Meanwhile, as Severus attempted to approach to assess the damage to either Foxworthy, the cage, and the nearby desk that the student had tumbled into, a blur of purple fur remade an appearance and latched onto the bottom of his robe.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus made out the form of a cat, if anything that obnoxiously purple could be considered a cat. It attacked his robe with claws and teeth, making a noise that sounded like the Hogwart's Expression engine with a cold. It was not remotely attractive, nor was the sound of the animal's attack on the innocent fabric of his robe. It took a great deal of control to not give into the immediate and instinctive need to shake his leg and fling the attacker off his person.

Thanking the highly protective nature of the fabric he wore the majority of his life, grabbed the animal by the scruff of the neck and pointed his wand at it. "_Stupefy_," he growled, causing the animal to cease its attack on him. "_Relaxo_." The animal went limp and he held it out to the still gaping student.

Foxworthy seemed to finally gain back a portion of his senses, and he struggled to pull himself off the floor. He reopened the cage he had been carrying and placed the strangely colored animal back in and latched the door. "It's Camille, Sir," he managed to say. "Somehow she turned herself into a cat."

One of Severus' eyebrows lifted into his hair. "A purple cat?"

Foxworthy looked at him with desperation. "She doesn't even act like she knows anyone. She's attacked every leg she can get her claws into, and half of Hufflepuff has bloody legs just from the last hour of us trying to put her into that cage to bring her here."

The Potion Master looked down at the quivering student with a combination of curiosity and disgust. "Why have you brought her to me, Mr. Foxworthy?"

"When we found her," Foxworthy confessed, "She was surrounded in spilled potions, Sir. I think she was working on her potions homework."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I can guarantee you there is nothing in the creation of burn paste and sunburn lotion that will cause that, Mr. Foxworthy, even if she botched it completely. I'm afraid she will have to goto Madam Pomfrey first to make sure she is not suffering from something hidden underneath that very purple fur."

Foxworthy nodded sullenly, perhaps hoping for a more instantaneous cure.

Severus closed his eyes a moment. "I am a Potion Master, Mr. Foxworthy, not an instantaneous cure-all maker," he said softly. "Come. Let us go to the hospital wing before something else happens to Miss Lowe and she finds herself chased by a large red dog."

Severus smirked as Foxworthy paled and hurried along with Camille Lowe's carrier cage, apparently missing the potion master's sly muggle storybook humor. Severus walked behind the boy, his dark robes swishing behind him.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-

"You lost what, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, arching a brow with her best impartial professorial expression on her face.

"My box of chicken and goose eggs for the thestrals," Hagrid repeated as he looked through the crates and items in his hut.

"I can't imagine why you can't find them," Hermione said dryly as she avoided the dust cloud and opened the nearby window to allow the dust to go out. Her impassive expression stayed on her face a few minutes before a grin replaced her lack of emotion and she enthusiastically helped Hagrid search for his crate of eggs.

After about an hour of hefting, heaving, dragging, dusting, shuffling, sneezing, and laughing, Hagrid's crate of chicken and goose eggs sat on his now shiny and freshly oiled wooden table next to his cleaned table settings, strangely bright and shiny cuttlery, and stoneware plates Hagrid didn't even remember having until Hermione cleaned them off. Had the both of them not been the ones that had done the cleaning, neither of them would have recognized the place.

Prince sneezed from his perch on the armchair causing Pyre to fluff her feathers out like a feather duster. She pecked Prince's beak, and he rubbed his beak against hers apologetically.

Sparks and Ignis poked their heads out from under Pyre's wings with interest, giving their own smaller sneezes.

"I get the hint," Hagrid groused as he sat down in his old armchair.

Hermione smiled as she passed Hagrid the plate of cookies near her. "Julius sends his love," she said with a smile.

"Ahhh, quite the cook that one," Hagrid chuckled, popping one of the cookies in his mouth. "He's getting as good as Molly Weasley, he is."

Hermione smiled at the complement to her son. "I'll be sure to let him know," she replied with a grin. "Minerva has been teaching him how to make all sorts of traditional Scottish fare as well."

Hagrid smiled at her, stroking his beard absently. "I bet he remembers it all too."

Hermione nodded. "Far easier than I had to when I was his age. I did have to work for my memory."

" 'ow is the investigation into the little green pills, 'ermione?" Hagrid asked.

"Slowly, I fear," Hermione admitted. "We know what is in them now, at the very least, but we are no closer in figuring out where they are coming from, Hagrid."

Hagrid frowned. "I'm sorry, 'ermione," he said with a shake of his head. "I wish I 'ad something to 'elp ya there."

"It's okay, Hagrid," Hermione answered sadly. "Somehow I doubt you have a potions laboratory hidden away under your crates in here."

Hagrid gave a small laugh. "No, I don't think so anyway. We'd 'ave found it by now, I think, if I did."

"True enough," Hermione agreed with a nod. She smiled as she noticed Hagrid dosing off a little in his comfortable chair. It wasn't long before the half-giant was slumped completely with a soft snore. While the man was never a hyperactive sort, he had slowed down noticeably in his later years. He could still keep up with students and the creatures he tended, but for those that knew him from years previous, they noticed that he enjoyed more naps of spontaneity than before.

Hermione grabbed the quilt on the nearby chair and cast it over Hagrid with a small smile. She picked up the crate of eggs with a twitch of her lips, and inclined her head in a "let's go" gesture. The phoenixes launched off the chair backs and settled upon her shoulders as she let herself out of Hagrid's hut and closed the door behind her.

The trail towards the thestral herd was slightly overgrown, making Hermione halt in her walk a few times to disentangle herself from a few brambles that blocked her way. The almost skeletal looking thestrals whickered happily upon her approach, recognizing her scent long before she made out the distinctive stallion of the herd. The proud creature approached first even as the younger thestrals of the herd attempted to prance forward, but the older stallion snorted at them, body blocking them from approach until he checked out the visitor first.

Hermione held out an egg in her hand as the stallion approached and he lipped at it with his lips and crunched the offering, his eyes rolling towards her as his ears twitched. He snuffled her face in greeting and rubbed his nose against her cheek, causing Prince and Pyre to puff their feathers out and warble in half curiosity. Despite the thestrals tendency to adore birds on the menu, Hermione never had to worry about them trying to go after the phoenixes. The creatures always seemed to know that the phoenixes were off limits, much like the owls that came to and fro with post. The eggs, however, were a special treat for the herd, and there wasn't one of the herd that didn't know what a crate under the arm of visitor meant. Hermione slowly ran her hand against the stallion's nose and between the ears.

The stallion whickered softly, snuffling her ears, and tossed his head, and the rest of herd seem to take that as his stamp of approval. They all approached, surrounding her with curious whickers and nose nudges, accepting the gift of eggs with gentle lips and slightly egg-scented snuffles of gratitude.

There were a few new foals and fillies standing by their dams, and Hermione smiled as they too came up to partake of the eggs as well as imprint her scent upon their collective memory of friends of the herd. One of the smaller fillies bumped her head against Hermione playfully until she wrapped her arm around her back and scratched her itches for her with her hands. The young thestral whickered as Hermione soothed her itchy wings and one of the other young thestrals came up and bumped her out of the way, jealously rubbing up against Hermione for some of the attention.

Hermione laughed, scratched and soothing each of the younger thestrals until all of them lipped her fingers into their mouths and leaving her slightly slobbered upon. There may have been a time when such a thing would have grossed her out, but Hermione had had far worse things than thestral saliva inflicted upon her throughout her life.

After about an hour, all the eggs in the crate were gone, but the herd stayed around her as if they were happy to have company that could attend to them. Being able to see them was rare enough. Enjoying their company was something that was even more rare to the herd. She was happy, at least, that the thestrals enjoyed eggs as a treat, as she really didn't want to have to carry around a bag of raw steak.

Hermione walked with the herd as they weaved their way through the trees together, seemingly unhurried and uncaring as to which direction they went as long as they did it together. The stallion took up a place beside her as they walked, nipping at the young thestrals to send them trotting back towards their dams. They squealed in protest, not wanting to leave their new playmate. A few more nips and snorts later, the chastened young thestrals seemed to pout back towards their mothers, but they would look back on Hermione wistfully as they walked.

As the herd exited the forest into a clearing, the mare in front of her had moved a bramble with her chest. The bramble snapped backwards after the mare cleared it, smacking into Hermione. The thorns slammed into her neck where her robe collar did not quite protect her, causing her to hiss in pain. Pyre and Prince went aloft, managing to somehow avoid being slapped with the branch altogether, for which Hermione was grateful.

She winced as she pried the bramble off herself and stepped into the clearing, allowing the branch to go back into place. Her neck stung where the thorns had torn into her and she felt a trickle of warmth sliding down her skin.

The stallion was snuffling her neck with his nose curiously and in a flash of movement clamped his mouth around her neck. Hermione froze as his teeth pressed against her skin, squeezing her flesh as if to leave his mark upon her. She felt the warmth of his breath and his tongue flicked across her wounded skin. She dared not move. The thestrals had never hurt her before and had never done anything of the like before. She was at a bit of a loss as to what to do in the new situation, given how awkward and sudden it was. The stallion tightened his grip slightly, nostrils flaring into her hair.

The stallion released her neck and snuffled her, seemingly satisfied with his maneuver. He licked her neck and the side of her cheek almost as in in apology. Hermione patted his head with a soothing caress, still slightly baffled.

One of the older mares extended her neck and snuffled Hermione's somewhat abused neck, her exhales causing Hermione's hair to flutter. The old mare nickered and rubbed her body against hers as she passed. Prince and Pyre resettled upon her shoulders with a comforting warble.

As if she had just passed some sort of strange hazing ceremony, the herd seemed to relax even more, allowing their young to make their way back to her once more. When one foal got a little too rough, she shoved the foal away with a swat of her hands, baring her teeth like the stallion had earlier in a gesture she didn't even realize she had done until it was already completed. The foal sulked back to his dam immediately, his place almost immediately taken by one of the younger fillies, who nudged her head under Hermione's arm and squealed playfully. Hermione ruffled the fillies wings and smiled as she extended each wing and tried to whap her hands with them.

The herd started acting restless and the stallion tossed his head. The elder mare whuffed a reply as the herd began to run, wings unfurled to catch the updrafts and go aloft. The stallion whickered to Hermione, tossing his head and standing in front of her. He curved his neck around and lipped her sleeve with his mouth.

Hermione touched his back and looked into his eyes, wondering if she had read the invitation correctly. The thestral snorted softly in reply.

She shrunk the crate she was carrying down and tucked it away in her robe. With a few bounces, she vaulted her stomach up onto his back and swung her leg around. Prince and Pyre flapped their wings to balance themselves and she settled on his back, wrapping her fingers in the sparse mane hair.

The stallion broke into a trot then a canter, finally speeding up into a gallop, his wings flipping out to catch the updraft. With a leap, they were airborne, and the entire herd flew in unison over the trees back towards Hogwarts. Prince and Pyre flew off her shoulders and glided in the air with the flying thestrals, chirruping sociably.

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling the wind blowing through her hair, for once not feeling the wind blowing under her own wings. It was disorientating, in a way, not to be in her harpy eagle form while in the air, but she was caught in the excitement of the herd. There was no denying the exhilaration of being in the air astride the back of a creature far more resilient than their delicate looking bodies conveyed. The gift the herd gave her was unspoken and unmistakable even to one such as her, who could soar with the power of her own wings.

The herd circled around Hogwarts a number of times, weaving in and around the towers with an almost playful aerial stride. They nickered to each other as they flew down towards Hagrid's hut. Hermione braced herself for landing, but was surprised as the impact was so light that she hardly felt it.

The herd landed around her, folding their wings upon hitting the ground. Hermione slid down off of the stallion's back. She stroked his wings and bowed her head in thanks for the ride back to Hagrid's. He nudged her with his head before the herd disappeared back into the forest like ghosts phasing through the walls.

"Always making friends in unlikely places," Severus commented as he stepped out of the shadow of Hagrid's roof. His pale hand clasped the covers of the book he was reading together with a clack. He tucked away the book with a tilt of his head. "How very Gryffindor of you."

Hermione pulled the shrunken crate from her robe and enlarged it with a tap of her wand. She placed it on Hagrid's front step and walked into Severus' embrace without hesitation. "Hello," she murmured into his chest. "Were you waiting long?"

Severus touched her hair gently. "A few chapters worth," he said softly. He tilted his head. "What happened to your neck?" He pulled her hair back and touched the skin of her neck.

"A bramble attacked me," Hermione explained. "The stallion decided to check me out with his teeth."

Severus snorted. "You always have had friends with strange habits, my witch."

Hermione pshed. She pulled away and pulled multiple strands of long shimmering hair off her robe. "At least my friends leave me unique gifts?"

Severus held out a vial as Hermione guided the hairs into the vial. "You seem to have an entire herd's worth here, and I don't think I need to remind you how atypical and rare it is to have an excess of thestral anything on hand?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Happy… not birthday?"

Severus gave her an amused look, his eyebrow lifting into his hair with a twitch of his mouth. "Only you, Hermione, could go out to deliver cookies and come back covered in thestral hair and… slobber." He tucked the vial away in his robe. He pulled out another vial and used the wand to clean the thestral saliva off her neck and robes and guided that too into the vial, corking it with a graceful flick of his pale fingers. He tucked the vial into his robe with a casual movement and touched her chin with his fingertips. "You do share with me the most interesting of gifts, my wife."

Hermione cast her eyes upward as if to peer at a halo only she could see. "Only the best for you, my husband," she replied softly, her face completely impassive save the warmth from her eyes. She held the expression for a minute before her warmth spread into the rest of her face and she grinned at him in earnest, bouncing on her tiptoes to place a kiss upon his lips.

Prince and Pyre trilled from the sky as they circled above them.

Severus looked upward. "I do believe our presence is being requested."

Hermione cast her gaze upward and smiled at the pair of circling phoenixes. "Demand, demand, demand. I wonder where they learned that from?"

Severus met her gaze with a very skillfully crafted expression of innocence.

Hermione countered with a dubious expression of her own.

"Hagrid is still snoring inside. Would you care to join me for dinner?" Severus said with a sniff.

"Of course," Hermione smiled back at him.

The two professors stared at each other, unmoving. Then, as if by a cue that only they could see, leapt into the air, their dark wings spreading and beating until the thermals assisted them aloft. The two animagi banked towards Hogwarts. Hermione gave a clarion call as her tail flipped to the side and she caught an updraft to carry her even further into the sky. Severus replied with a scolding series of sounds, chasing her through the parapets of Hogwarts as the phoenixes playfully looped around them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** This chapter was brought to you by the letter "E" thanks to my passing my endocrine exam. This chapter is celebratory in defiance of all the brain cells I lost studying Addisons Disease over the last week, which is due to low cortisol and has wonderful symptoms like hypotension, hypoglycemia, hyponatremia, and hyperkalemia. Oh and don't forget confusion, apathy, psychosis, strange inexplicable tans, and vascular collapse. Such an exciting topic! (This is why I prefer writing this story, I think, lol! I'll take thestrals over vascular collapse any day!)


	18. Chapter 18 Dinner With the Malfoys

**Chapter 18: Dinner with the Malfoys**

Ginevra Potter, mother of three, survivor of the Second Wizarding War and multiple professional Quidditch injuries with far less scars than most, felt like she had been run over by one of Charlie Weasley's Romanian dragons. She sat up with a groan, holding her head, praying that the vertigo would stop before her brain imploded. "Ugh," she moaned.

"You might want to lay down again," a soft-spoken and velvety voice admonished her. Ginny looked up blearily, seeing only a splotch of black. Her vision began to slowly crystalize as she made out the figure of a younger version of her old potions professor. Her mind jolted slightly, fearing that she had somehow woken in the past by some fluke of magic that only her brother could have managed.

The young Snape lifted an eyebrow at her, closing the book he was reading and tucking it into his robe. Her eyes were still fuzzy, but she could make out his black hair that hung around his face like a curtain as his dark eyes locked with hers.

"Merlin, no," Ginny wailed to herself. "No, no, no, no." She squeezed her eyes shut.

A young laugh just traumatized Ginny all the more, breaking her well ingrained memory of Severus Snape's scowling face, acerbic tone, and intolerant demeanor.

"You were right, father," the young Snape laughed as the phoenix chick that was hiding in his hair popped her head out and peeped curiously. "She thought I was the younger you."

Severus stood beside his son as he placed a tray of food down on the nearby table. His obsidian eyes flicked across Ginny's form as it to evaluate her level of trama. "Julius was correct that you may wish to lay back down, Mrs. Potter," the potion master rumbled as he placed his hand on his son's head, ruffling his hair in a quick and almost imperceptible gesture. "You have been through a very stressful week."

Julius had a grin plastered across his face as he beamed up at his father, projecting his amusement and youthful exuberance without regret.

"Your mother will be relieved that her friend is awake," Severus said softly. "Would you please inform her? She is in your Aunt's office helping Minerva with orders."

Julius leapt up. "Of course, father," he answered cheerfully. He looked at Ginny with a grin. "I'm glad you're awake, Aunt Ginny!" The boy scurried off, his student robes fluttering behind him.

Ginny groaned as the extent of how far she had been had lingered.

Severus, his expression as impassive as his son's was jubilant, moved the table over so Ginny could reach the food and drink he had carried in. "If you feel up to eating, Mrs. Potter," he rumbled. "You would probably benefit from it."

Ginny blushed in embarrassment, but began to eat from the tray gratefully.

"Julius insisted that you partake of his chocolate chip cookies. They 'make everything better' according to his opinion," Severus said with a sniff. "Your mother wishes you to know that she is taking care of young Lily, so you needn't worry about her. Mr. Potter sends his regards and apologies that he could not be here. He has been called away on Auror business."

Ginny was grateful that the potion master was considerate enough to inform her of the goings on with her family before she began to worry but winced at the mention of Lily, realizing that her daughter's name could trigger ill feelings with her old professor.

Severus, not one to miss anything when reading people after so many years of practice, smirked at her. "It has been a long time since the very name of my old childhood friend caused me pain, Mrs. Potter. You need not worry." His expression was calm even though his eyes were, predictably, unreadable. "Rose shares her name as well, if you recall."

Ginny startled, having not made the connection until that point. Blushing again in embarrassment, Ginny focused on her food.

Severus arched a brow but said nothing. He pulled out a vial and placed it on the table near her bed. "Try to drink all of this over the course of the next day. I warn you that the taste is horrible. It will help ease the strain on your liver after its ordeal. Poppy will probably give you more things to drink, but it is imperative that you drink all of this as well."

Ginny nodded. "Thank you, Professor," Ginny smiled a little as she grasped the vial with her hand. She popped the cork and took a swig, swallowed, winced like she had been punched in the kidneys, and re-stoppered the vial. She took a large bite of the food in front of her. "You're right. That was horrible."

The potion master smirked as Poppy shuffled in. "Good to see you up, Ginevra," Poppy greeted as she pulled the curtain to the side and shooed Severus out. "I'll take good care of her, Severus. You can tell Hermione to stop worrying now that she's awake."

Severus inclined his head slightly and then bowed in acknowledgment. "I will let her know," he replied as he turned to leave.

"Professor?" Ginny called to him as he was leaving. Long gone were the days when Ginevra was a student at Hogwarts, but she, much like her husband, rarely if ever considered calling Severus by his give name.

Severus turned back to regard Ginny. "Yes, Mrs. Potter?" A person was more likely to call Severus an ex-Death Eater before they would accuse him of lapsing into informal name usage amongst his old students. The special exceptions were still few and far between.

"Thank you, Sir," Ginevra said with a smile as she held up the vial of foul tasting elixir.

Severus met her eyes silently. "You're welcome, Mrs. Potter," he answered her softly, turning on his heels and gliding out of the hospital wing as silent as ever.

It was at this point that Ginny realized Severus' lack of given name address wasn't meant to disrespectful. It may have started as habit, perhaps, after so many years of addressing his students, but it wasn't meant to be insulting.

It was also at this moment that Ginny realized that the reason she still called her old potions professor by his title was no longer just a deeply rooted and highly-conditioned fear. She called him Professor and Sir because he was deserving of respect. He would always be Professor Snape, and she would always be Mrs. Potter.

Ginny smiled. "I'm okay with that," she said with a nod.

"Okay with what, dear?" Poppy asked as she waved her wand over Ginny to do her scans.

Ginevra grinned. "I'm okay with the fact I will never stop ending up in this hospital ward."

Poppy shook her head and chuckled,continuing to evaluate her patient's health. "Some things never change," she agreed.

* * *

-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Narcissa Malfoy yelled as she rescued the salad bowl from the dining room table as a light colored ferret with a large wedge of brownie clutched between his jaws darted across the table followed by business of different colored ferrets in hot pursuit. "Desist your assault upon our dining room table! Where are your manners? What kind of example are you showing your children and our grandchildren!"

A second blond colored ferret dashed around a bowl of jelly and leapt over the butter dish, skidding across one of the napkins, and clinging to the edge of the table cloth to land on the floor and continue the chase.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa screeched.

The familiar form of a blond ferret ferret zoomed across the living room floor where Hermione was reading and Severus and Lucius were playing a quiet game of chess.

Hermione lifted her legs as the business of ferrets zoomed under her on their way to somewhere. Prince lifted one of his feet as a dark colored ferret bounced by. Pyre hopped to the side as a smaller blond ferret war-danced his way past her. Severus lifted his arm as a dark colored ferret bounced by him. Ignis and Sparks talon-walked up Lucius' sleeve and hunkered down on his shoulders to watch the scrambling ferrets from a higher vantage point.

"You know better than to rile up your mother, Draco," Lucius said as he moved the chess piece he was holding.

"Hey!" came the sound of Astoria's voice from the direction of the kitchen. "Who stole a brownie out of the pan already?"

The business of ferrets made a bee-line under the flap of the couch, squeaking to themselves as they made quick work of the evidence together.

Astoria came through the living room with an incomplete pan of brownies and a pie as she trekked towards the dining room. "You better not ruin your appetite stuffing yourselves on that looted dessert," she scolded as she carried her desserts. She glared through the room and sighed when she realized that Lucius, Severus, and Hermione were all staring at her with very Slytherin arched eyebrows.

"Are you sure you don't want help in there, Astoria?" Hermione asked, flicking her eyes up over her book.

"It's fine, Hermione," Astoria laughed. "Narcissa and I have it under control."

Hermione lifted a brow, but said nothing, casting her eyes back to her reading. She lifted her feet as multiple streaks of colored fur squeaked and bounced after each other, tearing across the living room floor with tails bristled in excitement.

"Check," Lucius said, stroking the top of his cane in a habitual motion.

"Checkmate," Severus rumbled almost immediately, moving his queen into place. The queen animated and blew Lucius' king off the chessboard with a crash. Soon after, the smaller blond ferret of the business had the piece between his teeth and was dragging it backward under the couch in a chain of excited squeaks.

Three other ferrets came rushing out from other places and "helped" the smaller ferret push, prod, drag, and otherwise ferret-handle the poor chess piece into their hiding place.

"How many chess pieces does that make lost?" Severus asked as he reset the chessboard.

Lucius opened a drawer on the table they were playing out and pulled out another king piece for his color. "Many," he answered dryly.

Severus arched a brow.

"Hermione," Lucius commented as he leaned back into his chair. "How long do you intend to let my son corrupt my grandchildren into being just as infatuated with being a ferret as he is?"

Hermione dropped her book slightly and eyed Lucius. "I'd say until the fancy wears off, but I think we all know that is never going to happen."

Lucius stroked the bottom of his chin with his fingers. "Not likely," he said with a smirk. "Have the both of you considered my offer to allow Narcissa and I to take the grandchildren to the resort during the holiday break this year?"

Curious ferret heads popped out from under the couch, but the adults conversed as if they didn't notice.

"I'm sure they would love to go," Severus said with a curl of his lip.

"It depends on what their marks look like, honestly," Hermione said with a yawn. "And also if the entire school doesn't end up in the hospital wing due to those despicable pills."

"Still haven't found the source of them?" Lucius asked.

"Alas, no," Hermione answered. "However, we haven't had any further hospital patients either."

Lucius shook his head. "No one nibbled on the bait with Rose then. Unfortunate. That would have been wonderfully convenient."

"Miss Baylor seems to be no ill for wear after her ordeal, thankfully," Hermione noted. "Her friend, Mr. Quinn seems determined to keep her that way, which is probably a good thing."

"I heard George Weasley has managed to get himself into some hot water as of late," Lucius commented. "I will admit I expect George Weasley to be in trouble of some sort or another if his childhood was any indicator, but I never thought he would endanger his own flesh and blood in that sort of manner. Especially if Molly Weasley is on watch."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I believe Mr. Potter has been cleaning up that particular mess in Liverpool as well. He sent an owl saying it could have been much worse."

Lucius frowned. "It amazes me how far reaching George Weasley's mistakes are, even now."

Hermione stretched and yawned, tucking the book she was reading into her robe. "To answer you question, however," she said as she steered the conversation back to his question. "I suppose it will be fine to accept your generous offer, Lucius, provided their grades are also acceptable come break. You may regret, however, wishing to take them all together."

The business of ferrets squeaked excitedly from under the couch in response to the idea of a trip together.

The larger of the blond ferrets emerged from under the couch with a trace of chocolate brownie smeared around his whiskers. He scrambled up one of the sofa chairs and sat in the middle of the sofa cushion, cleaning the chocolate remnants off his whiskers and muzzle. There were smudges of chocolate in the blond scruff around his head and neck, and it took a furious bit of grooming to return his paws into a more pristine looking white. His light gray eyes met Hermione's as he licked his jowls.

"You made it this far, Draco," Hermione said with a smirk. "Show me that you can get out of it."

The ferret seemed to have a look of intense concentration on his muzzle. The edges of his form seemed to wriggle and blur. A few times the edges snapped back into the clear form of a ferret, but after a few times the blurring extended and grew larger until Draco Malfoy sat upon the sofa cushion as a human instead of a ferret. He had a relieved look upon his face.

"You make it look so easy," Draco complained as he ran his hand through his hair.

Hermione laughed softly. "It does get easier and more automatic. Sometimes too automatic."

"Too automatic?" Draco asked. "How is that?"

"Probably not such an issue for you or Minerva as it would be for Hermione or myself, Draco," Severus said with a deep inhale and exhale. He stood and extended his hand for his wife's.

Draco was curious as he watched Severus and Hermione exchange a look.

"Sometimes, when you are too accustomed to doing something in your animagus form, or associate an emotion with said form, it can be… complicated," Severus explained.

When Draco exchanged uncomprehending looks with his father, Severus smirked. It was at that moment that the often mental image of Severus' outer robe draping like wings became more obvious than other days.

Severus' robe flipped out as huge harpy eagle wings, the dark feathers spread to expose the barred secondary feathers that stretched out the width of the living room from wingtip to wingtip. They flapped once, sending a gust of wind moving through the room, before they folded and curved around Hermione, bringing her close to him. Then, in the span of time it took to blink, it was just a robe once more.

Draco's eyes widened. "That is amazing. I didn't even know there were partial transformations."

Hermione stepped away from Severus somewhat reluctantly and turned to face Draco. "I think it is part of why it is so dangerous to learn to be an animagus by yourself. If you do not have a guide, like Minerva was for me and I to you, you can sometimes get stuck as your animal or… end up stuck in between. Lost somewhere in transition."

"This side-effect, however," Severus added, "Seems to be an after-effect of being comfortable with your animagus form, rather than what can happen if you are woefully inexperienced. All you have to do is watch Minerva when she really wants to lay in a sunbeam or accidentally finds herself in a patch of catnip."

Draco laughed. "I have not had the pleasure."

Hermione pulled a small box out from her robe and handed it to Draco. "Congratulations, Draco."

Draco opened the dark lacquered box and smiled. His registry as an animagus had been accepted. The sigil for the Animagus Registry was emblazoned on the small metal medallion. Clipped around it, instead of the laurels of a mastership, was the form of a silver ferret.

Hermione picked up the sigil with her fingers and clipped it to Draco's collar with a smug smile. "I can't think of a more deserving ferret, Draco."

Draco grinned perfectly Slytherin-like, his gray eyes sparkling with past and future mischief.

"It relieves me that managed to change into the form you adore so much, my son," Lucius said with a sniff. "I would hated to explain to your wife why you were crying out in your mother's garden."

Draco smirked at his father. "Don't knock it until you've tried it, father," he said with a lift of his chin, putting on the look of condescending arrogance the Malfoy family was known for.

Lucius spread his fingers out in one hand as if in appeasement. "Nay, I will remain, as it were, the only one of this group that prefers to remain human at all time."

"I wonder what you could be, father," Draco asked hypothetically.

"A bull snake," Severus said dryly, pressing his face to his wife's neck casually, which may or may not have been done to hide the smirk growing across his face.

Lucius pfted, waving his hand imperiously in dismissal.

Hermione chuckled, using one hand to touch Severus' hair as he pressed his face into her neck. She straightened and clapped her hands together. "Front and center, children," she announced. "Narcissa and Astoria have been slaving away to make a home-cooked meal that I refuse to allow you all to eat as ferrets, as amusing as that would be. I do value my life on occasion."

Ferrets bounced their way into the middle of the room, chattering and squeaking with excitement. Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it, tapping each ferret on the head gently.

Scorpius, Rose, and James grinned mischievously, and Albus Julius exchanged looks with a chuckle.

Lucius tilted his head as he took head count. "Where is Lily, James?"

The red-headed boy gave a gallant shrug. "Mum has been getting all… mother henny," he explained. "Dad says she's all stressed about 'losing her to Hogwarts' next year and the house being empty."

"Which is silly, because every time we come home she's always fussing and saying she can't wait for us to go back to Hogwarts so she can have some peace and quiet."

Hermione and Severus exchanged glances, shaking their heads in unison. "Will they not be joining us for dinner?"

Albus wrinkled his nose. "Dad said he'd try his best to set her on fire."

Hermione arched a brow. "Do you mean 'light a fire under her'?"

"Yeah, set her on fire," Albus said with a nod.

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head at the slaughter of English euphemisms.

A low rumbling bell sounded off from somewhere nearby.

"Scorpius," Draco addressed his son. "Could you answer the door, please? It may be our tardy dinner guests."

"Of course, father," Scorpius said with a grin, hurrying off to answer the door.

"Dinner is ready!" came Astoria's voice from the adjoining dining room.

The children all grinned at each other and hurried into the next room.

Narcissa walked into the room with an amused expression on her face. There was a squeal from the hall and a small red-headed blur slammed into Narcissa with delight.

"Oof," Narcissa grunted and grinned down at her adopted grandchild. "Hello, Lily. I'm glad you could make it."

Lucius lifted his head as he watched them interact. The Potter and Snape children had basically become all the grandkids they could ever dream of, and he found he didn't mind in the slightest. He was pretty sure his past self would never have dreamed for such a thing, and he was glad that things had changed for the better.

Ginny and Harry sheepishly peaked their heads around the corner from the hall as Scorpius dashed in from behind and dragged Lily to the dinner table with the rest of the kids. Lily protested weakly that she wasn't done telling Nana 'cissa about her week, but Scorpius wasn't having any of it.

"Nice of you two to make it," Lucius droned waving his hand in a shooing motion towards the dining room.

The group of them allowed themselves to be herded into the dining room with Lucius bringing up the rear.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** All hail the Columbus Day weekend. I heart the extra time to sleep in and write, not necessarily in that order! It's beautiful outside, so I may go out and do the obligatory frolic! Yes…


End file.
